Aidan Scott
by aries21101
Summary: The story of Nathan and Lucas's little sister who is finding out just how important family and relationships can be. Finally a good summary!
1. That's my brother

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do own Aidan Scott

A/N: I know that you have probably read tons of little sister stories but for some reason I love them a lot and wanted to write one. I hope that mine is different from the rest and that you enjoy.

Aidan's POV

Hi my name is Aidan Nicole Scott, yes Scott the daughter of the famous Dan Scott and No I am not another love child. My father actually had two children with the same women, Deb my mother. You would think that being the little sister of Nathan and Lucas Scott, the stars of the Ravens basketball team that I would be up to my head with popularity and friends. The truth is that my only friend in the world is my journal. Unlike my brothers I am not popular and good at basketball. The only thing that I am good at is writing. My family hardly ever acknowledges me. Once they figured out that I didn't excel in basketball I was completely ignored, that was about 6 or 7 years ago. It pretty much sucks being the ignored one in the family. You would think that I could relate to Lucas but now that he is popular and dating the head cheerleader he ignores me more then he already did. You would not believe how many times I have heard

"I didn't know that Nathan and Lucas had a little sister."

Now with my mother gone and my father mayor of the town and living in the beach house, I am living alone with Nathan. I am hoping that this time together will actually bring us closer. We are only two years apart so we can relate on so many levels if he ever took the time to sit down with me.

You are also probably wondering about my name. Aidan is usually a boys name but my father loved the name so much that I was being named that no matter if I was a boy or a girl.

Now I am sitting alone in the big house working on my homework. Nathan should be home any minute, which is if he is not doing anything with Haley. He probably was. I was in the middle of an equation when I heard the key unlock to the front door. I lifted my head up to see Nathan walked into the front door. I looked back down at my equation. I heard Nathan walk upstairs and slam his bedroom door shut. Seconds later music blasted through the house. I found it hard to concentrate but rather then yelling to him to shut the music off, I packed up my homework and walked out of the house not bothering to leave a note.

I ended up at my favorite table that over looked the river. I took out my homework and continued where I left off. About an hour later I was finished. Instead of going home I watched the people on the pier for a moment. I noticed Lucas walking with Brooke hand in hand. I watched him has he caught my eyes; he looked down at Brooke and continued to walk.

"Screw him." I said to myself has I finished packing up my work.

It took me awhile to get home. For some reason I couldn't find the energy to put on foot in front of the other. I finally reached the house; I took the long walk up the driveway and walked in. I heard laughter from the kitchen. Haley and Nathan were at the counter eating cereal and laughing at an inside joke. Opening the refrigerator I took out bottled water, it slipped from my hands and dropped on the floor. Of course I had already opened it so water went everywhere. The laughter stopped and both looked at me.

"That is why she doesn't play basketball." Nathan said to Haley. Haley gave me a sympathetic glance and was lead out of the kitchen by Nathan.

"Haha Nate, your funny, are you sure you are pursuing the right career." I yelled out to anybody that would listen. I mopped up the water and grabbed another water from the fridge. The front door slammed. Nathan was out for the night and I was left alone again.

I was on the couch around 11 watching TV when Nathan came home. He sat down next to me and put his hand out. I rolled my eyes and handed him the remote. He turned the channel to ESPN and watched sport highlights for a while. I had enough so I walked up upstairs to go to bed. I laid in bed and thought about how funny it was that two people could live in the same house and not say one word to each other. I sighed and rolled over on my side. I surprised myself when a tear rolled down my cheek. I pulled out my journal, flipping through previous entries I couldn't help but cry. The only thing that I wanted was to have a better relationship with my brothers. I finally feel asleep with my journal open beside me.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. I did my usual morning routine, showered, pulled back my hair into a ponytail, brushed my teeth and put on modest make-up. I walked back into my room and decided on what to wear. I pulled out a fresh pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. I searched my room for my sneakers until I remembered I left them down stairs. I saw that Nathan had already left the house, probably to get Haley. I put on my shoes and left for school.

The halls of Tree Hill were crowded; I had to push my way to my locker. Once I was there I struggled to get it open.

"Stupid locker!" I yelled. My book bag fell off my shoulder and one of my notebooks fell out. I went to pick it up but before I had to the chance some stupid kid kicked it down the hall.

"No don't bother picking it up. I will just get it later." I said to him. He gave me a weird look and continued to walk. I rolled my eyes at him and finally got my locker open. I put the rest of my books away not bothering to get my notebook. Before I had to the chance to close my locker door, I saw a hand stick my notebook back into my locker. I turned to see Nathan behind me.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"No problem." He replied and continued to walk.

I saw a girl in my class give me a jealous look.

"He's my brother." I said to her and walked away.

A/N: What do you think? Some background on the story. The couples will be Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. Jake never had Jenny and Nikki does not exist but other then that the rest of the story line is the same as the show. All reviews welcome!


	2. All tomorrow's parties

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews. I especially want to thank darkdestiney2000 for all the ideas for an upcoming chapter.

Aidan's POV

I sat in my room after school and worked on my homework so I didn't have to worry about it for the weekend. I had my Ipod on loud to block out any distraction that might have come my way. Being Friday night I knew that Nathan would have friends over and they would blast music and drink until about 2 in the morning. I looked at my clock that was sitting next to my nightstand and saw that it read, 9:18. How pathetic was I sitting in my room alone when I knew that Nathan had a party going down stairs. I got off my bed and changed my clothes to look halfway decent. Upon opening my bedroom door I saw a couple making out in the hallway. I rolled my eyes at them. If anyone that knew me, they knew that I rolled my eyes a lot. I could hear the music and the chatter of my brother's "friends". Most of the people that came to Nathan's parties didn't even know him but knew that he threw awesome parties. I fought my way threw the crowd of people and found Nathan in the kitchen with Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Tim.

"Hey ma, you looking fine!" Tim yelled drunkenly when he saw me.

"Dude, that's our sister." Nathan said hitting Tim in the arm and then pointing to him and Lucas

"What does it matter, you don't like her anyways." Tim said again and throwing a lustful glance in my direction. I noticed the look on Nathan's face. I could tell he was throwing Tim's words around in his head. He didn't say anything; he just took a drink out of his cup. Tim walked up to me and threw his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and merged my way back into the crowd of people grabbing a red cup on my way by.

"It's OK ma. I will just catch up with you later!" I heard Tim yell out to me. I saw a guy sitting on the couch alone. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Great party huh?" He said looking around.

"Totally awesome." I said sarcastically

"Landon Parker." He said extending out his hand.

"Aidan Scott." I said shaking it softly

"Scott, like Lucas and Nathan?"

I cringed when he said that. I hated when people said that.

"Yeah just like them." I said taking a drinking out of my cup.

" I didn't know…"

"…that Nathan and Lucas had a sister, I know I have heard it before." I said getting defensive.

"You don't look anything like them." He said taken back by my last comment.

"I have my mothers looks." I said tossing back my blonde hair.

"Oh well, that makes sense then." Landon said not really sure about what to say. I got up from the couch and went back upstairs. This was about enough for me for one night. I was walking down the hall when I saw the couple from earlier about to walk into my room.

"No way! Nathan's room is down the hall on the right." I said leading them out of my room. I shut my door behind me, locked it and sighed hitting my against it. I put my cup on my dresser. I wasn't into drinking the rest of it. About ready to get into bed I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey ma, it's your pimp daddy, T-money." Tim yelled through my door. I looked at it with a face of disgust.

"Come on baby, open up!" Tim yelled louder. Usually with Tim if you ignored him he went away. That was not the case tonight.

"Tim leave her alone." I heard Nathan say to him.

"Come on Nate."

"That's enough!" Nathan yelled. After that it was silence. I got into bed and took out my journal to write.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I knew it wasn't a hangover from alcohol but probably a hangover from life in general. Nathan confuses the hell out of me sometimes. He ignores me most of the time at school and at home but whenever I am in some situation he runs in and saves the day. Lucas on the other hand would rather eat rusty nails then give me the time of day. Upon rolling out of bed I put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a hoodie, I threw my hair back real fast and went to walk downstairs. The house was trashed. There were cups and garbage everywhere. I saw, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake all passed out on various pieces of furniture. My guess was that Haley was with Nathan. I took out a garbage bag from the kitchen and started to pick up quietly trying not to wake any of them up. I started to stack cups and throwing them away, some were still filled with whatever was in them. Peyton startled me when I turned around. She threw some garbage in my bag.

"Did I wake you?" I whispered.

"No I was up. I just thought that I would help you pick up." She whispered back.

I nodded and we continued to pick up the house. My thoughts flooded back to when her and Nathan used to date. I have always like Peyton and it made me angry to see the way Nathan had treated her. I don't know what it is about Peyton that makes me like her so much. I think it is because of her independence; I have always had nothing but respect for Peyton. I am not saying that I don't like Haley. She's all right and all but I just like Peyton better.

Peyton and I were at the sink washing dishes that people felt the need to dirty.

"I saw you at the party last night. You didn't stay long." Peyton said

"No, it's not really my scene. I don't feel like that I belong." I said drying a plate.

"I'm sorry your brothers treat you like crap." Peyton said running her hand through her short blonde hair. Her comment shocked me.

"You seem like a cool girl." She continued.

I looked down at my hands not really sure what to say to her at this point. Before I could say anything I heard groans that came from the living room.

"Looks like the other three drunk yuppies are awakening." Peyton said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aren't you hung over?" I asked her

"No I didn't really drink last night." She said finishing up the last glass that was in the sink. I walked over to one of our cabinets and pulled out five glasses and filled them with water. I put two aspirins next to each glass. Peyton looked at me and shook her head smiling.

"You surprise me." She said to me.

I looked at her and smirked. One trait I got from my father and brothers was our famous smirk. Brooke, Lucas and Jake stumbled into the kitchen pushing passed me. Nathan and Haley shortly followed. Each of them took their water and aspirin and consumed it eagerly.

"Thanks Peyton. We needed that." I heard Brooke say.

"Good thinking Peyt." Jake said giving her a kiss.

"I didn't do anything…it was all Aidan's idea." Peyton said sticking up for me. They all just turned at looked at me without saying anything then turned their attention back to Peyton. They continued to talk about the plans for the day. Peyton looked over them and mouthed I'm sorry. I let out a soft huff and walked out of the house. Some days you just can't win.

A/N: I decided that I needed to give Aidan a friend. Maybe that will soften her up a bit. I got asked if I was going to include the school shooting in this story. After some thoughtful consideration I decided that I will put it in. I have a chapter all thought out. Again I want to thank darkdestiney2000 for all the ideas. It wont be until the next couple of chapters though. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming.


	3. I hate you Pretty Boy

A/N: This whole story will be in Aidan's point of view.

After everyone had left Nathan threw himself on the couch and tuned on Sports center. I sat at the counter with a bowl of cereal. The only noise in the house was the sound of the TV. The doorbell rang.

"The doorbell." Nathan yelled back at me. I gave him a look that said, no kidding. The doorbell rang again.

"Aren't you gonna get it." He yelled again.

I dropped my spoon in the bowl and let out an exasperated sigh. I could almost see the amused look on Nathan's face. Sometimes he did stuff like this to me just to piss me off. I shot him a glare as I walked by. I flew open the door and was shocked to see Landon standing on the other side.

"Landon Parker, from last night." He said extending his hand to me.

"I know who you are." I said to him and crossing my arms. He put his hand down.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Just came by to see if you wanted to do something." I raised one eyebrow at him. I looked at Landon. He was too much of a pretty boy for me. His hair was perfectly styled that it framed his face. His skin was clear and his teeth were perfect. Now I'm not saying that I go for greasy guys but I don't go for the model look alike.

"I don't think so." I said shutting the door. He stopped the door with his foot.

"It's either me or Tim." Landon motioned his thumb behind me. I looked over him to see walked up the driveway.

"Hey ma!" I heard Tim yell. He started to run, he tripped over his feet slightly.

"Let me get dressed." I said in a dry tone. I stepped aside to let Landon in. Nathan and him nodded to each other in acknowledgement. I got to my room and pulled out a pair of clean jeans and a fitted T-shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth and did my make-up. I walked downstairs to see Nathan, Landon and Tim all sitting on the couch watching TV. Landon stood up when he saw me.

"Let's go." I said. He stepped in front of me and opened the front door.

"I'm leaving." I yelled into the living.

"Bye Ma! Your T-money will be waiting for you." I heard Tim say followed by an "Ouch, what was that for Nate."

I walked out the door followed by Landon.

"Just to let you know I am only leaving with you just so I didn't have to spend time with Tim." I told Landon once we were out of the house.

"Fair enough." He said and opened the car door for me. I rolled my eyes and got in turning my body away from him. I heard him laugh when he got in saying something along the lines of me being a trip.

The car came to a stop. I looked up to see we were at some rundown building.

"Planning on killing me." I half joked.

"Were going bowling." Landon said getting out of the car.

"I hate bowling." I mumbled and got out.

Landon unlocked the lock on the door and walked in.

"My dad used to own this place but left it behind for his new business."

I didn't bother asking what that was. Landon pushed the door, the smelled of bad mothballs and dust. I put my hand over my nose while Landon started to go around and opening all the windows.

"Sorry about the smell." He smiled at me. Wow his smile was amazing. While he pulling out some bowling ball I noticed his arms. He arms were amazing. They were the kind of arms that I could imagine laying in for hours. His whole body was amazing, especially his ass. Wait did I just admit to checking out this pretty boy's body.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded at walked toward him. He let me go first. I took the bowling ball and threw it down the lane, gutter ball. I heard Landon laugh behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him glaring at him.

"It was all wrong. Here let me help you." He picked up my bowling ball and came up behind me. He smelled so good. I was a sucker for guys that smelled nice.

"Keep your arm straight and pull back." He touched me arm and pulled it back. His smell was driving me wild. I felt his breathe on my ear and neck.

"Keep it straight and bring it back and let it go." I let the ball go, it rolled straight down the aisle and hit five pins.

"I hit some!" I yelled and turned around to hug Landon. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled. Wait did I just giggle, this guy made me giggle. Landon put his arm around my waist and twirled me slightly. He let me down and looked into my eyes.

"There's something about you." He said randomly. I backed off. I didn't want to get to close to him.

"Let's continue the game." I said and waited for him to take his turn. He looked at my slightly hurt.

"Yeah lets continue." He said taking the ball and got a strike. He turned to me with a smile that I could tell was fake. I was the queen of fake smiles. I used them all the time when I was little and I still use them now.

"Why are you so scared of human interaction."

"Excuse me?" I said offended

"Every time I try and get close to you, you push me away."

"I do not!" I said getting protective.

'I never see you with anyone at school and last night at the party."

"You don't know how I am at school, you're not even in my grade and last night I was tired." I said crossing my arms.

"OK." He said

"Just because I hate pretty boys don't mean I'm afraid of human interaction."

We decided that the rest of the game didn't matter and left. I had him drop me off at Peyton's. I needed someone to talk to. I walked up to Peyton's door and walked in. I remember hearing Nathan say one time that you just walk into Peyton's house because she never answered her door.

"PEYTON!" I yelled.

"Right here. No need to yell." She said walking out of her kitchen

"Sorry, you busy right now."

"No. I was dieing of boredom actually."

"I just needed someone to talk with."

She went to her kitchen and pulled out two sodas and some cookies. We went to her room and sat on her bed.

"Do you think that I am afraid of human interaction." I said repeating Landon's words from earlier.

"From the time I have known you, I think you're afraid to trust people. What happened?"

"It's nothing." I said waving it off.

"OK." Peyton said dropping the subject.

I arrived home a few hours later. I had helped Peyton with her posters for the Friends with Benefits concert being held at TRIC. She convinced me to go and hang out with her and Brooke. According to her Brooke thought that I was "the cutest thing going." I walked in to see that Tim was still there. I curled my lip when I saw him.

"Don't even say it Tim." I said to him before he could say anything to me. I sorted through the mail that Nathan had thrown on the counter. I noticed a letter that was addressed to him. The return address was from mom. I looked at the letter again; nope it was just his name. I looked through the mail again to see if there was one for me. Nope just for Nathan.

"You got a letter from mom." I said throwing the letter at him with tears starting to form in my eyes. He said nothing and just opened the letter. I turned on my heel and went to my room.

A/N: Review Please. I love them a lot. The next chapter will be the time capsule and the one after that will be the shooting.


	4. Just watch the fireworks

I got to school just in time for the time capsule that was recorded last year to be played all over the school. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stop and watch. I heard gasps and laughter from the people around me. I fought my way to get closer to a TV. Tim came up next to me.

"Wait until you hear mine." He said.

I gave him a look of disgust and moved away from him. I found a spot in the middle of Nathan and Lucas. Mine was next. I cringed when I heard my voice.

"So I am not completely sure what to say. I am not that great with words. That kind of runs in the family. I guess I could start with my name. Hi the name is Aidan Nicole Scott. I have a father who is an ass and only cares about himself and a mother that is addicted to prescription drugs. I also have two older brothers, Lucas and Nathan. I wont get into the history there because I'm sure they will tell you. Most girls fall over themselves to talk to them. I find that really funny for some reason. I don't really see what they see in them. I don't talk to my brothers. At all. They kind of ignore me, actually my whole family does. They thought that I would be good at basketball but I wasn't. I am good at writing. I wish I had a better relationship with my brothers. I want that big bro little sis thing that I see all the time. It kills me to live in the same house and to see them at school and not being able to talk to them. I just get so mad at them at time. I want to scream what's wrong with that you just cant accept me the way I am. Acceptance is a funny thing in today's world; you have to be perfect to be accepted. I hope that changed for you. So just in case this gets out early, Dad, Mom, Lucas, Nathan this is for you. I'm sorry that is all I can really say. OH and that I love you anyways."

All eyes were burning into me. I saw Nathan and Lucas looking at me. I went to turn away but Nathan's time capsule was next so I stayed to watch. He talked about being hurt by Haley. I noticed the hurt look on Haley's face when she heard this. Poor Nathan would have some explaining to do after this. Lucas was next. He talked forever. I guess I was wrong on my time capsule not everyone in the family was bad with words, Lucas was pretty good. Hearing him say that he wanted to take down Dan made my stomach turn. For some reason that bothered me. Nathan walked away after that. I could tell that he had heard enough. The rest were all the same accept Brooke who decided she needed to take off her clothes. The one that really stuck out in my head was the one by Jimmy Edwards. It almost hurt me to hear what he had to say. I wanted to tell him that it was going to be all right.

"Weird day." Peyton said coming up next to me.

"I'll say." I said taking my backpack and pulling it up my shoulder.

We walked out of school together. They closed school for the day.

"Want to come over?" She asked

"I have nothing better to do." I said

"Well don't do me any favors." She joked

"No it's not that. I just want to avoid Lucas and Nathan at all costs."

"I heard your capsule. It's not that bad."

" I know…I don't know. I just need to go somewhere."

Peyton threw her arm around my shoulders and led me to her car.

* * *

"I don't know what I am going to do." Peyton said throwing herself on her bed.

"About what?" I asked putting some chips in my mouth and searching the Internet.

"I'm not exactly selling to a sold out crowd for this benefit."

"People will come, don't worry…Oh my."

"What?" She said sitting up in her bed.

"Come here." I turned the computer screen toward her so she could see.

"It went global." Peyton said pulling up a chair.

"Then there's Aidan, she's my best friends sister but she wants me." I heard Tim say on his capsule.

"He is so creepy." I said. Peyton laughed then turned her attention back to the screen for Brooke's to come on. About the time she was taking her top off Brooke came bouncing through the door.

"What is worse then the whole school seeing your boobs." Brooke said throwing herself on the bed.

"The whole world." Peyton showed Brooke the computer.

"I can't believe this." Brooke groaned.

"I have better things to worry about, I have to pack the house at TRIC and so far I am not even close." Peyton said standing up. Brooke got a look on her face that told me she had an idea.

"I got it."

"Good lets work on it." Peyton said,

"Aidan want to help?" Brooke asked turning her attention.

"I would love to but I have to get home to make sure my brother hasn't kicked me out of the house." I said goodbye and walked home.

I got home to find the front door open slightly. I pushed it open and looked inside, everything looked normal. I headed upstairs and heard voices from my brother's room.

"I mean you live in the big house alone and I'm crammed in a one bedroom with Brooke." I heard Haley say. I didn't quite hear the rest. I took off to my room. I was so pissed when I got to my room. Would he really have Haley move in this house? I don't hate Haley or anything but it was just too weird to think about. The sound of my cell phone scared me. It usually never rang unless it was my dad for some stupid reason.

"Hello?" I said

"It's Landon." The voice on the other end said. Some of the things that came out of Landon's mouth made me laugh.

"How did you get this number?" I asked him while sitting on my bed.

"Doesn't matter. You going to TRIC tomorrow?"

"Yeah to hang out with Peyton." I said smirking.

"That hurts. So I might see you there then."

"Yeah maybe." I said

"Ok then. Bye."

"Bye." I slapped my phone shut and smiled.

The next night I arrived at TRIC a little early to help Peyton set up. She was unloading Sunkist from boxes and setting them in ice buckets. I started to help her unload.

"Can you finish this, I need to go and see if the bands are all set."

"Yeah sure go ahead." I responded.

Within the hour the place was packed. Brooke's topless poster really did the trick. I looked around and saw Nathan go back stage. I spotted Lucas with Mouth and Jimmy. I figured he was only trying to make up for lost time. I scanned the crowd again to see if I could find Landon. From what I could tell he wasn't here yet. I walked backstage to find Peyton. She was talking with a manager. I saw Nathan taking with Lucas with Brooke by his side. My cell phone rang and caused everyone to turn and look at me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Where are you?" I heard Landon ask

"Backstage. Are you here?"

"Yeah I'm by the bar. Come on out." He told me. I saw that Peyton had finished her conversation.

"In a minute." I shut my phone and went to Peyton.

"The place is packed." I told her

"I know, this is so rad!" She exclaimed "Listen I have to go meet up with Karen."

"OK see you later." She walked away and I left to go find Landon.

I saw him drinking a soda when I finally spotted him.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me." He said facing me.

"I have nothing to be mad over." I said taking a Sunkist.

He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, which caused him to laugh.

"I have to go. I told Peyton I would be backstage with her."

"Just leave me I understand." Landon joked. I smacked his arm and walked away from him shooting him a glance back.

"There you are I was just about to go on." Peyton said.

"Relax you will be fine. Brooke and I are right here." I told her pointing to Brooke and myself. Peyton sighed and nodded her head. I knew she would have been less nervous if Jake had been there but he couldn't find a babysitter for Jenny. She went on stage to introduce Jack's Mannequin. I turned to see Nathan standing alone. I got up the nerve and walked over to stand next to him.

"I heard your capsule." He said to me.

"I heard yours too." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't hate you." He said merely turning his body toward me.

I wasn't completely sure what to say to that. I already knew he didn't hate me it was just different to hear him say it.

"I have to go check on Haley." He walked away leaving me stunned.

After Fall Out Boy and Haley performed there was an encore. I met up with Landon and watched the last part on the show with him. I felt him take my hand and intertwine his fingers with mine. Surprising I didn't take my hand away. Instead I just shot him a glance that made him smile that perfect smile at me. I relaxed my body against his and watched the show.

A/N: Review…the next chapter the shooting.


	5. Tired Eyes, Minds and Souls We Slept

A/N: This chapter is going to be about the school shooting. I made a few changes to work with this story. I hope you enjoy.

The day seemed normal enough when I woke up for school this morning. It was a little cloudy but the weather was perfect. The feeling in the pit of my stomach gnawed at me, as I got dressed for school. I had the feeling that something was going to happen today. With the time capsule being shown to the whole school and everything that Jimmy Edwards said I just knew that something was going to happen. I walked down the stairs and saw Nathan just leaving the house. I watched him pull out of the driveway before I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. The thing he had said to me at TRIC still had me thinking. The walk to school was calming. The brisk air swept across my face and my hair blew gently in the wind. I walked onto the school grounds and noticed that everything seemed normal. I saw that Jimmy was standing by himself as usual watching everybody smoking a cigarette. I walked to my locker and started to unload my books from my backpack. The sound of a gunshot and the shattering of glass made me jump. Students were running everywhere.

"This is a code red! I repeat this is a code red." I heard principle Turner say over the loud speaker. I couldn't hear what else he said with all the screaming. I backed myself into a corner that was by my locker and pulled my body into a ball and rocked myself back and forth. I was scared and wasn't sure what to do at this point. After a while everything was silent. It was the kind of silence that scared me, the kind that you knew anything could happen at any given moment. I heard the sound of slow but steady footsteps coming toward me. I held my breath and let silent tears run down my cheeks.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A voice said.

I lifted my head to see Jimmy hovering over me with a gun resting in his hands. I let out a whine and let my head hit the wall behind me.

"Don't hurt me." I let out finally. Jimmy kneeled in front of me.

"Now why would I do that, you're the little sister of Nathan and Lucas Scott. If I hurt you your perfect family will come out after me."

"My family is far from perfect." I whispered. Jimmy let out a slight laugh and stood up and pointed the gun at me.

"Get up!" He demanded. I rose to my feet. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me.

"Where are we going?" He didn't answer me, he just walked. We finally stopped in front of the tutoring center. He pushed open the door and I saw seven other people in the room, including Nathan and Haley.

"Aidan!" Nathan said jumping up running toward me.

"Behind the line!" Jimmy yelled pointing the gun at Nathan. Nathan stopped and jerked back. I felt Jimmy push me behind the tape. I ran to Nathan grabbed on to his shirt. He threw his arm around me and held me close.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered to me

"Nothing." I said. Nathan led me over to a table where he and Haley were sitting. I sat down still holding on to him as hard as I could. I watched Jimmy walked over to the door to shut and lock it.

"I told you that I would be back." He said. I knew he was scared by the way that he shook as he stood. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was crying.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"What does it look like?" He answered

"Think this over Jimmy. It doesn't have to be like this." I tried to reason with him.

"Yes it does. It the only way you will listen." Jimmy said waving the gun around.

I stood up and began to walk over to him.

"Behind the line!" He yelled with the gun in my face.

"Aidan Stop!" Nathan said and pulled me back.

"Now that's real cute. Big brother protecting his little sister." Jimmy said sitting on a desk that was behind him.

"Jimmy Please, don't do this. You can get out." Mouth said

The sound of sirens and helicopters filled our ears and the room filled with a deadly silence. Jimmy began to pace nervously around the room. I watched him look out the window to see if he could see anything.

"Jimmy if you just let us go then…"

"Shut up Haley!"

Jimmy sat down again and put one hand on his forehead. I rested my forehead on Nathan's shoulder. His smell sent a feeling of comfort over me.

"Screw this, I'm getting out of here." Marcus said. I lifted up my head and saw him walk confidently toward the door.

"You're not going anywhere. Just sit down!" Jimmy said. Tears began to leak from his eyes. Marcus walked back to where he was and sat down. The room was silent again. I couldn't help but think of Lucas at this moment. I hoped that he was safe and with Brooke, Peyton and Jake somewhere. I knew that Karen would be worried about him.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked Nathan. I saw Haley turn her head toward us. Nathan looked down at me.

"I don't know." He said

"Yes you do." I whispered and turned my head away from him.

"Abby are you OK?" Haley asked a girl that was sitting behind us.

"Yeah." She said

"No your not." Haley leaned down in front of her and felt her forehead. She picked up her wrist.

"Oh My God Abby your diabetic, where's your insulin."

"In my locker." She said weakly

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked looking over

"She's diabetic." Haley yelled over to him.

"No I don't think so." Jimmy said and started to pace.

"She's really sick." Haley said.

"Fine go, but just her."

Haley helped Abby up and led her toward the door. Once she reached the door she turned back around to face us.

"GO!" Jimmy yelled.

"I'm scared of the others."

"Are there others Jimmy?" Haley asked gently. Jimmy turned back toward Abby

"Just go." He said calmly. Abby turned and ran down the hall. He turned back to face us.

"Next person to go into that hallway dies." Jimmy said looking at his gun. I let my head fall back on Nathan. I was tired at this point. I wanted to be home where it was safe. The sounds of a slamming door made all of us snap our heads up.

"I guess that's my cue." Jimmy walked out the door.

"Jimmy stop, you can turn back, don't do this." Rachel said

"I have too." Jimmy walked out of the room and Nathan pulled both Haley and I close to him. About five minutes later the sound of a gunshot made all of us let out a cry. I sobbed on Nathan's shoulder. There was another shot. I couldn't believe that I was sitting in a school shooting. Tree Hill was suppose to be safe from all this. Soon the SWAT team came in and told us it was safe to go. Once outside a swarm of news reporters and police and just about everyone else invaded us. Tears ran down my face when I saw them load two body bags into the back of an ambulance. I saw the others run to there parents and hug them like there was no tomorrow. I saw Dan but instead of running over to him I walked away. I just didn't want to be around him or anyone else for that matter. I wanted to walk to my favorite table but I found myself at the River court. I found Lucas there sitting on the picnic table with his head in his hands. I silently walked over to him and sat down next to him without saying a word.

"I thought about you." He said to me. I looked over at him; he still wasn't looking at me.

"I thought that I could die or you could die in that mess and I would have never gotten to know you. That just about killed me."

"I thought about you too." I said looking out into the distance.

"Peyton was shot." He said looking in my direction

"Will she be ok?" I asked hanging my head and looking at my feet.

"Most likely, the bullet hit her leg. They just took her to the hospital."

I nodded my head to show that I understood.

"I'm sorry, Aidan."

"For what?"

"For waiting for a moment like this to talk to you."

"It's Ok."

Before he could say anything Nathan walked up.

"Hey you going home?" He asked me

"I don't feel like it."

"Dan is going to be at the house." Nathan said coming and sitting down next to me

"Now I really don't feel like it." Lucas let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah me either." Nathan said.

The three of us sat in a comfortable silence. I put out my hands to the side of me with my palms up. Both Lucas and Nathan took my hands at the same time. We sat there without saying a word until the sun went down.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter people try and deal with life after the shooting. Review.


	6. Memories

When I woke up the next morning I half expected to see Dan. I walked downstairs rubbing my eyes.

"Where's Dan?" I asked Nathan who was sitting on the couch.

"He left last night." He answered watching TV

"Are you going to visit Peyton today, I thought that I could go with you if you are."

"No I am going to spend time with Haley today."

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"You can come with me if you want."

"No that's OK, I think I want to stay home anyways." I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Ok. I am going to go then." He got up and kissed my forehead like he used to do when we were little.

"Bye." I whispered when he left.

The truth was that I didn't want to stay home. I wanted to get out of the house and go visit Peyton. Being alone scared me now. I thought of people that I could call, Nathan was with Haley, Brooke was probably at the hospital, and there was Lucas. I pushed the thought of calling Lucas out of my head. I decided on calling Landon, he would come over. I was about to dial his number when the doorbell rang. I threw the door open to see Lucas standing on the other side.

"Hey, Nathan just left." I said.

"Yeah I came to see you anyways." I opened the door wider and let him in. He looked terrible; his hair was messy and eyes red. I knew that he didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Can I get you any thing?" I asked.

"No, I just came to see how you were."

"I've been better." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Same here." He said taking a seat on the couch. I sat down on the other side.

"You know Lucas, Keith was really proud of you." Lucas snapped his head toward me.

"He talked about you all the time to me. Dan would only tell me not to talk to you but Keith told me that my father was a jackass then he would tell me all about you." I continued.

"You want to go see Peyton?" He asked me obviously changing the subject.

"Yeah I do." He led me to his car. I wondered if he was all right to drive but then again the hospital wasn't that far.

"Were you and Nathan always so distant?" Lucas asked.

I thought about his question for a moment.

"No we weren't. When Dan started to pressure him about basketball that's when we grew so distant. I remember this one time when I was around five; Mom and Dad were in this really bad fight. There was swearing and things were getting thrown around. They were arguing about me, about how I was mistake and everything. To make matters worse there was this terrible thunderstorm. I remember being so scared. I heard my bedroom door creep open and there was Nathan on the other side. He came to make sure that I was OK. He ended up staying with me that night to keep me calm."

"Wow, what was the breaking point for you guys."

"When Dan and him were trying to teach me to play basketball but I just wasn't getting it. Dan told me to leave them alone because he needed to have his full attention on people that would actually do something with the Scott name. After that they started to ignore me."

"That's rough." He said taking his eyes off the road for a minute.

"Not as rough as your situation." I said taking him in.

We pulled up to the hospital. I began to grow nervous, I hated hospitals.

"You ready?" Lucas asked me.

"Yeah sure lets go." I said hoping to regain some strength before we got to the door. Lucas walked ahead of me leading the way. He got to the door and held it open for me. The fumes of the building made my chest tighten and my head spin. I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Aidan are you OK?" Lucas asked

"I don't think I can do it." I said backing away from the door.

"I'm right here with you." Lucas said taking my hand. I looked into his blue eyes.

"Ok let's go." Lucas put his hand on my back and led me into the front entrance.

We found Peyton's room with little trouble, although some old lady did hit on Lucas. We got to Peyton's door to see her sleeping with a man, which I assume was her father sitting next to her bed.

"Mr. Sawyer, Hi." Lucas said extending his hand.

"Lucas. Good to see you." Mr. Sawyer said

"How is she?" I asked.

"She will be fine, just some physical therapy and everything will be back to normal. Are you one of Peyton's friends?" He asked.

"She's my sister." Lucas interrupted.

"It was nice to meet you, now if you excuse me I am going to get some coffee and real food." I smiled at him when he left the room. Lucas and I got comfortable on some chairs.

"I never went to visit Nathan when he was in the hospital." I said out of the blue.

"Why?" Lucas asked meeting my glance in the reflection of the window.

"I was scared. The last time I went to visit someone in a hospital she ended up dieing. So when I heard that Nathan was in a crash and here, I freaked. Even when he is being the biggest jackass to me I still love him anyways just because he is my brother. I was scared I would lose him without ever patching things up."

"Who was she?"

"Who?"

"The person you visited."

"She was my best friend. She died in a car accident. Drunk driver."

"That explains a lot."

Peyton stirred in her bed but didn't wake.

"We might have to come back later." Lucas said.

"Probably."

I got home to find Nathan wasn't home yet. There was a message on the machine. I pushed the bottom and got water.

"Hey kids, It's mom. I decided that I am going to come home. See you soon."

That was it. Hey kids I'm coming home. The front door opened.

"Hey kid, Haley and I are going to see Peyton, want to tag along." Nathan said poking his head into the house.

"No I just got back from there."

"Did you take a taxi or something?" Nathan asked walking farther into the house.

"No Lucas took me." I said sitting at the counter.

"Oh that was nice, I probably wont be home until later." He said starting to walk out the door again. I suddenly felt this rush of sadness wash over me.

"Hey Nate!" I jumped off the counter and ran to him. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. He threw his arms protectively around me like he did when Jimmy Edwards threw me into that room.

"Do you think that you could be home tonight, just you and me?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah I can do that." He kissed my head " I will bring back a pizza or something."

He left with Haley for the hospital.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Next Chapter: Aidan and Nathan bond over pizza and there favorite movies. Peyton comes home and Keith's and Jimmy's funerals.


	7. I'm not mad at you, I just hate you

A/N: Wow I am so sorry an update took so long. I am finished with senior year so now I have more time to devote to my stories. Enjoy

I was picking out movies when Nathan came home with a pizza.

"Ok I figured that we can both pick out our favorite movie and we could watch it together. So far I have picked out, The Breakfast Club and How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days." I said holding up both DVD's.

"Breakfast Club." Nathan said motioning to the movie in my left hand.

"Good choice." I said throwing the other movie to the side.

Nathan moved to the kitchen, I followed him in. I threw myself on the counter.

"Peyton comes home tomorrow." Nathan said grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"Yeah just in time for the funerals." I said

"You have your outfit ready for Keith's tomorrow."

"Yeah." I said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Ok let's pick out my movie." Nathan said grabbing his plate full of pizza and walking into the living room.

"Ohh this is my favorite part!" Nathan yelled out in the middle of Dodge ball. I rolled my eyes while looking down at my empty plate.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He said not taking his eyes off the television. I smiled lightly and continued to watch the movie.

I woke up the next morning not wanting to get out of bed. I saw my black dress hanging on my closest door. I sighed and rolled over on my black. My bedroom door opened slowing. I raised my head to see Nathan leaning in my doorway.

"Come on we have to get ready."

"I can't do this." I said quietly and rolled so my back was facing him.

"Aidan I will be there with you." I heard Nathan walk over to my bed and sit down. He laid next to me like he used to do when we were little.

"You have to go for Keith." He got up and left the room. I let my tears fall.

Keith's funeral was evidence on how well he was loved. I wanted to stand next to Nathan or Lucas but those spots were all taken so I ended up next to Brooke and Haley. I couldn't bear to watch all these people cry. I just couldn't believe that Jimmy shot Keith…my uncle Keith. It broke my heart to see Lucas cry over the death of the only man that he considered a father. After the funeral I meet up with Haley and Nathan.

"Were going to go back to the house to change, you coming with us."

"No. I'm going straight to Karen's with Brooke."

"Ok we will see you later." Nathan slapped my shoulder and walked away with Haley. I looked around for Dan but didn't see him anywhere. That was just like him.

At Karen and Lucas' everyone was gathered in the kitchen sharing stories about Keith. A sense of regret washed over me knowing that I didn't have any stories to share. The subject slowly switched to Jimmy. Every time his name was said I have a flash of him standing over me with that gun. Mouth was in the middle of telling us about Jimmy's funeral when Lucas walked into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare mention his name, not here in my mother's house." Lucas said with an angry tone that left all of us stunned. He turned and walked out of the kitchen. I set my drink on the counter and left the kitchen. I searched the house but still found no sign of Nathan or Haley. I saw Peyton walked in with her dad not far behind her. Brooke rushed up to her; I decided that I would wait until later to talk to her. I found myself in front of Lucas' bedroom door, which was open slightly. I pondered for a minute weather I should talk to him or not.

"Are you ok?" I asked moving into the room.

My response was a shrug of the shoulders. I moved and sat next to him on the bed. We sat in silence, mostly because I had no idea what to say.

"If he wasn't already dead, I would kill Jimmy Edwards for killing Keith." Lucas sneered. His comment scared me. For a second I saw a splash of Dan in him.

"Lucas that's not fair to say. Jimmy was sick, he needed help."

"That's no excuse!" Lucas yelled jumping up from the bed. At this moment I prayed that Nathan or Haley would walk in and take over.

"Ok I'm going to leave you be." I got up and started to leave. I looked back at Lucas and left.

Shortly after I went home. I slammed the door shut when I entered the house.

"Nice of you two to show up." I said to Nathan and Haley when they entered the living room.

"We were just on our way."

"Don't bother now." I said and stomped up the stairs slamming my bedroom door. I threw myself on bed. I pulled my journal out of my nightstand. I haven't written in it for a while now. It was about time again.

It was around 9 when I heard Nathan's car pull out of the driveway. Where in the hell did they go all the time? I had the sudden urge to leave the house and go to the beach. I searched my room for a clean hoodie but couldn't find one. I went to Nathan's room and found an old Ravens Basketball with this jersey number and name on the back. He never wears it anymore so I doubt that he would miss it. I pulled it over my head and left the house. The walk to the beach was long but nice. I found a spot next to our beach house. I don't know why I sat there. I had some strange force that pulled me there and told me to sit down. I pulled my knees close to my bed and rested my head. The reflection of the stars on the water was calming. I wasn't there for five minute when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over to see Dan.

"What do you want Dad?" I said not looking at him.

"Listen Aidan I know that your mad at me or some reason, maybe I didn't pay enough attention to you or something…I don't know. I just want to start over with you."

I let out a small frustrated laugh

"Dad I'm not mad at you…. I just hate you." I got up brushed off the sand and went back home.

A/N: HA! Updated finally! Sorry about the wait but now its summer vacation and I have all the free time in the world to write! Next Chapter: Deb and everyone's favorite Hot Uncle Cooper return to Tree Hill while someone else decides its time to leave the small town for good. REVIEW!


	8. I want to leave Tree Hill

A lot changed when I came back from the beach that night after my little talk with Dan. I came home to an empty house. I had missed the note Nathan left when he left that night saying that there was a party at the school and to come if I wanted. I couldn't help but think how inappropriate that was. I heard a car come home around mid-night. I was half asleep on the couch. Nathan walked in with Haley right behind him.

"Hey." I said groggily sitting up. Nathan said on the coffee table in front of me.

"I have to tell you something." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Ok." I was concerned now.

"Haley and I are moving back into the apartment together." He said carefully. I let the words play in my head for a while.

"What about Brooke?" I asked not wanting to face the real facts in front of me.

"She will figure it out." Haley said

"What about me?" I said in a low whisper.

"Mom will be home soon." Nathan tried to reason.

"Right." I said with a sarcastic tone. I moved off the couch and went to my room.

I woke up to an empty house and another note from Nathan saying that he would be by Monday or something to pick up his stuff. Nathan and the rest of the gang was invited up to Rachel's' for the weekend to help forget about what happened. It was suppose to be a healing process or something like that. I tried to figure out what to do with my time. My thoughts went to Landon. I haven't talked to him since the shooting. He had called me many times but I didn't want to return his calls. I hadn't been in the mood to talk to anyone for that matter. I left the house to find Landon. I found him at the pier buying some coffee.

"Hey." I said simply walking up to him.

"Hi." He said in a bored tone.

"Sorry I haven't returned your phone calls." I said following him to a table.

"Yeah. It's fine." He said avoiding all eye contact.

"We can talk now." I said sitting across from him.

"Why did it take you so long to come to me?" He said almost glaring at me.

'"I wasn't in the mood to talk or hang out." I said playing with the rings on my hands.

"I got tired of waiting around for you to decided to get over it."

"Get over it?" His words hurt me.

"Yeah Aidan get over it and stop sulking about it. It's not going to make you feel better." Landon said.

"I was held at gun point then held hostage. My uncle was killed in that shooting and you want me to get over it! That's unfair!" I yelled standing up.

"What's unfair is you making me wait around." He yelled back.

"How insensitive are you?" I knocked his coffee over spilling it all over the table.

"Hey!" He yelled wiping off the coffee that spilled on him.

"What ever we were is over." I said walking away from not looking back.

I spent the rest of my weekend at home in my room catching up time with my journal. I heard the front door open and shut. Two voices filled the living room. It wasn't Nathan and Haley though.

"Mom!" I yelled running down the stairs. She grabbed me in a tight embrace and held me close.

"Here's my favorite girl." She said still holding tight.

"That's the last of the bags Deb." I heard another voice say. I would know that voice anywhere. I looked over mom.

"UNCLE COOPER!" I squealed. He held his arms out to me. I ran to over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and swung me around like he did when I was little. I hadn't seen Uncle Cooper in over year. My Uncle Coop was probably the only person in the world that truly understood me. He was the first person I had called crying to say that my best friend had died in that car crash. He was always the person I called when I needed to talk.

"How's my favorite niece."

"Uncle Coop, I am your only niece." That line never got old.

Nathan and Haley came over the next day to announce that they were getting married again in front of everyone. The bigger thought on my mind was Lucas. I hadn't talked to him in awhile. I walked to the Rivercourt to find him there sitting on the picnic table.

"I see that you're still alive." I said sitting next to him.

"Barely." He muttered

I was at a lost for words. I wanted to help him so bad but he was unreachable.   
"Seriously Luke, let people help you." I got off the table and left him there alone.

Tonight was the first basketball game since the shooting. The team was going to wear their black jerseys with "KS" on the front. I sat in the middle of the bleachers. Mom and Uncle Coop were out for the night. I saw the teams gather in the middle of the court. The look on Lucas' face told me that he wasn't ready. I watched as he traced Keith's initials on his jersey then look back at the crowd. Nathan gave him a concerned look. Lucas turned back to Whitey and shook his head no and left the court to sit on the bench. A few seconds later Nathan went to Whitey to tell him something. The game was a forfeit. I walked out the school to find Lucas sitting against a wall. I slid down next to him. I heard that the third time was the charm.

"I'm going to quit basketball." He said to me, tears threatened his eyes.

"Luke tonight was not your night. It was to soon. You will get back in the game."

"No its not that. I want to live." He said turning to face me. Tears slid down his cheek. The look in his eyes made silent tears slid down my own face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I have HCM." Those three letters came back to haunt me. Everyone in the family had to get tested when Dan found out he had that condition.

"Luke." I choked out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my big brother close to me and let him cry into my shoulder.

A few days later I found out through Nathan that Lucas left the team because of the fact that he had HCM and wasn't taking his medicine. Lucas had told his mom that he had HCM and left the team. Karen decided that it was best to leave the small town for awhile, to get away from it all just for a couple of days. I thought about my life here in Tree Hill. I was still haunted by the face of Jimmy Edwards standing over me with a gun pointed at my face. Watching two body bags being pilled into the back of an ambulance. I walked down to Uncle Coop's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said.

"Uncle Cooper, I want to leave Tree Hill…for good."

A/N: A little cliffhanger for you. You know the drill by now. Submit me those reviews.


	9. The decision is easy the telling is hard

"What did you say?" Uncle Cooper said sitting straight up in his bed. I moved farther into the room. I spoke more slowly this time.

"I want to leave Tree Hill for good." I said playing with my fingers.

"Ok lets go grocery shopping."

"What? Uncle Coop its almost midnight!" I said confused

"It's never to late for grocery shopping." He replied putting on his shoes.

"Uncle Cooper I am trying to have a serious conversation with you and you want to go grocery shopping."

"Go on go get dressed." He ushered me out of the room.

I met Uncle Coop in the kitchen wearing a pair of gaucho pants and a blue tank with a pair of flip-flops.

"Alright lets go." We went out to his car. The car ride to the store was in complete silence. Every time I tried to bring up a conversation he would turn up the radio. We pulled into the local grocery store parking lot that was almost empty.

"Got to love stores that are open 24 hours." Uncle Cooper said getting out of the car. I sighed and followed his lead. Once in the store he grabbed a cart and walked straight toward the ice cream section.

"So what is this about you wanting to leave Tree Hill?" Uncle Cooper brought up my conversation from earlier.

"There's nothing for me here." I answered picking out sprinkles.

"What about your friends?" He asked throwing some hot fudge in the cart.

"I don't really have any." I replied.

"And your family here?" He asked cautiously. I cocked an eyebrow at him, sighed and turned my head away.

"What about them?"

"You Nate, and Luke seem to be closer." Uncle Coop said pondering over other ice cream toppings.

"Yeah but Nate is getting remarried and Luke has Brooke and is still trying to deal with his HCM and Keith's death." I answered pulling full Spanish nuts from off the shelf.

"Your mom is here." Uncle Coop said moving over to where the ice cream was.

"But for how long?" I asked. Uncle Cooper gave me a look.

"Don't give me that look, you know how she is." I replied accusingly sticking a finger in his face then walking away.

"And don't even bring up Dan. He is only getting worse."

"So what is your real reason for wanting to leave?" Uncle Cooper asked leaning against a freezer.

"I want to start over. I want to get that day out of my head."

"And you think leaving is going to do that for you?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I do."

"Where are you going to go?"

"With you."

"Aidan…No way."

"Please Uncle Coop. You have that free bedroom and you don't live that far away." I gave him pleading eyes.

"I can hardly take care of myself let alone a 15 year old girl."

"I can take care of myself. I have been doing to forever."

"Fine but only if your mother agrees to it…after you ask her."

"Thank you Uncle Coop!" I ran over to hug him.

"Your welcome."

"So what's all this." I said referring to the cart full of ice cream and toppings

"Doesn't matter, now lets go get some bowls and spoons." Uncle Cooper said taking off.

"But Uncle Coop we have those at home! Uncle Cooper!"

After we checked out Uncle Cooper drove us to the pier. The logical thing to do would have been to sit at one of the tables but Uncle Coop wanted to sit on the rock wall over looking the river. We ate our sundaes in silence for a moment.

"Are you positive you really want to leave?" He asked me again.

"Yes." I said simply after a couple seconds of thinking about it.

"Ok then when I leave Tree Hill you come with me." I nodded and went back to my ice cream.

"Alright lets go kid. I have a date tomorrow night."

"Oh right with your 26 year old model." I said with a lovey dovey voice.

"Hey you want to live with me or not." Uncle Cooper scolded. I shut up but laughed anyways following him to his car.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. I told myself that I would talk to mom today about living with Uncle Cooper.

"Morning honey. I made your favorite, pancakes, eggs and bacon."

"Thanks Mom. Mom I need to talk to you about something." I said sitting at one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Oh honey this is going to be so great. Living together as a family again. Eating breakfast and dinner together." Mom gushed obviously not hearing what I said before her. Uncle Cooper entered the kitchen at that moment. I shook my head no to say that I haven't told her yet.

"Mom I need to run something by you."

"Here honey eat up before your breakfast gets cold." Mom said putting my plate down in front of me. She came beside me and kissed my head then hugged me tight.

"Its good to be home with you. Now what did you have to say to me." Mom said sitting across from me.

"Just that it's good to have you home." I replied cutting my pancake. Mom smiled widely at me. I looked over to Uncle Coop who just drank his coffee. He obviously knew that telling mom was going to be harder than I first anticipated.

After breakfast I decided that I needed to practice telling someone that I was planning on leaving. I decided to tell Nathan. I grabbed my bike out of the garage and rode down to Nathan's apartment. It only took me about 10 minutes, it only took about 10 minutes to get to anything in Tree Hill from my house. I ditched my bike in front of the building and ran up the stairs. I debated whether to knock or walk into the apartment. I decided that it was best to knock. You never know with those two. Haley answered the door after a few seconds.

"Aidan. Hey come on in." She moved away from the door to let me in.

"Hey is Nathan around?" I asked looking around the apartment.

"No he is still in bed. Those last couple of games really wore him down." She said taking a seat at the island that sat in the kitchen. I almost knew that Nathan would still be sleeping. He had to work twice as hard at the last couple of games with Lucas gone. Now the biggest game of the year was tonight. The Ravens were playing Oak Lake and Nathan was playing against his archrival Damien West.

"Do you want me to tell him something for you?" Haley asked me

"No just tell him that I need to talk to him the second he wakes up. It's really important." I walked out of the apartment not waiting for Haley's response. I didn't want to go home yet. I went in the direction of Peyton's house. I knew that she wasn't home because she was up in Chicago visiting Pete from Fall Out Boy but I rode past her house anyways.

"Hey Mr. Sawyer!" I yelled out coming up on the Sawyer house.

"Hi Aidan. Oh Aidan I have a question for you." I stopped my bike and nodded.

"What do you know about this Pete?" He asked me. I thought about it.

"From what I have seen and talked with him. He seems like a nice enough guy." I answered as honestly has I could. The truth was I didn't know much about the guy at all.

"Thanks for your help." Mr. Sawyer replied sarcastically.

"No problem." I rode off.

A few minutes later I came across Brooke and Mouth walking down the street.

"Hey baby Scott!" Brooke yelled out to me.

"Hey guys what are you up to?"

"Planning revenge on Rachel." Brooke said with a look of cruelty in her eyes.

"What did she do to you this time?" I asked laughing

"It's what she did to Mouth and your Uncle Cooper." Brooke replied.

"Brooke, Rachel doesn't know my Uncle Cooper." I answered standing up from my bike.

"Oh she knows your Uncle Coop better than you think." Mouth replied with sadness in his voice.

"Because she is dating him!" Brooke finished.

"Brooke you know my Uncle Coop, he doesn't go for high school girls." I said

"I know that!" Brooke almost yelled.

"That means Rachel lied about her age." I whispered putting all the information together in my head. Rachel was Uncle Cooper's 26-year-old model. I wanted to kill Rachel at this point. Uncle Cooper would be devastated when he found out.

"Want to come with us to plan revenge?" Brooke asked. My cell phone went off before I could answer.

"Sorry but not today. I have to take this call." I said referring to my phone call from Nathan. Brooke and Mouth nodded and walked down to Karen's.

"Hey Nathan. Lets meet somewhere. I have to talk to you about something."

A/N: Reviews Please! Next Chapter: Aidan tells Nathan her news and the big game of the season. Plus will Aidan tell Uncle Coop about Rachel?


	10. Embarrased yet proud to be a Scott

I met Nathan at the Rivercourt a few minutes later.

"So what was so important that you needed to get me out of bed?" Nathan asked as I approached him.

"I have to tell you something."

"Can you hurry I have things to do before the game tonight." I tried not to get frustrated with Nathan knowing that he was under a lot of stress.

"After your wedding I am going to go live with Uncle Cooper." I said quickly.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"I haven't told mom yet so don't mention anything." I said pleading with him.

"Aidan you can't just pack up and leave." Nathan said standing in front of me.

"Nathan I have to."

"Why?"

"There is nothing for me here. I can hardly go to school anymore. I just have to leave." I said getting tired of explaining myself.

"You're being a bit dramatic. Everyone has had a rough time lately but that is no reason to just leave."

"I want to start over. Is that so bad?" I asked him almost crying.

"Start over here."

"I need a new environment."

"That's bullshit!" Nathan yelled.

"Why don't you want me to leave!" I yelled back to him.

"Because you and I are at a good place right now and I don't want to lose that!" Nathan left me stunned. He really did care. He really did want to get along.

'Nate Uncle Coop doesn't live that far away."

"Then why leave." Nathan said calmer.

"I just have to." I whispered

"Just think it through OK." Nathan said taking my face in his hands. I nodded at him knowing that he didn't fully agree with my decision.

"Come on I will walk you home." He said nodding his head in the direction of home.

* * *

We got home to hear yelling coming from inside the house. Nathan ran in first and I followed behind. I walked in to find Dan yelling in Uncle Coopers face. Well not yelling but Dan could be loud when he wanted to.

"What the hell is this? Dad just go!" Nathan yelled pulling Dan away from Uncle Coop. I moved out of the way and stood next to mom. Dan came over and kissed the top of her head and mumbled something I couldn't understand. He then turned to me and grabbed my chin.

"I could never hate you Aidan Nicole." He said to me. I jerked my head out of his grasp and ran over to Uncle Cooper who put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Hey try not to kill that one too." Dan said. I watched, as Uncle Coop's face got red. Nathan finished pulling Dan out the door. From inside the kitchen everything was quiet. I decided not to tell Uncle Cooper about Rachel or tell mom my plans about leaving. It just wasn't the right time. Tired screeched a few minutes later. Mom ran out to see what was going on. Mom and Nathan came back inside.

"It's time for a restraining order." Nathan said leaning against the counter. Surprised everyone else agreed to that. I thought it was a bit extreme but with everything that Dan has put the family through maybe it was the right idea. Mom left the kitchen to call the police I assumed.

"Can I leave now?" I said to Nathan walking past him brushing against his shoulder before I left the kitchen. I heard him let out a sigh before I was out of earshot.

* * *

I was in my room watching TV when I heard a knock at my door. I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I ignored it. The door knocked again, I turned up the TV louder. I watched as the person at the other end tried to budge my door opened but it was locked so there was no success. A few seconds later my door came flying open with a huge thud which caused me to fall out of my bed with blankets and all. I pushed the hair out of my eyes to see Uncle Cooper unplug my TV. He stood over me with his hands on his hips.

"If you're going to stay with me, stuff like this isn't going to happen." He said pointing at my door that was now just barely hanging on.

"Sorry." I mumbled picking blankets and myself off the floor.

"Your mom wants us in the kitchen, the cops are here." He said beginning to walk out the door.

"I don't need to be there." I replied laying down.

"Yes you do now lets go." Uncle Coop said becoming stern.

I ignored him by turning my back to him.

"Fine." Uncle Cooper walked over to me and threw my tiny frame over his shoulder. The thought of yelling and kicking crossed my mind but in the end seemed pointless. He carried me until we reached the kitchen then literally dragged me the rest of the way.

"Are we all here?" An officer said.

"Yes that is everyone." Mom said.

I tried to listen to the officer with the monotone voice go over the restraining order details but I really didn't care. I signed where I was told and that was that, Dan was no longer able to come near me or the rest of the family. Nathan left soon after to finish getting ready for the game. It was decided that we would go as a family. That was mom's new favorite word and idea, family. I debated when to tell her that I was leaving. Today was just not the day.

* * *

Mom and I arrived at the gym about 45 minutes early. She had the restraining order in her hand and was ready to face Dan. We saw Dan walk in all high with power and walk straight to Nathan. Mom literally ran to get to Nathan first; I stayed back and just watched. You could hear Dan yelling through the whole gym. This was one of the reason it was embarrassing to be a Scott. They were never afraid to fight in public. Soon the police step in and interfered before Dan could say or do anything more. It hurt me to see how dysfunctional my family was. I could just add this to my reasons to leave Tree Hill. Mom walked back to me, I could almost see the look of freedom in her eyes. She definitely seems happier. The rest of the players and cheerleaders came to floor and began to warm up. I saw Rachel talking with Bevin.

"When did you say Cooper was coming?" I asked mom.

"He didn't know when he would be able to get here. He had a date that he couldn't cancel tonight." Mom replied flipping through her cell phone. I looked back at Rachel and glared. That bitch was going down.

It was half time already. I could positively say that this was one of the most exciting games I have ever been to. The Ravens were losing but not by much. Nathan was at his best tonight. I secretly hoped that Dan could be here to enjoy it. Half time was over and the game was back in full force. Oak Lake would score then the Ravens. Ravens now had the ball. It was no surprise when it was passed to Nathan; he went for the shot when Damien West fouled him.

"You did that on purpose!" I heard Haley scream, pushing Damien who pushed her back. Nathan jumped to his feet to defend his girl. The refs broke it up and Nathan got ready for this free throw. The ref said something and Nathan was pulled from the court. Mom and I looked at each other concerned.

"It will be fine." She said to me but she definitely meant it for herself.

While Nathan was away Oak Lake dominated the game. At the end of the fourth quarter Nathan reappeared with his warm-up jacket on. Whitey called a time out while Nathan took off his jacket. Now I am not one to cry at the little moments like watching a baby take its first steps or watching puppies being born but watching Nathan wear Lucas's jersey seriously made tears sting my eyes.

"Hey sorry I am so late." Uncle Cooper's voice said. I jerked my head to see if he had noticed Rachel yet. Nope we were in the safe.

"Uncle Coop I have to tell you something." I said trying to get his attention.

"Not now." Uncle Coop said waving me off.

I turned my attention back to the game to see Nathan make a perfect three point shot twice. Damien now had the ball. Nathan fouled him, which looked like to be on purpose. Damien missed both shots, the foul was on purpose. There were only seconds left in the game. The last time out was over, Raven had the ball. Damien was trying to freak out Nathan. I heard there coach yell foul him. Nathan shot from the three-point line, Damien fouled but the basket still counted. All Nathan needed was one free throw shot and the Raven won the game. The whole crowd waited with faded breath. Nathan turned to Damien and smirked. He shot the ball, all you heard was the swoosh of the net. The whole crowd cheered and jumped to their feet and ran to the court. At the point I was proud to be a Scott and to be able to call Nathan my brother. I stayed in the stands with Uncle Cooper who was clapping. All of a sudden his clap slowed down and stopped. I followed his gaze to Rachel who was dumbfounded. The hurt in his eyes made me want to jump off the stands and choke her perfect fake smile off her face. Before anything could be said or done Nathan ran over to us. He engulfed me into a sweaty hug.

"Great game tonight Nate!" I said to him once he let me go. I wiped some of his sweat off my arms.

"Thanks! I just came over to see you guys before we left." He said. We all said our final goodbyes then left.

The house was quiet from where I sat in my room. I heard the doorbell ring. I knew that mom wasn't home and that Uncle Coop wouldn't be answering the door anytime soon. I ran down the stairs and swung the door open to find Rachel on the other side.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly

"Where's Cooper?" She said trying to get passed me. I pushed her so she stumbled backwards.

"He doesn't want to see you." I said trying to shut the door in her face. She pushed the door back open, which caused me to stumble back.

"That is for him to decide." Rachel said pushing past me. There was no way I was going to let that bitch push me around in my house. I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Get out of my house Rachel!" I sneered at her.

"Listen, I have to see him. I have to explain myself." She said pleading with me.

"If he wants you out, you leave." I said stepping out of her way.

I fell asleep on the couch waiting for Rachel to leave. I woke up the next morning to Uncle Cooper shaking me.

"Hey kid you awake?" He said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I am now." I said rubbing the sleep off my eyes.

"Listen I talked to your mom about last night and everything that happened. We both agreed that it would be best if I left town for a bit. I will be back in time for the wedding of course."

"I will go with you. It will be like a test run." I said hopefully

"No, I have to go alone but I will be back and hopefully you will have talked to your mom by then, then we can go." He said

"Ok agreed." He smiled at me then kissed my forehead.

"Get that door of yours fixed while I am away." He said before walking out the door. I smiled to myself and went back to sleep.

A/N: You know the drill….Review. I am not sure what I will have go on in the next chap. I know that I will have Aidan and Nathan bond some more trying to fix her door and Aidan will talk to Deb! REVIEW!


	11. symbolization of a new beginning

I agreed to help my mom at Tric to get things ready for the rehearsal dinner for Nathan and Haley that night. It would be the perfect opportunity to talk to her about leaving with Uncle Cooper.

"Mom I need to mention something to you." I said hopping up on the counter.

"Ok honey what is it?" She asked sorting through some paper work.

"Can you look at me?" I asked trying to find her eyes. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face me.

"Ok You have my full attention."

"I discussed this with Uncle Cooper and he said that if it was alright with you, I could leave Tree Hill and move in with him." I said with one breath.

"What did you just say?" Mom said in a disbelief sort of way

"Mom, you have to understand that…"

"No what I need to understand is that my brother told you that it was alright to leave your home without talking to me about it first." Mom said getting angry.

"Listen, Uncle Coop said…"

"I don't care what "Uncle Coop" said. You are not leaving!" Mom yelled

"MOM!" I yelled back.

"No Aidan, it is not OK with me, you can't leave."

"Screw you! After Nathan's wedding I am leaving with Uncle Cooper whether you like it or not!" I screamed. I jumped off the counter and ran out of Tric, running into Rachel on the way out.

"Slut." I muttered under my breath loud enough for her to hear.

I ran all the way to Peyton's house.

"Hey" I said out of breath when I got to her room.

"Hi." She said not looking up from her computer.

"How was Chicago and Pete?" I asked flopping down on her bed.

"It made me miss Jake." Peyton said referring to her recent break up with Jake before she left to pursue her interest in Pete.

"How so?"

"He didn't have any time for me. It made me wonder why I went down there in the first place." She said turning to face me. "It made me feel so selfish the entire time I was down there. I had this great guy here and I let him go because some rock star showed a little bit of interest in me."

Before I could say anything there was a knock on her door. Both of us turned to see Jake standing in the doorway.

"I wasn't eavesdropping or anything but I just heard everything you said." Jake said sheepishly.

"I am so sorry." Peyton said walking over to him. Jake held his arms out for her and she fell into him perfectly.

"I will leave you two alone." I got off the bed and left the house. I walked the couple blocks to Luke's house. I knew that he was home by now. I saw the car in the driveway and made my way to the front door. A couple seconds after my first knock Karen answered the door.

"Aidan Hi."

"Hi, Is Lucas home?" I asked politely.

"No. He went for a walk. Do you want me to tell him that you stopped by?" She asked

"No that is alright. I will just talk to him later."

We said our goodbyes and I left to go to the place I knew Lucas would be.

I found Lucas at the Rivercourt like I knew I would. He was carefully dribbling a basketball. I stood back and watched as he lazily threw the ball. It barely made it near the basket. The ball rolled over and hit my foot.

"Nathan told me about you." Lucas said moving over to the picnic table. I picked up the ball and twirled it in my fingers.

"Yeah I figured he would." I said sitting next to him. Lucas moved his body so he fully paying attention to me.

"I know what its like to run away from your problems." Lucas said looking intently in my eyes.

"I don't think your runaway counted. You were only gone for what a day." I joked. Lucas let out a laugh.

"Well let's just say I know the feeling." He said still laughing.

"Mom doesn't want me to go." I said still playing with the basketball in my hands.

"Probably not."

"I yelled at her and told her I was going anyways." I said

"If nobody wants you to go then maybe you shouldn't go." Lucas said carefully

"Are you saying that you don't want me to go either?" I asked him.

"I didn't say that." He said playing coy. I moved off the table and stood in front of the basket.

"I'm making the right choice. I know I am. Without a doubt." I shot the ball and it bounced off the rim.

I thought about going back to Tric to try talking to mom again but decided against it. I made my way to Nathan's instead.

"Hey Aidan." Haley said as I let myself into the apartment.

"Is Nate home?" I asked looking around a little.

"The bedroom." She said motioning toward the door. I walked the short distance to the room.

"Nate you decent?" I asked before entering.

"Get in here." He demanded. His tone was desperate.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Close the door." He ordered

"What is wrong with you?" I asked closing the door.

"Which one do you like better?" Nathan asked holding out his palm to me. I looked to see three different wedding bands in his palm. I pick each one up and studied it carefully.

"What is all of this?" I asked looking at the last ring.

"I want to give Haley a new ring to symbolize a new beginning."

"Hm my brother the new American poet." I mocked him.

"Just tell me which one you like better." He said getting annoyed.

"This one." I said holding up the last ring I looked at.

"Perfect." He put the rings back in their appropriate hiding place.

"Ok so I didn't come over here to pick out wedding rings with you." I said flopping down on his bed.

"Then why are you here?" He asked turning back around to face me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help me put my door back on?" I asked almost begging.

"What happened to your door anyways?" He asked

"Uhh nothing important. Please Nate!" I begged him.

"Sure why not." He said giving in.

"Great lets go!"

"Ok lift it up a little more." Nathan said trying to drill in some screws.

"It wont go up any further." I said struggling with the door.

"Hold that spot." He said. I heard the drill start followed by an "Oh shit". I saw the screw roll past my foot.

"Over there by the lamp." I pointed out when I saw him looking for it. We tried again and again and again. Finally it looked like we were finished.

"We did good." Nathan said as we sat on my bed admiring our work. We clicked our plastic Gatorade bottles together and went back to admiring the door. We both jumped as the door fell of its hinges once again.

"Got a phone book?" Nathan asked looking over to me.

"Under the night stand." I said casually taking another sip out of my bottle.

Nathan left shortly after hiring someone to come over and fix my door. We both had to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. I still had to go over my lines that Brooke gave me for tonight. I was playing Haley in the famous porn argument. I was pretty sure that I would be in it with Lucas. I just hope I didn't have to kiss him. I arrived at Tric about an hour later. The place was already packed. I saw an anxious Brooke race over to me.

"Baby Scott where have you been?" She asked frantic

"Calm down Brooke. We still have plenty of time."

"I can't calm down. We have people calling in sick because of the stupid flu and everything is going wrong." I listen to Brooke ramble and tried to figure out how to help her. I was relieved when I saw Jake and Peyton walked toward us.

"Look there's Jake and Peyton they can help you fix everything." I said pushing Brooke toward them. I saw Lucas from the corner of my eye and walked over to him.

"Have you tried talking to your mom again?" He asked me. I looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with mom. She looked away from me.

"No." I said simply. He came up behind me and gave me a little nudge in her direction.

"Go." He whispered in my ear then left.

Slowly I made my way up to the bar. I sat on one of the stools closest to mom.

"Mom you have to understand my reason for leaving." I said calmly as possible.

"No I don't she said." Surprisingly she didn't walk away from me but came closer.

"Mom please just listen to me. I have to leave. That day just about killed me…literally. I need to start over in a new place, to start to deal with what happened." I explained to her.

"I called Cooper after you left. We had a long talk. You can go."

"Thanks Mom." I cried. She pulled my face close to her.

"You promise to call me everyday." She said squishing my face together.

"I promise." I mumbled out.

"I love you Aidan." Mom said kissing my forehead.

" I love you too Mom."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Brooke's idea of the play was a success. Come to find out there was a kiss in my scene but only that Luke had to kiss my cheek. That was all right with me.

"I'm exhausted." Brooke said flopping down in a chair at a table we all were sitting at. All including, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake and me.

"You did good tonight, B. Davis." Peyton said congratulating her friend.

"Yeah Brooke tonight was amazing. Thanks for everything." Haley said giving Brooke a hug.

"It was all nothing." She said. I laughed a little thinking about how calm she was now compared to earlier. Everyone left soon after but I stayed to help mom finish up a few things so we could go home together.

A/N: Next chapter will be the Naley wedding. There will be a car crash but I haven't decided if anyone is going to die or not. Review!


	12. lives hanging in the balance

It was the night before Nathan and Haley's wedding and Mom and I were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn lightly covered with butter and Parmesan cheese, my favorite in between us. We were watching a movie that we had picked up before coming home. The front door rattled open and Uncle Cooper appeared seconds later with his hands behind his back. Mom and I both jumped up to greet him.

"What do you got there?" I asked motioning to the mystery item that he was hiding.

"Just a little something for my favorite niece." He said pulling out a dress bag from behind him.

"What?" I asked taking the bag that he was handing me. I laid it on the coffee table and unzipped the bag slowly. A gasp passed my lips when I held up the dress in its full glory. The dress was a peacock blue roller glitter silky knit dress with a bathing suit tie neck halter neckline with appliqué with a built-in-bra and a rouched midriff with a hanky hem.

"Do you like it?" Uncle Cooper asked me curiously eyeing up my expression.

"I love it." I said still in shock.

"I figured you could wear it to the wedding." He said.

"It's perfect for the wedding." I screeched running over to give my uncle a hug.

"Alright let's get this back into the bag before something spills on it." Mom said helping me put the dress back into its bag.

The next morning Mom awakened me early by literally running around the house trying to get ready. I groggily got out of bed and walked past the blanket that was hanging in my doorframe as a replacement door until my real door got fixed.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked her rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"So many things to do today. Why aren't you ready?"

"Because its only 6 and we don't have to be at the church until 9 and all the girls are getting ready there." I explained.

"Right." Mom said then walked away from me. I let out a stifled laugh and went back to bed.

Mom dropped me off at the church a little after nine. She said that she had some things that she needed to do and that she would meet before the wedding. She was meeting up with Nathan at his apartment with Dad and they were riding in the limo together. I was asked if I wanted to ride along but I declined. I went into the church and walked to the back where everyone was getting ready. I looked around the room to see Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Karen, and surprisingly Rachel helping each other get ready. I shot a quick glare at Rachel before anyone noticed me.

"Hey baby Scott! Are you ready for me to do your hair." Brooke greeted me. I ran my hand through my hair, which I had just cut so it was now layered and up past my shoulders.

"Yeah sure." I said. I sat in the chair that I was instructed to sit in. Brooke ran a brush through my hair a couple of times and played with the length before she started. Everyone chatted about the wedding and all the little details until Karen left the room.

"Aidan I need you talk to Lucas." Brooke said pulling on my hair.

"What! Ow Brooke that hurts." I said wincing in pain has Brooke styled my hair.

"I think that were drifting and he is coming real close to breaking it off with me and I don't need that right now." The more Brooke talked the harder she pulled on my hair.

"Brooke sit down and tell us what is going on." Peyton said taking over my hair after noticing how much pain I was in. Brooke sat in a chair that was in front of me. Actually she kicked Haley out of it so she could convince me to talk to Lucas.

"I am going through a lot right now with different…things and I am really going to need him." Brooke explained some more.

"What kind of things?" Haley asked finding another chair to sit in.

"It doesn't matter. I just need you to talk to him." Brooke pleaded with me.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her not really sold on this idea.

"Just ask him if he is planning on breaking up with me." She replied.

"I'll see what I can do." I said giving in.

"Thanks!" She squealed jumping up to hug me.

"Aw Brooke you messed me up!" Peyton bellowed

We all finished getting ready. Haley looked beautiful and my dress fit perfect. I met up with Mom as planned. I had to sit between her and Dad because Mom said that she didn't want to kill him on Nathan's day.

The sound of the piano signaled that the wedding was about to begin. All the girls looked beautiful and the men looked handsome. I noticed Rachel glaring at Uncle Cooper. I prayed that she wouldn't ruin the day for Nathan and Haley. Lucas walked Haley down the aisle and handed her off to Nathan. I was pretty sure that there wasn't a dry eye in the house when they spoke their vows to each other. You could tell by looking at them that they were in love. It was the kind of love that we all wish for sooner or later in life. The ceremony was finished with a kiss and everyone cheered.

The hall for the reception looked beautiful Peyton and Brooke went above and beyond with the decorations. I found Lucas talking with Mouth at the DJ stand. I decided that now was the best time to talk to him.

"Your girlfriend is needy, pay more attention to her." I said sneaking up behind him.

"What?" He asked swinging his face back to look at me with the predicable confused look on his face.

"Your girlfriend is needy right now." I replied a little slower this time.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asked his full attention on me.

"She thinks that you're going to break up with her because you are drifting." I said trying to remember everything Brooke had told me a few hours before.

"I will talk to her."

"That is all I ask." I patted his shoulder before walking away to find my seat. On my way over I saw the tension between Uncle Cooper and Rachel.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked taking my seat next to him.

"Something like that." He replied.

Mouth introduced the newly married couple…again and the party soon began. There was dancing, laughing, eating, drinking, and just plain fun. Than again it was a Tree Hill party. I looked around to find Dad but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Dad?" I asked my mom when she came up to me.

"I have no idea." The way she answered I could tell it was a lie. I was beginning to get tired of being lied to all the time.

It was time for the toasts. Both Brooke and Lucas gave toasts about the love that Nathan and Haley share with each other. Now I am not sure what came over me but I grabbed my drink and made my way to the stage. I looked over the crowd of people that was now staring back at me; I cleared my throat and began.

"As most of you know I am Nathan's little sister. I have seen every relationship that he has had. I have seen him be with many girls and let me tell you there were a lot of girls but no girl has ever made him look as happy as when he is with Haley. I have witnessed or heard almost every little fight they have had. That is until he moved out but that's not the point. Nathan and Haley have been through a lot together. They have fought and made up too many times to count. He taught her how to shoot a free throw and in return she made him into a better man. They have sacrificed so much for each other and because of that they are able to love each other more than we can ever imagine. I just hope that someday I find a love as great as there's. To my pain in the ass brother and my beautiful sister in law." I raised my glass toward them and everyone else did the same. Stepping off the stage I went over to Nathan and Haley to be greeted by a hug from Nathan.

"Ok that's enough! Nathan I can't breathe! Get off me!" I pushed away from him. I turned to Haley and she smiled and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Come here." She said opening her arms. I laughed and gave her a hug. Uncle Cooper stepped on stage and gave a speech about love and how great it was to find it young. After he was finished we got lost into our own conversation until Rachel's drunken slurred voiced echoed throughout the room. I didn't hear too much of the speech because I was paying attention to everyone else's reaction around me. The only part I heard loud and clear was

"To sex with Cooper!" Rachel stumbled off the stage and stormed out of the building with Uncle Cooper right behind her. The reception quickly got back to full party mode. Soon after the reception was over. The limo was replaced with a car because Rachel had taken off with the limo.

"Have fun in London." I told Nathan when he came over to me to say goodbye.

"We definitely will." Nathan said smirking at Haley who grinned back at him.

"Oh I do not need to hear this." I said with disgust. Nathan laughed at me and moved on finishing his goodbyes. I still wondered how they could afford to go to London. Nathan and Haley drove off with people yelling and cheering. After the crowd cleared out Mom and I helped Brooke and Peyton clean up the hall. There wasn't much to be said because we were all so tired and were ready to go home. It only took about two hours but the hall was cleaned. Mom and I arrived home to see a message on the machine,

"Just leave it." Mom said

"Mom we just cant leave it. It might be Uncle Coop." I said trying to make her see how this could be an emergency.

"Your right." Mom walked over and hit the button.

"Mrs. Scott this is Dr. Hanks from Tree Hill Memorial Hospital we have just brought it your son Nathan and your brother Cooper they have been in a accident. You might want to come down here." That was all the doctor said. Mom stared at the machine with a look of daze and I fell back against the counter. I didn't want to assume the worst but I did. All I could think was that Nathan and Uncle Cooper were dead. Mom grabbed her purse, cell phone and my wrist and ran out of the house. I grabbed my phone on the way by. Mom sped all the way to the hospital. It was the same hospital that Peyton had been in. I got the same feeling when I came up to the door. My chest tighten and I found it hard to breathe. Only this time I didn't have Lucas to lead me in. I followed Mom through the hallways until we finally found the right waiting room. Mom found a doctor and ambushed him.

"I'm Deb Scott. Tell me about my brother and son."

"Mrs. Scott, you and your daughter might want to sit down."

"A/N: HA! I left you with a cliffhanger! I hope that you wont have to wait to long for the next chapter. I plan to start writing it after I submit this one. I have been writing the next chapter in my head for a while now. REVIEW!


	13. bitter, jealous, drunk

I sat in the hard hospital chair choking back tears. Mom sat across from me sobbing so hard that her body was shaking. I opened and shut my cell phone and played the doctors words in my head.

"Nathan is going to be fine. We are just going to run some tests on him just to be on the safe side. Cooper on the other hand, he is still unconscious. Again we are running tests but there is a chance that he will never wake up."

That was that. I felt my throat begin to tighten and my eyes began to burn. I couldn't cry. I needed to be strong for my mom. I wanted to go see Nathan but he was only allowed one visitor at a time and Haley was in with him. Uncle Cooper was allowed no visitors but Rachel on the other hand, the bitch that caused all this was allowed all the visitors she wanted because all she had was some cuts and bruises. I all felt so surreal. My brother and uncle were lying in a hospital bed because of one wrong move. It was all so unfair that the person that caused this was just fine. I know that I was being unfair to Rachel blaming all this on her but I didn't care. From the corner of my eye I saw a figure walk in. I turned fully to see it was Lucas. He was still in his tux but he shirt was un tucked and unbuttoned at the top. He let out a soft sigh when he looked at my mom then turned to me. I stood up and walked slowly over to him. Tears were threatening again but once he held on to him I let them fall. Lucas held me tight as I cried into his shoulder. He did his best to calm me down by rubbing my back and telling me that everything was going to all right. He walked us over to a set off chairs and sat down.

"We were suppose to leave today. I had everything packed." I said referring to moving in with Cooper.

"It's OK Aidan, everything is going to work out." Lucas said putting my head on his shoulder.

"But what if it doesn't. What if he dies Lucas? I wouldn't be able to handle it if he dies!" I said bawling at this point.

Within the half hour the waiting room was full. Jake, Peyton. Brooke, Karen and Dan all sat waiting for news. Haley came out and sat with us soon after.

"He is fine. He is sleeping now." Haley said with dried tears and smeared makeup on her face. Her hair was a bit messed up but she still looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Everyone was quiet but I could tell that everyone was thinking about the same thing. I was curled up next to Lucas on a couch trying my best not to think at all. Every time I went to think about something my mind wondered to the worst.

"I need to take a walk." I said breaking the silence.

"Want me to go with you?" Lucas asked me.

"No I need to go alone." I said knowing exactly where I was going. I came up to a doctor and asked for Rachel's room.

"Down the hall on the left. D312 but make it quick visiting hours are almost over."

"I wont be long."

I made my way down the hall and found the room with no trouble. I stood outside the door and looked at her. She was still awake and looking out the window. I made my way into the room.

"Aidan I'm…" Rachel started but I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear what she was going to say next.

"Don't you dare say that you are sorry. Sorry is not going to cut it." I said with fresh tears falling down my face.

"It was an accident." She said, her voice raspy. I could tell that she had been crying.

"Well your little accident caused my brother who I was just getting close to almost die and your little accident has made my uncle, my best friend to become unconscious with a chance of never waking up." I said with a hostile even tone.

"I didn't mean to." Rachel cried.

"You know what Rachel, if you weren't such a bitter, jealous drunk this would have never happened. You better pray that Cooper doesn't die because if he does I will make you regret it." I turned on my heels and stormed out of the room.

I let out a breath when I turned out of her room. I walked down to Nathan's room.

"Sorry Miss but you can't go in there. Visiting hours are over." A doctor said stopping me.

"But I'm his sister." I pleaded

"You have a half hour." I smiled at the doctor and walked into Nathan's room. He was hooked up to IV's and laying silently in his bed. I knew that he wasn't sleeping.

"Nate?" I whispered

"Hey Kid." He said with a tired voice.

"How do you feel?" I asked walking closer to the bed.

"In a little pain but nothing has bad as the car accident. How are Cooper and Rachel?" He asked me. I pulled up a chair close to his bed and sat down.

"Rachel is fine, just fine." I said letting out a sigh

"And Cooper?" He asked me again.

"Nathan, there is a chance that Cooper may not survive." I told him carefully. He sighed and turned his head away from me.

"I visited Rachel before I came here." I said changing the subject

"You told her off didn't you." Nathan said looking at me again.

"I needed to. Listen I have to get out of here before they throw me out. You get better." I moved off my chair to give Nathan a kiss on the cheek and a careful hug.

"I love you Kid." He said to me before I left the room.

"I love you too big brother." I choked out. I was so glad that he was OK.

A/N: My favorite and easiest chap to write yet. I know it wasn't that long but I did leave off a good note. Coopers life is still in question. Next chapter is when we find out if he lives or not. Review!


	14. Holiday From Real

It had been a couple of days since the accident. Both Rachel and Nathan had been released. We were at the hospital everyday waiting on news on Uncle Cooper. He was moved out of the ICU and was allowed one visitor at a time. Everyday I went to the hospital and everyday I waited in the waiting room all day.

"Have you gone to see him yet?" Lucas asked sitting next to me, handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"No." I answered taking a sip out of the cup.

"Aidan you really need to see him."

"I will see him when he wakes up."

"Aidan he may not wake up and you will have to live with the regret of not visiting for the rest of your life." Lucas said seriously.

"He isn't going to die. I have all ready decided that." I said still in denial.

"Honey you have to face the facts." Mom said sitting on the other side of me.

"HE ISNT GOING TO DIE!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me. I jumped out of my chair and walked to the other side of the room.

"I know this is hard on you honey but Lucas is right you need to visit." Mom said putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged off her touch.

"I can go with you." Nathan said from his seat next to Haley.

"Will everyone just leave me alone!" I yelled again turning to look at everyone.

"Your losing time." Mom said again

"Why are you all so pessimistic?" I asked

"Were being realistic." Nathan said

"I need air." I replied frustrated with everyone in that room. I walked out of the hospital and sat on the nearest bench with my face on my hands. The past couple of days had been so hard. Everyone had been to visit him even Dan and I couldn't find the courage. I couldn't decide if I was scared or in denial or what it was causing me to drag my feet to visit my uncle that could die in the next couple of days. I sat in the same waiting room in that same chair everyday all day trying to the strength to walk to his room. I felt a body sit next to me. I didn't bother to look up to see who it was.

"You remember when Nathan was in the hospital?" I was shocked to hear Haley's voice. I slowly sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah." I said trying to figure out where she was going with this story.

"I was on tour and I got the call from Luke. I just remember being so scared that I was going to lose him. Then when he told me that he didn't want me to come home I didn't know what to do so I stayed on tour. Everyday from then on I find myself laying in bed and wondering what if. What if he did die? What if I just came home when I had the chance? I don't want you to have what ifs in life."

"I don't want what ifs either." I said pulling my 'Cooper Lee Enterprise' hoodie closer to me.

"Go see your uncle Aidan." Haley said getting up to leave me with my own thoughts.

I walked back into the hospital a few minutes later and went straight to Uncle Cooper's door. It was slightly open. I stood outside it frozen for a good five minutes lost in my own versions on what I would find on the other side. I slowly pushed the door farther open but didn't move. The only light in the room was the light coming in from the window but it was enough to see him clearly. Uncle Cooper was hooked up to a ventilator to help him breathe. There were IV's and different tubes coming from everywhere. The monitors showed that he was stable. I let out a breath and walked a bit farther into the room. My body was stiff and my palms were clammy. I felt cold chills run down my spine the farther I walked. I finally came up on the bed. The only sounds in the room was my quick breaths to keep from passing out and the sounds of the monitors. I sat on the chair that was closest to the bed in an awkward silence.

"You can talk to him you know. He can hear you." I turned to see a nurse come into the room.

"I have heard that. I never knew if it was true or not." I said not looking at her.

"It's true. I hear it from patients all the time.' She said injecting some medicine into an IV. "Are you his daughter?" She asked.

I laughed slightly. "No but close. I'm his niece." I said looking at my lifeless Uncle.

"I will leave you alone now." The nurse said walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I took Uncle Coopers hand in mine. It was cold and rough.

"So I guess you can you hear me. Listen Uncle Coop you can't die. You have to prove everyone wrong. It seems like I am the only one that believes that you can't die." The tears began to fall. "I am still packed when you get out of here and get better we can leave and start over. We can get away from everything. You promised me that I could move in with you. I told mom and she agreed. I even got my door fixed. Some carpenter had to come in and do it because when Nathan and I tried to fix it we just messed it up more. So you see I did everything you told me to so you have to wake up. That is part of the deal, I do what I am told and we leave." I took some time to wipe away some tears from my face. "You have always told me that my actions affect everyone around me. If you just give up and die that is going to affect everyone around you. Especially Nathan and me. You are the only constant in our life. You are always the one that is there when we need some to talk to and you are always the one that comes running when we hit a wall. You can't take that away from us. We need you more than you know. We rely on you more than you know. I love you Uncle Cooper please don't leave me." I finished and put my head on his bed and just cried.

I walked out of the room about 45 minutes later. I was tired and weak from crying so I leaned against a wall outside the room for support.

"Aidan?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Landon standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly

"I volunteer here." He answered. I laughed thinking about how ironic it was.

"As what a counselor. Do you tell the families that just lost a loved on to just get over it and stop sulking about it." I replied resentfully

"I'm sorry about that." He said stepping closer to me. I put my hand in between us.

"No don't." I said walking away.

"Let's talk about it." He said grabbing my arm.

"I don't want to talk about it." I cried out trying to free my arm.

"What is going on here?" A doctor said coming up to us.

"Nothing I was just leaving." I whispered walking away to meet up with my family.

"Aidan wait." Landon said coming after me.

"I don't want to talk to you. I told you that. Just leave it alone."

"I really am sorry. I was just frustrated."

"I don't care." I said turning the corner to the waiting room. Before Landon could say another word he was greeted by the glares of Nathan and Lucas. I watched has he turned and walked away.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked pointing to the spot where Landon was standing.

"No one important." I said taking a seat next to Lucas.

"The nurse said you went to see Cooper." Lucas said

"Nosey bitch." I mumbled so my mom would hear me. Lucas laughed. He put he arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to whisper in my ear,

"I'm proud of you."

Again we sat and waited. Right before visiting hours were over a doctor came out to us. We all sat up with anticipation.

"He's awake." The doctor said. We all let out "Oh my gods" and "I can't believe its"

"He wants to see you." The doctor said pointing to me. I got up slowly and followed him to Uncle Cooper.

"I am going to go fill in your family." He said walking away. I walked in to see Uncle Coop sitting up in his bed. He looked tired and pale but the same.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you, did you?" He asked. His voice was tired and hoarse. I let out a laugh that was followed by some more tears.

"I was hoping not." I answered honestly.

"Come here Kid." He said opening his arms. I walked over and sat on the bed to hug him. He held me as I cried into his chest.

A/N: He pulled through! WOO HOO! I hoped you liked it. Next Chapter: Uncle Cooper comes home and when it's time to leave will Aidan go with him or stay with the family she is just beginning to get to really know? Review please.


	15. Surprises

"Get out! Just get out!" I heard Uncle Cooper yell as I walked closer to his room. It had been three days since he had woken up. The doctors had kept him a few extra days to run some more tests and keep an eye on him. I had visited him everyday. I usually snuck him in decent food from his favorite restaurants in town. I saw Rachel walk out of the room with tears running down her face. She brushed past me without a word.

"Everything alright?" I asked when I entered the room.

"Uh yeah. What do we have today?" He asked referring to the bag I had hanging on my shoulder.

"Well I picked up some chicken with mashed potatoes." I said pulling the take out box from my bag.

"Looks good." He said opening the box.

"While waiting for the food, I ran next door and picked up some magazines. I got Sports Illustrated, Esquire, GQ, and for your reading enjoyment a Maxim." I threw the magazines on the bed. "Oh I got your change too." I dug in my pockets to get the change.

"Keep the change." Uncle Cooper said between bites of chicken.

"But it's like thirty bucks." I felt guilty

"I said keep it."

"Thanks. So what's the deal with Rachel?" I asked grabbing a chair.

"That was nothing." I gave him a skeptical look. He sighed and put down his dinner. "In the limo she told me that she was pregnant. Now she came in here to tell me that she lied."

"Oh I see."

"No more Rachel for me."

"Finally." He laughed at me. There was a knock at the door. I turned to see Nathan walk in.

"Hey Uncle Coop. Can I borrow Aidan for a second."

"Yeah take her. I'm sick of her anyways." I gave Uncle Cooper an offended look and followed Nathan out of the room.

"What's going on Nate?" I asked once we stopped walking.

"I have to tell you something." He said looking around nervous.

"Are we going to pull of a heist?" I asked sarcastically.

"What? No. Just listen." Nathan looked around again.

"Just tell me already."

"I got accepted to Duke."

"Nathan that's great. Duke is your dream school." I ran out to hug him.

"Haley is pregnant." I stopped mid hug.

"What?" I shouted.

"Sshh. Nobody really knows about it yet."

"What are you going to do?" I asked thinking about all the ways this could go.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet."

"You will figure it out." I tried to assure him.

I walked into my house later that afternoon. Uncle Cooper was coming home tomorrow and I had to make sure that everything was all set. I was greeted with Mom passed out on the couch. I walked over to her to see a pill bottle on the coffee table. I glared at mom shaking my head at her with disgust and disappointment. I grabbed the pills off the table and stormed out of the house.

I banged on the door as loudly as I could over and over until it opened.

"What are you doing to her?" I yelled at Dad once he opened the door. I pushed past him.

"Excuse me?" He seemed taken back. I took the bottle of my pocket and shoved it against his chest.

"What did you do to her?" I asked again more calmly.

"You think I have something to do with this?" He asked holding out the bottle.

"Yeah I think you do! You're always the causes of shit like this. You caused it last time."

"Your mother has a serious problem. Anything could have ticked her off. The accident, anything." I turned around and faced the wall.

"You repainted?" I pointed at the wall that was once wall but was not a reddish. Dad's face fell a little.

"Uh yeah." He fell over his words.

"Why?" I asked him. Was he getting tense?

"Just needed the change I guess." That almost sounded like an excuse.

"Whatever. Just stop messing with Mom." I left the house.

I was so upset about Mom that I couldn't go home. Talking to Nathan was out of the question. He had his own problems to deal with. Visiting hours were over at the hospital so there goes talking to Uncle Cooper. I walked to Lucas'.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked me when he opened his door. I thought that it was so cool that he had his own door to the outside in his bedroom.

"I'm just having a really rough night and I needed someone to talk to." He opened his door wider and I let myself in. I flopped myself down on his bed and sprawled out. He sat down next to me and waited for me to begin.

"I thought that life was going to be good. Uncle Coop woke up and now I can leave this place but now I am having doubts about leaving." I looked up at Lucas to find him listening intensely. "Nathan and Haley are having a baby and Nathan got accept to Duke. He can't figure out what to do and that shouldn't affect me but for some unknown reason I someone get emotionally involved. To make matters worse I came home today to find out that Mom is back to popping pills."

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked me surprised.

"Yeah. So I went and confronted Dad about it. He acts like he has nothing to do with it but we both know that's a lie. So for those reasons I want to leave Tree Hill with Uncle Coop but then again, Nathan and Haley are having a baby. I am going to an aunt! I want to be involved in that."

"You're going to be a cousin too." I looked at Lucas confused.

"My mom is pregnant with Keith's baby." I sat up on the bed.

"You're going to be a big brother again." I gave Lucas a hug.

"Another reason to add to my list." I sighed in frustration.

"Listen Aidan. If you are having doubts about leaving then maybe you shouldn't go."

"I don't want to deal with all this shit from my parents though. It's easier just to leave."

"Then don't. Stay out of it."

"I live with it though Lucas. I will have to deal with my mothers wacky ass everyday."

"Move out." Lucas said as though it was the best idea ever.

"You don't want me to leave Tree Hill but you want to move out. Where am I going to go?"

"You can move in here." I looked up to see Karen standing the doorway. I wondered how long she has been there.

"You can't be serious." I said looking back and forth between Lucas and Karen.

"Aidan you're a good kid. You shouldn't have to deal with your mother's drug addiction and your fathers unkindness." Karen said sitting on the other side of me.

"My stuff is already packed and I don't really want to leave Tree Hill anymore."

"So you will move in?" Lucas asked me.

"Sure. We can give it a try." Karen smiled at me and wiped away some tears that escaped my eyes. Her and Lucas both hugged me and for the first time I felt as though I was part of a real family.

Nathan, Haley and I helped Uncle Cooper home from the hospital the next morning. Mom was to high to even bother coming. We all walked into the house together. Mom was on the couch drinking god knows what flipping through the channel. Everyone let out a sigh when they saw her.

"Not again." I heard Nathan mumble.

"Good you see you all home." Mom's words were slurred.

"Deb what are you doing?" Uncle Cooper asked obviously disappointed in her.

"Just having a drink."

"At ten in the morning." He was frustrated with her.

"Its noon somewhere." Mom was the only one that laughed at her joke.

"I have something to say." I said. I had to say this now. Everyone focused there attention on me.

"Uncle Cooper I can't leave Tree Hill with you." I said slowly. He looked at me as though he knew that all along.

"Oh that's great you're not leaving me." Mom ran over and planted kisses all over my face. I pushed her away.

"But Mom I am still moving out." She looked at me baffled.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked me.

"I am going to move in with Lucas and Karen." Everyone looked at me with there own expressions.

"KAREN!" Mom yelled. "You would rather live with her than your own mother."

"Mom you have a problem and until you get that fixed for good I won't live with you." I left the room leaving everyone with there own thoughts.

A/N: Well I updated! How about that surprise of Aidan moving in with Lucas and Karen bet you didn't see that one coming. I didn't either I just decided that as I was writing haha. Review! Next Chapter: Aidan gets settled into her new home and Dan finds out that his daughter would rather live with Karen then him.


	16. Moving in and getting settled

Karen gave me the spare bedroom that was previously the attic. She said that it would give me the privacy that I needed. Lucas and Nathan had helped me move in my twenty some boxes full of clothes and everything else that was in my old room. I looked around my new room that had a bed, nightstand, closet and dresser and was full of boxes piled around wondering where to begin. Karen gave me permission to decorate any way that I wanted to make it feel more like home. The walls were fine the colors they were they just needed some posters and pictures.

"Need some help?" Karen asked me walking into the untouched room.

"No not really. I was just wondering where to begin." I said taking another look at my boxes.

"Well it usually helps to start with the top." Karen laughed tapping on the nearest box.

"Good Idea. Karen I can't thank you enough for this." I said taking a seat on the bed.

"It's no problem really. I will let you get started." Karen smiled at me and left me to my unpacking.

I finished my unpacking about five hours later. I looked around at the room. My bed was made with my stars and moons bed sheets, my nightstand had my lamp and pictures on it. The walls were covered with posters of my favorite bands and paintings. My closet and dresser was full of my clothes and shoes. I saved the top drawer of my dresser for hair supplies and makeup along with other junk. The top my dresser had my CD player and my favorite CD's scattered across it. The last thing I did was lay down my throw rug that matched my bed sheets. I sighed in satisfaction looking at my new home.

"Well look at you Martha Steward." I spun around to see Lucas standing in my doorway.

"Ha your funny." I said taking a sip out of my water bottle.

"It looks good though." He said looking around.

"Thanks. I'm going to go take a shower. I cant stand my smell anymore." I grabbed some extra clothes and ran down to the bathroom. I got of the shower twenty minutes later refreshed and less smelly. I saw the slight glow from Lucas's bedroom. I padded over and peered inside to see him frantically typing on his laptop.

"Hey" I said pushing the door open with my foot.

"Hey come on in." He said shutting his laptop. I heard James Blunt, Goodbye my Lover playing softly.

"How are things with Brooke?" I asked sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked at me surprised.

"Things are fine." He answered.

"Lucas, people don't play Goodbye my Lover on repeat if things are fine." I said. He sighed and flung his head back.

"She broke up with me." He finally answered.

"What? Why?" I was shocked.

"She just said that she didn't miss me anymore and that it seemed like I didn't miss her. She said that she just needed to be single for awhile." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Luke." I put on a pout to show how sorry I was.

"It's alright. You going to the game tomorrow?" He asked me changing the subject. I moved so I was sitting Indian style.

"Yeah I figured I could go with you if that is alright." I replied.

"UUHH how un cool is it to have your little sister hanging around all the time." He joked. I laughed and threw one of his throw pillows at him.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed. Night Luke."

"Night Aidan."

I woke up the next morning refreshed. Last night had been the best night sleep that I had in awhile. I walked into the kitchen to find Lucas reading the Sports section of the paper.

"If you're ready in fifteen minutes I can give you a ride to school." He said not looking up.

"Let me just brush my teeth." I met Lucas by his car. I flung my backpack in the backseat.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me when he pulled out on the road.

"Amazing!" We pulled into the school parking lot and got out. "You are a terrible parker." I told Lucas looking at his crooked parking.

"At least I'm in the lines." He shot back. We went our separate directions. I pushed my way to my locker.

"How's the new living arrangement?" Peyton asked me. I turned to see her and Jake standing there.

"It's good." I answered putting some of my books away.

"Sorry about your Mom." Jake said

"Yeah so am I." He gave me a sad smile. I heard the bell ring.

"We better go. See you later." Peyton said dragging Jake with her.

"See you guys later."

"Take a moment in your life and write about it. Tell me why this moment is so important to you. Tell me why this moment meant something to you." My English teacher droned on about your latest essay assignment. Was he kidding me? Every student in this classroom was going to write about the school shooting but none of them were actually in that room. They would all write about how they learned that life is to short and you need to treat people nicer and yada yada. I knew that I wanted to write about that but not because I learned that you need to treat people nicer but because it brought me closer to my brothers and it made me realize how important family was. The bell rang to signal the end of the class period and the end of the day.

"It's due next Friday!" Mr. Boyer yelled out. I walked out of the room and to my locker. I heard the girls next to me talking.

"So what are you doing your essay about?" One asked.

"Oh defiantly the school shooting. That was so tragic." She replied.

"Yeah it defiantly taught me to treat people nicer." Another one said. I rolled my eyes at them.

"OH MY GOD! It's Lucas Scott. He is such a babe!" The blondest of them all shrieked!

"Did you hear him and Brooke broke up!" Her friend asked.

"Ahh no way!"

"Way!" I mocked them. They all turned and looked at me with disgusted expressions.

"Excuse me but were you invited into this conversation?" One by the named of Ashley asked me.

"Good luck on that treating people nicer idea." I cocked my eyebrow at them, slammed my locker and walked toward Lucas.

"You ready?" He asked me looking behind me at the girls.

"Yeah lets get out of here."

I was in my room working on my essay on my laptop when I heard Lucas yell up to me.

"Aidan Let's Go!" I looked down at the time.

"Luke it's only 5 the game doesn't start until 7!" I yelled back down at him.

"You want a ride or not?" He yelled back up.

"Give me a minute!" I yelled exasperated. I saved my document and went over to my closet. I found Nathan's old hoodie that I borrowed and never gave back the night I went down to the beach. I put on my blue flip-flops and found my Raven's hat that Dad had gotten me one Christmas. I was in the Raven Spirit tonight! I ran down the stairs to see Lucas sitting at the kitchen table impatiently.

"Finally!" He jumped up from his chair and ran out the door.

"Jeesh boys in a hurry." I mumbled shutting the door behind me.

"It's like a ghost town in here." I stated when we entered the empty gym. I saw a few people around setting up.

"The guys are in the back. You stay here."

"Yes master." I saluted Lucas. He gave me a grin and walked away. I sat on the first set of bleachers with my legs crossed and my chin in my hand.

"Aidan what are you doing here so early?" I heard someone ask me. I looked up to see Mouth walking toward me with his equipment to broadcast the game.

"Luke dragged me here this early. It's hard for him to be off the team you know? So I am pretty sure he is back there doing the pre-game ritual." I said pointing toward the boy's locker room. Mouth nodded at me like he understood. He continued to set up. I saw Nathan walk out still wearing his shirt and tie.

"Hey that's my sweatshirt!" He accused when he got near me.

"You never wear it anymore and I have to support my big bro." I defended myself.

"Doesn't matter. I have to talk to you anyways." We walked out of the gym. He leaned against a nearby pole.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I decided that I am not going to Duke." He answered looking away.

"Nathan…"

"No it's for the better. I have to think of Haley and the baby now." He said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked sticking my hands in my front pocket.

"I don't know. We will figure it out."

I gave him my infamous, I have to say something but I don't want to say it out loud look.

"What?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing." I played it off.

"No you have something to say. Just tell me what it is."

"Nate, you just can't say that you will figure it out and just expect some genius idea to fall in your lap." I said carefully knowing that Nathan would take some offensive to that statement. He looked at me a little taken back.

"I just have to think it over. That's all. Now I have to get back." He walked away from me. I stood outside for a few more minutes thinking about what Nathan would end up doing. I walked back into the gym to see Lucas and Mouth talking. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I made my way over to them.

It took about an hour for the gym to fill up. It made me wonder why people came to these events so early. There was still another hour until the game started.

"Save my seat." I told Lucas. I needed to get up and move around. I got restless sitting around. He didn't say anything but he waved back at me. I took that as a sign he heard me. I saw Landon walking in. I tried to avoid him but he spotted me and ran toward me. I cursed at myself and waited.

"Hi." He had his hands shoved in his pockets, which told me that he was nervous.

"Hi." I said as dryly as possible hoping that he would get the hint that I didn't want to be having this conversation. I saw my Dad over his shoulder. "Listen I have to go talk to my Dad." I made my way around him.

"Aidan. Good I needed to talk to you." Dad said when he noticed me.

"Sure." I said, anything as long as I didn't have to talk to Landon.

"I heard that you moved out and moved in with Karen and Lucas."

"Yeah I did. I just couldn't deal with Mom anymore."

"You could have moved in with me." He said

"Dad" I groaned. He knew why I couldn't do that.

"Listen I know that we are not always on the best of terms but my door is always open to you. You're my little girl and I love you." His last sentence startled me and gave me goose bumps. "Nice hat by the way." He said pointing at my head. He walked away. I curled my lip up at him and took off my hat. I made my way back to my seat. From the corner of my eye I saw Landon waving me over to sit by him. Did he seriously think I was going to sit with him? I scoffed at him and took my seat next to Lucas.

"My life is so weird." I said putting my forehead on his shoulder. He patted my back in sympathy even thought I know he didn't mean it. The night started about 45 minutes later. Dad gave Nathan an award for being some kind of hero by saving everyone from the water. Lucas guest starred on Mouth's broadcast talking about how he missed the game but he loved being here to support them. The Ravens ended up winning, no surprise there.

"You going to Rachel's party?" I asked Lucas while we waited to leave.

"Yeah but your not." He said.

"Why not?" I asked

"Because I said so."

"No way that because I said so shit isn't going to work with me."

"Aidan there is no way I am letting you go to that party."

"Fine than I will go ask Nathan if I can go with him and Haley." I said walking away

"But you live with me." I stopped dead in my tracks. I snarled and spun around.

"Please Luke. I really want to go! Please! Come on Luke what's one party. I promise I wont drink or cause a scene!" I whined my best whine while pulling on his shirt.

"Fine but if I catch you with one drink." Lucas warned.

"You wont!" I shrieked in victory.

A/N: OK I know that was a weird place to end but I didn't know where else to go with it. I also know that some of the details from the show are a little mixed up in my story but its my story and I can do what I want with it haha. Next Chapter: Rachel's party and all the drama that Tree Hill parties cause. Just to let you know I wont be writing psycho Derek in this story because I have Jake even though we don't get to see him much. Peyton never told Brooke that she has feelings for Lucas because of Jake so Peyton and Brooke are still good friends. REVIEW!


	17. Let's Party!

Rachel's party was in full swing by time Lucas and I got there. There were people everywhere. Most of them were well past drunk and on there way to passing out. I fought my way into the house. I found the kitchen with a little trouble. I saw Mouth standing by the keg.

"Hey Mouth do you know where Brooke is by any chance."

"I don't know. Probably making out with your uncle somewhere." He slurred.

"Oh really? How about Peyton?" I thought I might as well ask him as many questions as I could. Drunken Mouth amused me.

"Hmm probably with Brooke making out with your uncle. Everyone loves your uncle." Mouth swayed when he moved.

"Mouth Peyton has Jake."

"Jake is probably there too."

"Alright Mouth don't drink to much."

I walked back outside and took a look around. I saw people splashing around in the pool and making out in lawn chairs. I scrunched up my face at them and walked the other direction.

"Hey baby Scott." I heard Brooke yell over to me.

"Hey Brooke." I greeted her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." We walked over to a private corner.

"Lucas told me you guys broke up. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Yeah everything is fine. I just needed to be single for awhile." She tried to explain to me.

"Well you guys seemed so good together. The break up was just out of the blue."

"Listen Aidan. Our break up isn't really any of your business so just back off." Brooke stormed away from me. I was surprised on how defensive she got so quickly. I stood there with my mouth gaped open for a few seconds. I went back to the kitchen to see Jake standing with Mouth.

"Hey Mouth, look it's Jake!" I said when I entered the kitchen

"I hate Jake!" Mouth staggered away gripping on to counters as he tried to walk.

"He hates you?" I questioned.

"Apparently I am too good looking." Jake explained. I gave him an amused look. I saw Lucas in the living room talking with Nathan and Skills with a drink in his hand. Hell if he can drink then so can I. I grabbed a cup off the counted and filled it from the keg. I put my finger to lips.

"Don't tell Lucas." I whispered to Jake before walking back outside. I found an empty lawn chair and sat down in it. I gulped down my drink in about five seconds. The alcohol went straight to my head. I saw Landon walk toward me with two blue cups in hand.

"Is one of those for me?" I asked when he sat next to me. He handed me a cup without saying a word. I sipped out of this one. There was vodka and something else in this drink.

"I miss you." Landon said breaking the silence.

"You didn't even know me." I replied taking another drink out of my cup the alcohol burned my throat.

"I knew you well enough."

"We hung out like twice."

"I know enough about you to miss you." I swung my body around to face him.

"Did you know that the song Story of a Girl is my song and that I love to write because it is the only way I keep from going crazy. Did you know that I hardly ever lie because I hate liars with a fierce passion and there is more to know about me but my memory is a little foggy right now."

"I know all those things now." He tried to redeem himself.

"I told you that were done Landon please expect that." I finished the drink and threw the cup down. Landon grabbed my wrist when I tried to walk away.

"Please give me another chance."

"All I have to do is let out one scream and I will have some many people over here. Let me go!" I slurred. He let go of my wrist and I walked away from hopefully for the last time. I grabbed another drink as I walked past the kitchen counter. I downed the drink and ran over to Peyton.

"HI PEYTON!" I threw my arms around her tight.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked laughing at me.

"Mmm maybe a little." I clung on to her to keep from falling down.

"Just sit down here." She put me in a near by chair.

"I totally just broke this guys heart. It was the best!" I yelled excitedly.

"Good for you." Peyton played along. I heard the beginning cords of Story of a Girl begin. I jumped up from the chair and ran over to jump up on the dining room table.

"This is my jam! Nate! Luke! This is my song!" I yelled when I saw my brothers below me. I saw the disapproving glance I got from them but I didn't care.

"This is a story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her when she SMILES!" I sang and danced along to the words in a drunken state. I hit my head on the chandelier while dancing. "Ow!" I rubbed my head but a little bump wasn't going to stop me from rocking out.

"Come here!" I heard Lucas hiss at me.

"But this is my song." I continued to dance and sing.

"I don't care." Lucas tried to reach for me but I backed away.

"Lucas you don't not keep Aidan Scott from rocking to her song." I said with all seriousness.

"Aidan Scott also doesn't refer to herself in third person." With one swift motion Lucas grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. I fought with everything I had. Nathan grabbed my other arm and in a matter of seconds I was down from the table and was being dragged outside kicking and screaming. Once outside they let me go.

"I can't take you home like this." Lucas said pushing hair out of my face. I swayed as I stood. I held on to there arms to keep from falling.

"I can take her home." Nathan offered.

"Slumber party!" I screamed and threw myself against Nathan. He grabbed my shoulders.

"I told you not to drink." Lucas scolded me.

"But I was really bored Luke and Brooke yelled at me for butting in and I saw you drinking so I thought what the hell what's one drink then Landon brought me another drink but then we broke up again even though we were never dating so I was upset about that and I had one more. So it was only three." I rambled trying to hold up three fingers but failed. I laughed at myself when I saw that I was having trouble.

"Ok let's get you home. I have had enough of this party anyways." Nathan tried to get me to walk with him. I felt my stomach turn. I stood still holding my stomach.

"Not here." Nathan led me to the nearest trashcan and held my hair back as I threw up. "You ready now?" Nathan asked me after about five minutes.

"I think so." Lucas handed me an open bottle of water. I washed out my mouth.

"Alright Kid let's try this again."

"Um Nate I don't think I can walk." I said not able to pick up my own leg to walk.

"You go get Haley and I will carry her to your car." Lucas suggested

"Oh I still have the bike." Nathan stopped.

"I will drive her to your place." Lucas wrapped my arm around his neck and put his other arm under my legs. I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me to his car. I passed out on the ride to Nathan's

A/N: ohh a drunk Aidan haha. The next morning will not be fun for her. Review!


	18. My new BFF

The sound of running water startled me out of my deep sleep. I tried to sit up but only ended up falling off the couch that I was sleeping on.

"Oh that's not good." I mumbled putting my hand to my forehead. I looked down to notice that I was wearing one of Nathan's T-shirts and a pair of Haley's sweatpants. "What the hell." I mumbled again looking at my clothes.

"Don't worry I changed you. You kind of threw up all over yourself last night when we were trying to carry you in." Haley said from the kitchen. I groaned and carefully made myself comfortable on the couch again.

"HEY Boozy!" Nathan said obviously amused by my current state. He was just coming in from a morning run. "How's the hangover?" He asked while going to the refrigerator. My response to him was a flick of the middle finger. Nathan walked over to me with a glass full of a mysterious liquid that smelled really bad.

"Drink this." He said moving my legs so he could sit down.

"Go to hell." I mumble into the pillow.

"Why aren't you charming after drinking. Now drink up it will help with the hangover." I sighed in frustration and carefully moved so I was sitting up.

"What is it?" I questioned curling up my nose in disgust.

"Just drink." I rolled my eyes but took the glass. I plugged my nose and took a swig.

"That's so gross." I said handing the glass back over. I slowing got off the couch, regained my balance and shuffled my way to the bathroom. I looked at my disheveled self in the mirror. My hair was sticking out from everywhere. My make up was smudged and was that a leaf in my hair. Haley appeared by my side with clothes in hand.

"Thought you might want to take a shower. It will help you feel better." I looked down at the clothes. "Don't worry I washed them." She joked. I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She gave me a confused look and pulled the leaf from my hair.

"I heard shrubbery was in this year." I said sarcastically. She laughed and left me to my shower.

After a half hour shower I returned to the kitchen.

"Feel better?" Haley asked me while she washed some dishes.

"A little." I answered. "Well I will just go now." I said making my way to the door.

"No stay. I thought we could talk." Haley said catching me off guard.

"About what?" I asked turning around.

"Anything. Life, politics, boys." Haley said drying her hands on a towel. I slowly made my way over to the island and sat on a stool.

"I don't want to talk politics." I said. Haley placed a Gatorade in front of me.

"Good because I hate politics." She laughed at herself.

"There is this one boy though." I jumped straight into the conversation. Haley sat down across from me listening intently as I told her about Landon.

"Sounds like you just stay far away from him as possible or just open up to him." I let my head fly back.

"I can't do that with him though." I said with a sigh.

"If you cant let yourself open up to a boy then you and that boy aren't suppose to be with each other."

"I suppose that's true." I said playing with my bottle.

Haley and I ended up talking for about an hour. She was easy to talk with and gave some of the best advice. It felt good to talk with someone who seemed like they understood what you were going through. Nathan, Lucas and Skills coming in from playing basketball at the Rivercourt interrupted us.

"Hey boozy you ready to go home?" Lucas asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and titled my head to the right.

"Don't call me that." I pouted making my way to the door.

I got to my locker on Monday just in time for the group of cheer sluts to be gathered around talking about what they did over the weekend. I brushed past them and began to put my stuff way.

"Hey Aidan, I saw you at Rachel's party." Ashley said

"Really I didn't notice you." I said not paying attention.

"Remind me again. What's your jam?" Ashley's partner in crime, Courtney asked. I shot them a glare but continued to put my books away. They all snickered and walked away expect one.

"What stayed to put in some extra jabs?" I asked her rudely.

"No I stayed to apologize." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked leaning against my locker with books in hand.

"My friends can be real bitches. The only reason I hang out with them it because Ashley is my cousin. You seem like a cool girl, so sorry." She sounded sincere enough.

"Hey Moxie let's go!" Ashley shouted down the hall. She ignored her.

"Do you have a partner for the science project yet?" Moxie asked me. She was in the same class as I was.

"No." I replied sheepishly. Before she could reply Ashley yelled for her again.

"Moxie! Get your fat ass down here now!" Moxie looked away embarrassed. The whole hallway turned to look at her. Some even snickered. Sure Moxie more plump than the girls she hung out with but she was by no means fat.

"Do you want to be my partner?" She asked me trying to ignore the comment that her cousin had shot at her.

"Sure." I replied. She smiled at me and we walked to class together.

I met up with Moxie after school.

"So I figured we could go down to the café." I told her. I figured the café would be a nice mutual place. That way if I turned out not liking her she didn't know where I lived.

"Sounds good." We started our walk to the café.

"So your Dad is the mayor?" Moxie asked when we passed the building where my Dad's office was.

"He sure is." I replied kicking a stone that I had found earlier.

"How is that?" She was a curios one this Moxie.

"It's alright I guess."

"Your family has a reputation in this town." I shot Moxie a glance. I wasn't sure if that statement should offend me or not.

"I guess we do."

"You seem normal enough though." Moxie said. I replied by shrugging my shoulders.

"My family has a lot of history."

"Are you kidding me? Your family is going to be a fricken legend in this town!" Moxie nearly shouted. I had to let out a laugh. She was right. If I had a dollar every time I heard my families named whispered or heard "You don't want to turn out like the Scott family do you?"

"I hope I am not crossing any lines." Moxie said all of a sudden.

"No it's fine. I really don't mind talking about it anymore." Haley had told me earlier that I needed to open up to people more.

We got to the café. I saw that both Haley and Lucas were working along with Karen. Moxie and I made our way over to the counter.

"Hey guys this is Moxie. Were working on a science project together. Moxie this is my brother Lucas, my sister in law Haley and Karen." I introduced everyone.

"Your Nathan's wife?" Moxie asked turning to Haley. Haley nodded her head. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks"

Moxie and I found a table near the back. We pulled out our science notebooks and began.

"So I figured we could do something on velocity." I suggested.

"Yeah that would be cool. If only we could somehow show it with real life cars. Like an educational video." Moxie said brainstorming. I sat for a while thinking that over. A light finally turned on in my head. I reached over and pulled my cell phone out bag.

"Oh right like you have a professional driver on speed dial." Moxie joked. I hit number two on my speed dial and waited.

"Hello?" I heard Uncle Cooper say after the fourth ring.

"Hi Uncle Coop! How is my favorite uncle?" I said obviously sucking up.

"Hey Aidan! How is the living situation going?"

"It's going really well." I replied honestly

"I have been meaning to call you but I have been so busy."

"I figured you were getting your racing back in order." I saw Moxie's eyes light up.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"What I just cant call and say hello?"

"I know you."

"Fine! Listen I have this science project that I have to do and me and my partner choose velocity and we were thinking about making an educational video on it. We were hoping that we could come down and do it with your cars." I explained. Uncle Cooper thought about it for a while.

"I don't see why not. As long as you get a ride down here."

"Thanks Uncle Coop!" I squealed.

"So is this Saturday good?"

"Is Saturday good for you?" I asked Moxie. She nodded her head.

"Saturday is fine. I will call you if there are any changes." I hung up the phone and turned to Moxie.

"You are amazing!" She praised me.

"Now we just have to get a ride."

"You don't want my family driving us down." Moxie said. I turned to see Nathan walking into the café.

"Let me go check something." I got up from the table and walked to the counter.

"Hey big brother." I greeted when I saw Nathan.

"What do you want?" He asked

"A ride down to Uncle Coop's on Saturday. I have a project to do on velocity."

"Sorry I have Saturday practice." I turned to Lucas.

"Sorry Kid. I'm back on the team." Nobody tells me anything.

"I would take you but I have to work." Haley replied.

"No its fine."

"I can take you." I turned to see Peyton.

"Are you serious?"

"Sure why not. Jake is going out of town so I'm free all day."

"Thanks Peyton!" I ran over to hug her.

I went back over to the table.

"Were on for Saturday." We high five each other and made plans for our project.

A/N: A friend of her own age! Next Chapter: The road trip to see everyone's favorite HUC! REVIEW!


	19. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

Moxie and I arrived at Peyton's around seven in the morning. We decided that the earlier we got started the better. Moxie had her camera bag hanging over her shoulder. Moxie and I made a great pair when it came to this project. She was a filmmaker and I wrote our script that was educational but funny at the same time. We got to Peyton's door and I went to walk straight in.

"Aren't you going to knock first?" Moxie asked me.

"She wouldn't hear me if I did." I said all knowingly while turning the handle. We made our way to her bedroom.

"Hey guys. I am just getting a few more things put together then we can go." Peyton said when she saw us walk in. I made myself comfortable on her bed like I had many times before.

"Your room is amazing." Moxie said looking over some of Peyton's drawings that were hanging on the wall.

"Thanks."

"How many records do you have?" Moxie asked taking a look at Peyton's wall of records.

"I lost track after a thousand."

"Wow." Was all Moxie could say.

"Ok I think I have everything. I have my Ipod for the ride."

"And I have mine." I said pulling my out.

"I have mine also." Moxie said taking a look in her camera bag.

"So music is set. I also have some snacks like chips and stuff like that."

"Sounds good." I replied. Peyton grabbed her sketchbook and a few markers and pens and stuffed them in her bag. She never went anywhere without her sketchbook. She didn't know that Moxie and I had already discussed that Peyton was going to be our cameraman.

We walked out to Peyton's car.

"You have an awesome car too! What else do you have that's awesome!" Moxie gushed. I have noticed that Moxie gets excited a lot.

"Personality." Peyton responded to her. I called shotgun and we were on our way.

"We are about half way there." I said about an hour and a half into our trip. I knew this route by heart. I used to go visit Uncle Cooper at least five times a year. It was usually when Mom needed a break from Dad and wasn't able to book any business trips.

"Brooke is jealous that I get to see your Hot Uncle Cooper." Peyton yelled over the music. "I asked her if she wanted to come but she declined."

"Yeah Brooke is kind of mad at me." I said back. Peyton turned down the music.

"Why?" She asked.

"I kind of butted in where I didn't belong and she called me out on it." I answered

"About the breakup?" Peyton questioned. I nodded my head. "Give her a couple of days. She will move on from it." I turned the music back up.

We got to Uncle Cooper's around ten in the morning. We walked up the bodyguard that was protecting the trailer.

"Hey Gary." I said to the big guy in front of me.

"Hey littlest Scott. Your Uncle said you were coming today."

"Well here we are." I said pointing to the three of us.

"Go on in." We walked through the trailer.

"Talk about have an in." Moxie joked. We exited the trailer from the other side. The first thing you saw was the track.

"This is amazing." Peyton said in awe. I still got goose bumps every time I saw it.

"Uncle Coop is probably in the shop." I said pointing over to the right. We took the short walk to the shop and saw four cars sitting out. I figured they were for today. I saw Uncle Cooper with Ray and some other guys standing around a car trying to figure out what was wrong with it. I made eye contact with Daytona. I gave her a small wave and motioned for her to stay quiet.

"I just can't figure out what's wrong." Uncle Cooper said scratching his head.

"Is there gas in it?" I said speaking for the first time. They all turned around to look at me.

"Yes there is gas in it you little smart ass." Uncle Cooper said smiling at me.

"I'm just saying that the last time you had car troubles there was no gas." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Come here you little brat." Uncle Cooper opened his arms.

"This is a new shirt." I said showing him my shirt. "I don't want to get it dirty." Uncle Cooper didn't care. He engulfed me in a hug anyways. I knew better then to wear good clothes to the track. I previously warned Moxie and Peyton about that.

"It's good to see you again." Ray Green said walking over to us.

"Yeah you too."

"Is that your partner?" Uncle Cooper asked pointed over to Moxie. I thought about how dirty that sounded.

"Yeah this is my friend Moxie."

"Good to meet you." She said politely

"And you know Peyton."

"Peyton it is always a pleasure to see you." Uncle Cooper gave Peyton a hug. After all the introductions were made we made our way back outside.

"We have four cars set up." Uncle Cooper said when we got to the cars. "I will drive one along with Ray, Tony, and Michael." Uncle Cooper continued pointing over to the other drivers.

"I don't see why I can't drive one." Ray's son Jarrett said walking out of the shop.

"Because you suck." Uncle Cooper said not missing a beat.

Moxie and I took about fifteen minutes to go over the project with everyone. Everyone seemed to understand what we were talking about. While everyone got suited in there gear, Moxie and I started our introduction for our tape. From behind us you could see the cars line up. After the introduction Moxie and I ran up to the podium and put on our headphones that held the microphones so we could contact the other cars. Moxie took over her camera.

"Ok let's do this." I said in the microphone. The first car went then the others. We had each car go one at a time around the track at different speeds to determine their velocity. It took about ten minutes for everyone to go. We all met up in the front of the shop.

"Thanks for your help today." I said to everyone standing around.

"Anything for my favorite niece." Uncle Cooper said throwing his arm around my shoulder.

Moxie and I ended up in the grass that sat in the middle of the track working out some of the little details of the project. We filmed different parts of us explaining about velocity and the racing. Peyton sat a little ways away from us sketching. Every once in awhile you would feel a car drive by us.

"So how about your uncle is really hot." Moxie said out of the blue. I scrunched up my face in disgust even though I knew that statement was coming sooner or later. Every girl thought he was hot.

"Ew!" I exclaimed.

"What? He looks like no uncle that I have ever had."

"I hate when people say that." I explained. Moxie shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it ok if I come over to your place tomorrow with my laptop to finish this video?" Moxie asked.

"I don't see why not." I said putting away my notebooks. Moxie sat for a while. She looked liked she was thinking something over.

"I would invite you over to my house but…" She stopped and looked away from me. I waited patiently for her to continue. "My Dad is an alcoholic and he really doesn't like it when people come over and I am just really embarrassed to have people over."

"I understand." I simply said.

"My mom left when I was little and this is his way of dealing." She explained some more.

"My mom is addicted to pills." I told her. "So I understand real well where you are coming from." She looked at me relieved.

"I don't think I have ever had anyone on the same boat as me." She said.

"I feel the same way." We gave each other reassuring smiles before getting up.

I found Uncle Cooper back in the shop still looking over the same car.

"Were heading out." I said when we entered.

"Already." He sounded disappointed.

"Were all done with everything we need here." I said.

"So what you use my track, my cars, and my men and just leave." He joked.

"That was the plan." I shot back.

"Well fine." He walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. He kissed my forehead before he let me go.

"It was good to see you again Peyton." Uncle Cooper said as he hugged Peyton.

"You too, Uncle Cooper." Every one called Uncle Coop, Uncle Cooper after they met him, he was just one of those kinds of people.

"It was nice to meet you Moxie." He extended his hand to her.

"What I don't get a hug like everyone else." She said with fake offensiveness.

"She has been hanging out with you to much." Uncle Cooper said to me. I gave me a smirk. He turned to Moxie and gave her a quick hug.

"You better come and visit me more often." Uncle Cooper gave me a final hug before we left.

"Same goes for you."

The ride home was about the same as the ride there. Expect that we were dirty from the track. We laughed as we listened to music and as Peyton told us different stories. We arrived in Tree Hill about late afternoon. We dropped Moxie off at her house first because she was going out with her posse that night. She said and I quote

"It's not something I am looking forward too but I would rather hang out with them than get murdered in my sleep for bailing." She was a little dramatic sometimes. Peyton asked me if I wanted to go home yet. Actually she told me that I didn't want to go home because she was bored and wanted someone to hang out with.

"What about Brooke." I asked her as we pulled in front of her house.

"She is going with Rachel tonight which means I will get a drunk phone call from her at about three in the morning." Peyton explained as we made our way to her room.

"I see." I said as I dropped my bags. I picked out a record to listen to as I used her Internet.

"Here I finished this for you." Peyton handed me a sketch. I took it and looked at it.

"Thank you." I said in awe. It was of Moxie and me sitting on the grass earlier today laughing. You could see the track behind us. Below us were our names and centered above our heads was the quote

"To the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

A/N: Sorry if some of the things didn't make sense when it came to the racetrack and the talk about velocity. That is not my cup of tea. You know the drill…review!


	20. Trouble is brewing!

The velocity tape was a success. The teacher loved it so much she wanted to keep it for her next year's classes.

"So I will meet you at your house?" Moxie asked me as we left the classroom. Moxie had made it a habit coming over after school. It let her avoid her father and it gave me company. She ditched her old friends a couple of days after we went to visit Uncle Cooper.

"Sounds good." We slapped hands and went our separate directions.

I arrived home a little before Moxie let herself in. It only took her a couple of days to make herself feel at home when she got here. She turned on the TV and made herself comfortable on the couch. I went to the kitchen to get us something to drink.

"And in breaking new, the ex wife of Mayor Dan Scott has been arrested." I heard the new anchor announce. I ran into the living room to see Mom getting put in the back of a police car. She was yelling and looked terrible.

"It is said that she was trying to forge her doctors signature to get prescription drugs." The anchor continued. Moxie looked back at me concerned. I pursued my lips and looked away from the TV. I felt hot tears begin to tease my eyes. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I saw that it was Nathan.

"Our mother is a terrible person." I said sitting down in the nearest chair.

"So you heard." Nathan said on the other line.

"It's only all over the news." I put my head in my hands.

"It's not our problem." He replied calmly.

"So you're not going to do anything!" I yelled.

"There is nothing to do." He said back. I looked at my phone in shock.

"I have to go." I slammed my phone shut and looked over at Moxie.

"So now what?" She asked carefully. I gritted my teeth thinking for a bit.

"We go to the cafe." I said getting up and going toward the door.

"You want to eat now?" She asked in surprise.

"No but my Dad is there now." I shut the door behind us.

I literally sprinted to the cafe. I flew in to hear dad say

"Well looks like Deb isn't going to make it to the game."

"So you're not going to do anything?" Dad turned around surprised. I saw Karen give me a sad look. When Dad didn't respond I took that as my answer and walked out of the café. I sat on the nearest bench. Moxie sat next to me. She knew that it was best not to say anything.

"I can't believe that nobody is doing anything." I cried.

"There is nothing anybody can do." She tried to assure me.

"They can get her into rehab."

"Aids you know it is not that easy." Moxie said using the nickname she had given me. I knew she was right but there had to be someone that could do something about her. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to call Uncle Cooper. He could probably talk some sense into her.

"Hey you've reached Cooper. I'm not here right now but leave me a message and I will get back to you." I heard Uncle Cooper's voicemail pick up. I waited for the beep.

"Uncle Coop it's me. Listen you need to call me back as soon as you get this. Like when you hang up call me." My voice cracked, I was on the verge out crying. I hung up my phone and turned to Moxie. "Let's go get ready for the game." I said dryly.

Karen was driving Moxie and me to the game.

"How are you holding up?" She asked me concerned.

"Fine." I simply said.

"Your Mom will realize that she needs help sooner or later." Karen tried to assure me. Before I could answer her my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked without looking who it was.

"What is going on?" I heard Uncle Cooper's voice on the other line.

"Mom was arrested." I cried.

"What?" He almost screamed.

"She tried to forge her doctor's signature to get her drugs." I explained.

"God!" He yelled in frustration.

"Nobody is doing anything."

"Aidan listen I can't come down right now. I am just getting my job back in order." I knew that he couldn't come down but that didn't stop me from being hurt.

"I know." I whispered. "Look I have to go. Were at the game." I slammed my phone shut. If I knew Uncle Cooper he would call me back in a few days after I calmed down to talk it over with me.

When we entered the gym I saw Dad come running over to us.

"I bailed her out." He told me. I just looked at him with a plain expression.

"Doesn't really matter." I said to him bitterly before walking away with Moxie in tow.

"Looks like he is trying to help." Moxie said. She was so naïve sometimes.

"He has an alterative motive." I replied turning around to see Dad hand Karen some papers. When I turned back around I saw Landon walk up to us. I was not in the mood for this again.

"I heard about your mom." He said when he got closer. I groaned and looked away.

"I will go save us some seats." Moxie said walking away.

"I am not in the mood for this right now." I tried to walk away but Landon grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He pulled me into a hug and held on to me tight so I couldn't push away. I let myself wrap my arms around his body. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried. He rubbed a hand up and down my back without saying a word.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"For what?" He asked.

"For shutting you out." I answered not pulling away from the hug. It felt right.

"It's OK."

"But you were an ass to me." Landon let out a slight laugh and pulled away from me.

"Yes I was." He grabbed my face and wiped away my tears with his thumbs

"Can we start over?" I suggested. He nodded and stuck out his hand.

"Landon Parker." I laughed and pushed his hand away.

"Come on Moxie is saving us some seats."

We sat and watched the game in disgust.

"Your brother is playing terrible tonight." Landon said the thing that was on everyone's mind.

"Can we go? I don't think I can watch this anymore." I said looking at the scoreboard.

"Would love to but this is like a car wreck. You know you shouldn't watch but you can't help but to watch." Moxie said watching intently as Nathan let go of another ball. She was right about that. So there we sat watching this terrible game. The Ravens won by nine only because Lucas missed his last free throws, which looked, like to be on purpose.

"So I suggest we all hang out tonight." I suggested as we sat on the bleachers waiting for the crowd to clear.

"Sounds good to me." Both Landon and Moxie agreed. I saw a guy dressed in a suit walk up to us with another under dressed man at his side.

"Tell Nathan that Daunte said he played a great game." The mystery man said to me with a wink. What I should have said was hell no you tell him yourself but what I really said was.

"Sure." He nodded and walked away.

"Who was that?" Landon asked.

"I don't know but cancel those plans for tonight. I have to talk to Nathan." I sighed. I shouldn't get involved but this guy knew me so I have the right to know.

I gave Nathan and Haley a little time to get home before I went barging into their apartment.

"Hey Aidan!" Haley greeted me when I came in.

"Hey Hales." I greeted back.

"I saw you with Landon tonight." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah were starting over. Is Nathan here?" I asked jumping to the next subject.

"Nathan!" Haley called out.

"Hey." Nathan said surprised when he saw me.

"We have to talk." I demanded.

"Ok." He sounded confused.

"Outside." I pointed at the door. He led the way.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Daunte says you played a great game tonight. Want to tell me what that is all about."

"You talked to Daunte?" Nathan yelled at me.

"He talked to me! What is going on?" I yelled back.

"It's nothing." Nathan lied.

"Earth to Nathan we share the same mother and father."

"What?"

"Were siblings."

"Thanks for the update." He said sarcastically.

"I know when you are lying because you do the same thing that I do. Now tell me what is going on!" I screamed.

"I borrowed money from him." He blurted out.

"Why didn't you go to dad?" I asked.

"I did but he turned me down." He explained.

"So you went to a loan shark! Are you a moron?" I shouted

"I had no other choice! I needed money. I had to pay the hospital bills and the wedding and the new furniture. Now we have a baby on the way."

"How much did you borrow?" I asked.

"Ten thousand." He whispered.

"How much was that wedding?" I asked mockingly

"But then he raised it to fifteen thousand because I didn't pay him back right away. Mom is in no shape to be giving out money."

"You should have gone to a bank or something." I suggested.

"Tried they turned me down."

"Hey here's a thought. Get a damn job!"

"I have basketball right now."

"Oh right all mighty basketball!"

"To make my debt go away I had to win the game by no more then nine points." Nathan said.

"Dammit Nathan! You are putting everyone around you at risk! Do you know how dangerous guys like Daunte are?" I asked him.

"It's over now." He said.

"It better be." I said calming down.

"It is. I promise." I looked at him and nodded.

"Does Lucas know?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"Yeah I told him during half time."

"OK." Was all I could say before I turned and went home.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Lucas called out to me as I passed his bedroom room to go up to my room.

"Nowhere." I lied trying my best to ignore him.

"Let's try this again. Where were you?"

"Lucas it's none of your business." I said frustrated and annoyed.

"Yes it is. I am your brother and have the right to know."

"Fine you want to be the big and powerful big brother then why don't you do it to your other sibling!" I shouted at him. "Oh wait you already have."

"What is that suppose to mean!" He yelled back at me.

"Miss any free throws lately?" I questioned glaring at him. He looked taken back.

"How do you know about that?"

"Daunte came up to me then Nathan told me."

"You just stay out of that."

"Because it is working so well for you." I stormed off to my room and slammed my door.

A/N: Ohh this chapter was so dramatic! Haha. Next chapter we see more of Daunte and the Scott sibling have a scene all together. Review!


	21. Stupid Daunte

A/N: Ok so I was reading through my previous chapters and I totally forgot I had written that they had an English paper to write. So this chapter will talk about that.

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Upon rolling over I came face to face with my English paper that I had finished the night before. I had written it about the shooting and how it caused me to realize how important relationships with people actually are. I include my new friendships with my brothers, Haley and Moxie. I wasn't to sure if it flowed as nicely as I wanted it to so I was going to have Lucas proof read it before I handed it in tomorrow. The fight we had last night echoed in my mind. I grimaced at the thought. I grabbed my English paper and headed down stairs. I saw Lucas in his room packing his book bag before he headed out for his morning run.

"I'm sorry." I said leaning in the doorframe. He turned around with a look of irritation on his face but didn't say anything. I was obviously the last person he wanted to talk to right now. "I was upset last night. The thought of Nathan getting in over his head with this Daunte guys scares the crap out of me." Lucas' expression softened a little.

"It scares me too." He answered honestly. I walked further into his room.

"I'm just not used to having people care about where I am." I explain to him.

"You better start getting used to it." I laughed and pulled my paper out from under my shirt.

"Can you read this over and tell me what you think."

"So this is what that apology was about." Lucas joked taking my paper.

"Something like that." I smirked.

"I will get this back to you tonight."

"Thanks Luke." I smiled at him.

Lucas parked in his normal parking spot and we walked into school together. As usual I fought my way to my locker.

"Hey Aidan!" Moxie greeted me. Her locker was about four down from mine.

"Hey Mox!" I greeted her back.

"Tim Smith asked me out after the game last night." She said when she got closer.

"Are you serious?" I asked her shocked. She nodded her head excitedly.

"I just wanted to make sure it was OK with you."

"Why would you have to ask me permission?" I asked her taking out my last notebook for my first class.

"I know that he is Nathan's friend and all."

"Moxie I wouldn't go out with him because I think that he is creepy and weird and not all that bright but if you want to go out with him I am not going to stop you."

"And I wont stop you from going out with Landon." She said as we walked to homeroom together.

"Landon and I are…"

"Just friends." Moxie finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah we are."

"Aidan, Landon is a total fox!"

"Total fox or not I don't see Landon and I going any farther as friends." I said taking a seat near the back of the classroom.

"Then you are blind because that boy is crazy about you." I rolled my eyes at her and finished my homework that I didn't do the night before.

The end of the school day couldn't come soon enough. My classes were so boring. My only saving grace from dieing of boredom was that Moxie and I would text each other throughout our classes. As I was packing my book bag I felt fingers linger across my lower back. I jumped at the touch and turned around to see Landon about six inches from my face.

"You scared me." I said pushing him back a little.

"What are you doing after school?" He asked me. Normally I would say that I was hanging out with Moxie but today she said that she couldn't come over because she promised her aunt that she would baby-sit her little cousins.

"Nothing." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Want to do something." I pretended to think about that question. I saw Landon smile at me impatiently.

"I have nothing better to do." I merely said.

"Great!" He said. Landon threw an arm around my shoulder and walked me out of the school.

"Wait! I have to let Lucas know so he doesn't worry." Landon raised an eyebrow at me.

"He apparently likes to know where I am." I said waving my hand in the air. I reached in my bag and pulled out my phone. I hit number four on my speed dial and waited.

"Hey." Lucas said when he answered his phone on the third ring.

"I am going to hang out with Landon after school so I will be home later." I said

"Ok I have practice after school then Nathan and I are going down to the Rivercourt."

"Ok I will see you later then." I hung up my phone and turned back to Landon.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded at him and he led the way to his car.

Landon pulled up to the abandoned bowling lane.

"Are you going to kill me?" I joked repeating my words from the last time we came here.

"No I figured that we could try this again." He said getting out his car.

"I still hate bowling." I said as we walked up to the door.

"Who says we are going to bowl." He said seductively wigging his eyebrow up and down.

"Oh don't be gross!" I shrieked giving him a push.

"Fine we can just bowl." He said with a bored tone. He pulled open the heavy doors and I recognized the smell of dust and mothballs.

"Again sorry about the smell." Landon ran around to open windows.

"You would think that you would have opened them earlier." I mocked jumping up on the old counter.

"I didn't think you would say yes." He said struggling to open the last window.

"I am a changed women." I said.

"Yeah sure you are." He said sarcastically.

"Hey I don't have to bowl with you." I said pointing my finger at him.

"Is that a promise?" He asked sarcastically.

"Do I have to remind you that you brought me here." I pointed out.

"I wasn't planning on bowling."

"Stop it!" I laughed.

"Let's just bowl." Landon said handing me a ball. I laughed and started the game.

Landon dropped me off at the Rivercourt around six. I saw Lucas and Nathan playing a game of one on one not paying attention on who just dropped me off. I walked around the court and made myself comfortable on the picnic table.

"Who dropped you off?" Nathan asked me after he shot. Damn I thought I was out of the water.

"Landon." I said picking at my fingers.

"Really?" Lucas asked balancing the ball on his hip.

"Really." I replied. They continued to play until a pair of headlights blinded us. I recognized the two guys that stepped out of the car. Daunte and Bear walked slow but steady toward us.

"Hello Aidan." Bear said to me obviously trying to make Nathan nervous.

"Hello Lion." I said bitterly.

"It's Bear." He said grumpy

"Whatever Tiger." I mumbled. Lucas stepped in front of me as if Bear couldn't take Lucas down.

"Nathan can we talk to you alone." Daunte said. Nathan looked back at Lucas and me.

"Yeah." He answered. The three walked away. Lucas looked back at me and I shook my head in disappointment. Lucas sat next to me and we watched the three talk. I tried to read lips and understand what was being said. Nathan threw us a glance back at us. He looked worried. Finally Daunte and Bear got in the car and left. Nathan walked back slowly toward us looking at the ground.

"You promised me it was over!" I jumped up and yelled at him.

"It is!" I placed my hands on my hips. I didn't believe him and he knew that.

"It's not over is it Nathan." Lucas said to Nathan. Nathan didn't look at us.

"I will try and talk to Dan." Was all Nathan said before he walked away.

"Damn you Nathan!" I yelled after him. He didn't look back but I could see his muscles tense up.

Lucas and I walked home shortly after. I went straight to my room and grabbed my journal. Writing was definitely the only way I went from going crazy. I usually needed a new journal every year. I heard a knock at my door. I didn't even look toward the door. I figured that it was Lucas. Knowing Lucas he would barge in at any second.  
"I have your paper." Lucas said when he opened the door.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"It's really powerful." He said taking a seat across from me on my bed.

"You think so?" I asked him closing my journal.

"Oh yeah. I didn't know you felt that way." He said placing my paper on my laptop. I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't blame Nathan." Lucas changed the subject. I sighed and rested my head against the wall.

"I don't know what to think about it." I said.

"He is just trying to make things work with the baby." Lucas defended Nathan.

"He can be really naïve though."

"He will talk to Dan and everything will be taken care of." Lucas said. Apparently Lucas can be naïve also. I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Nathan appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"I talked to Dan." He said standing in the middle of the room.

"And…" Lucas said impatiently.

"We have to lose the state championship."

"Dammit Nathan!" Lucas yelled.

"Luke we have too."

"What about, Skills, and Whitey and the rest of the team." Lucas stood trying to intimidate Nathan. "What about me this is my last year to play."

"We have to lose." Nathan walked out of the room and Lucas followed him. I shook my head in aggravation. I was too upset to even think about anything. I saw my cell phone sitting on my nightstand. If Dad wasn't going to help Nathan then Uncle Cooper would.

"Uncle Cooper, Nathan is in trouble." I said when Uncle Cooper answered.

A/N: What a weird place to end! Next Chapter: Will Uncle Cooper help out his nephew? What will Aidan do when Landon tries to take things to the next level? I guess you will have to Review!!!


	22. It Ends Tonight

A/N: This chapter will be INTENSE…. I hope haha.

"What kind of trouble?" Uncle Cooper asked me.

"He got in over his head with this loan shark and now he has to lose the state championship." I heard Uncle Cooper sigh.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked me. I was a bit taken back by that statement.

"Help him!"

"How by lending him money?"

"No come down here and help him." I cried.

"Aidan I can't do that right now." I suddenly turned bitter.

"You remember when my best friend died?" I asked him.

"How could I forget?" Uncle Cooper answered.

"You remember what you said when I started to doubt everything about life."

"Not really." Uncle Cooper said. I could almost see him running his hand down his face.

"You told me that it was normal for me to doubt the world and the existence of God but that I should never doubt that you would ALWAYS be there for Nathan and me."

"Aidan…"

"I am beginning to doubt you Uncle Cooper."

"Aidan!" I heard him yell before I hung up the phone. I threw my phone against the wall and watched it break in half.

"Hey you alright?" I heard Karen ask me from my doorway. She looked at me with such motherly concern. I pursued my lips together and shook my head no as silent tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Everything is such a mess." I said between sobs. Karen walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. She wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me close. I cried into her chest.

"I promise you everything will be alright." Karen said rubbing my back to calm me down.

"No I don't think so." I said pulling away.

"Now why would you say something like that?" She asked me.

"My mother is a pill popping junkie that probably wont even come to see her son play his last game. My brother is making the biggest mistake of his life. My own uncle won't even help me with any of this. Even after he promised me that he would always be there."

"Aidan you need to have a little faith." Karen tried to comfort me.

"Faith has always let me down." I got of my bed and walked out of the room.

I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I saw Nathan and Lucas arguing at the Rivercourt. I kept on walking. I saw my old house but kept walking. It took me about twenty minutes to reach my destination. I knocked loudly on the door. Dad answered looking tired.

"Why wont you help Nathan?" I asked him calmly. He opened the door wider and I let myself in.

"I tried but he is in to deep." I looked away from him. "You have to believe me."

"You could have loaned him money to begin with." I said grabbing water from behind the mini bar.

"I know I should have. I was just upset with him for not taking the scholarship to Duke. I thought he was making a big mistake at the time." I narrowed my eyes at him and threw my open water bottle at the wall.

"It's not always about basketball Dad! It's about the safety of your children! If you understood that then maybe both of you children would not have left you to be miserable all by yourself!" I screamed at him. This was definitely the straw that broke the camels back. I slammed the door shut behind me and ran. I ran as hard and as fast as my legs could carry me. Hot tears ran down my face, my chest burned, my legs hurt but I ran. I was having a breakdown I could feel it. I fell to my knees and screamed and cried as loud as I could. I slammed my palms against the cold hard asphalt of the street until they bleed. All the rage and anger that I carried with me slowly begin to release from inside me. I fell backwards on the wet grass and just laid there watching the stars. My breathing was heavy and raspy. My legs felt at though they were on fire and my palms still bleed. I heard a car pull up beside me. I didn't care who it was so I didn't bother to move. My stars were suddenly covered by a shadow. I squinted my eyes to see Lucas hovering over me. I let my left cheek lay on the grass.

"Mom was worried about you. She said that you were really upset." Lucas said sitting next to me. I didn't say anything. He noticed the just now dried blood on my palms. "What happened?" He asked me disturbed by the blood. I still said nothing. I found myself powerless to form any kind of word. "Let's get you home and cleaned up." He pulled me up by the elbows. I slowly walked to his car.

I saw Karen sitting at the kitchen table when we walked in. The anger on her face disappeared when she saw me in the light. I was sure that I was dirty from the ground and there was probably some blood on my face on clothes.

"What did you do?" She asked me taking my wrists to look at my palms.

"I don't know how it got this far." I said as she walked me over to the sink. "I just broke." I winced when the cold water hit my cuts. Lucas went to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit.

"You need to find a better way of dealing with things." I nodded my head in agreement.

"I wont do therapy though." I told her when we said down at the table.

"Why not?" She asked me dabbing some peroxide on my palms.

"Been there done that. Didn't help." I grimaced at the pain. Karen thought for a moment.

"You know I have an old punching bag and gloves in the basement. It belong to Keith but I'm sure he wont mind if you use it." I gave her a small smile.

"Ok." I said liking that idea better.

"It will save you from this." She said holding up my now bandage hands.

Everything and everyone annoyed me today when I got to school. Wearing only a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie with my hair pulled back into a messy bun. I made my way to my locker. I saw Landon standing there with a smile across his face.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted me. I gave him an emotionless glance and shoved him away from my locker. "Feisty today I like." He joked. I didn't play along.

"What do you want?" I asked him with my back turned. He showed up beside with his fingerers gently tapping my lower back.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out after the game tonight." Tonight was the night of the state championship. "Like on a date. Just you and me." _I know the definition of a date moron_. The more he talked the closer he got.

"No." I said simply. I pressed my hands against his chest and gave him a hard push. He stumbled backwards and crashed into a couple of lingering students. I walked away without a glance back.

I found Moxie sitting in her usual seat when I got to homeroom. She came running over to me when she saw me.

"Are you OK?" She asked me engulfing me in a hug. "Lucas told me what happened this morning." She said leading me to my chair.

"Lucas needs to learn to mind his own business." I said carefully sitting down. My body was still sore from the night before.

"Let me see your hands." I showed her my palms that were now bruised.

"It's not has bad as it looks."

"Sure." She mumbled and went back to her work.

The day was long and boring. I handed in my English paper and decided to skip the rest of the day. Moxie and I were going to ride down to the game with Karen but she decided that she needed to do something so she asked if we could catch a ride somewhere else and that she would drive us back home. We decided on catching a fan bus up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Moxie asked me from the bus.

"Yeah." I said not taking my head off the window.

"I know that you are going through a lot right now. I just want you to know I am here when you are ready talk." She said gently. I threw her a glance and nodded my head.

The bus got to the gym about an hour later. The gym was packed and loud. People were cheering and stomping there feet. Moxie and I found some seats in the middle. I spotted Daunte and Bear. Daunte gave me a small wave and a smile. I turned away from him and saw Dad. I quickly averted my eyes to the court. I felt my chest begin to tighten and I was finding it hard to breathe. Before I could do anything the game started. I noticed that Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel and Bevin weren't cheering at the sidelines. I began to grow concerned. As expected Nathan played terrible. Lucas and Skills did there best to avoid passing the ball to Nathan. I watched the game in pain. Moxie looked at me flabbergasted by the game. I rolled my eyes and looked away. Whistles started to blow and people began to yells. I saw Nathan and Skills fighting on the court. I placed my head in my hands and breathed deeply. Half time couldn't come soon enough. The ravens were losing. Daunte looked pleased with himself. I silently cursed at him and waited for the game to start back up. I saw Haley and the rest of the girls show up at the sidelines. Haley waved at me and I smiled at waved back. She motioned for me to come down.

"I will be right back." I told Moxie fighting my way over the row of people. I leaned over the first row to get to Haley.

"I'm having a boy." She whispered in my ear.

"What? How do you know?" I asked her.

"Oh it's a long story but I ended up at the hospital tonight but I am fine now and the doctor told me I was having a boy." Haley was glowing with excitement. My mood changed for the better.

"I am so happy for you." I said giving her a hug.

"Thanks. I just told Nathan so hopefully he will start playing better." Haley said. I turned and looked at Daunte.

"Yeah hopefully." I mumbled.

The game started back up. Nathan was playing better. Lucas and Skills were still reluctant but Nathan soon proved to them how much he wanted to win this. It was the end of the fourth quarter and the ravens needed a three pointer to win. I watched on nervous as the ball got passed around. Nathan passed to Skills who passed back to Nathan. Lucas stepped on the three-point line and Nathan passed to him. Lucas shot as the buzzer went off. It was like slow motion watching that ball. It finally went in with a swoosh and the ravens won! I jumped to my feet and cheered. All the fans ran to the court as confetti fell from the ceiling. I didn't care about Daunte and the look at revenge he had on his face. I ran down and joined everyone else on the court.

I found Karen in the lobby waiting.

"I put your mother in rehab." She said.

"Thank you." I told her. She smiled at me and walked us to her car.

There was a party at the café to congratulate the win. I saw Nathan and ran over to him.

"I have never been so proud of you." I said giving him a hug.

"There's even better news." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said excited.

"Haley and I talked and we decided to go to Duke together." He said motioning to Haley and himself.

"That's so great Nate!" I said hugging the both of them.

I looked around the café. I saw Peyton and Jake talking on the couch with Mouth and Gigi. Lucas and Brooke were talking at the counter. I felt Moxie link her arm with mine.

"Looks like everything is just about perfect again." She said looking around.

"Almost." I said thinking about Landon.

"I have to run but I will call you tomorrow." Moxie said

"Yeah sounds goods but remember to call me on my home phone." I said. Moxie left and I went to sit with Haley.

"Hey we were just about to leave and think of some baby names." Haley said when I came near.

"Sounds fun."

"You should come over." Nathan said.

"Yeah?" I said looking at Haley.

"Yeah come on we will go together." I said my goodbyes to everyone and left.

"So everything is fine?" Nathan asked Haley as we walked.

"Everything is perfect." She said twirling around his arm. I saw a pair of headlights b-line toward us. I pushed them out of the way and stood still not being able to move. _Run Aidan! Run! Move your feet! _I felt my body fly with such an unimaginable force. The last thing I heard was my name being yelled before everything went black.

A/N: So tell me what did you think? Review!


	23. Hospital Visits

A/N: Ok this chapter will have a slight crossover with the show HOUSE…Why because I love that character of House and because it's my story and can do whatever the hell I want with it. Enjoy!

_"__Hey Aidan. You have to wake up soon. We have a test in science you, don't want to miss that do you?"_

_"__Hey baby Scott. You have to wake up so I can tell you in person that I am sorry for the way I treated you at the party."_

_"__How's my favorite niece? Come on Aidan don't do this to me." _

_"__I'm sorry." _

I woke up the bright glow of florescent lights shining in my eyes. I squirmed trying to move. How is it that you never notice every muscle in your body until they all hurt? I looked around the empty room to see flowers, balloons and get well banners scattered everywhere. How long have I been here? I tried to lift my hand but winced in pain at any movement. What happened to me? The last thing I remembered was pushing Nathan and Haley out of the way of a moving car. Did a freaking car hit me? I looked around for the button to call in a nurse. Who the hell puts a call button in _over_ a hospital bed? Calling for help was useless considering the only sound that came out of my mouth was a low whisper. So here I sit waiting for anyone to come in and check on me. About a half hour passed until a plump nurse walked in.

"Welcome back." She said as she checks my blood pressure and temperature. I gave her a confused look.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her hoarsely.

"Oh about a day." She said as if it was nothing.

"I'm thirsty." I said trying to relax. I hate hospitals.

"Oh here hunny." She filled me a glass of water and sat it next to me on the stand that sat next to my bed. She went to walk out of the room.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" I called out to her. My voice was slowly returning to normal.

"Excuse me?" She turned around sharply and glared at me. I returned the glare back to her.

"I can't move. How you expect to reach that water?" I said. She padded back over and handed me the glass. I tried to grip it but every time I made a slight movement pain shot through my entire body. She finally got impatient with me and put the glass to my lips. I drank slowly, it even hurt to shallow.

"The doctor will be in shortly." She said as she left.

"Whatever." I mumbled after her. I rolled my eyes and looked at my get-well gifts. I wasn't sure who they were all from but I knew the balloon with the half naked man was from Brooke. My door flew open and an older doctor with a cane hobbled in. He stopped at looked over my chart quick before he spoke.

"How much pain you in?" He spoke loud and with authority.

"A lot." I said not really looking at him.

"Ok then I will put a lot of morphine into you." He said sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want from me? A car just hit me! From what I can tell my leg is broke and I have a gash on my head. If your looking for pain on a scale from 1-10, I'm about a 15." The doctor looked at me a little taken back.

"Well no need to get an attitude." He scoffed trying to act like a teenager with an attitude. I rolled my eyes at him as he injected my some medicine into my IV. It almost instantly helped with the pain. An older woman dressed professionally stormed into the room.

"What are you doing in here? This isn't even your patient." She demanded. I looked at the doctor shocked.

"I'm avoiding my case Duh!"

"House you can't steal other doctor's patients." She said with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I was just helping the man out." Dr. House replied pretending to look me over.

"It's a her." The women said. When Dr. House said nothing the women turned on her heels and stormed out.

"Your name is House." I said trying not to laugh.

"Your name is…" He stopped to look at my chart. "Aidan." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You steal other doctor's patients on a regular basis?" I asked while Dr. House noised through my chart.

"Do you throw yourself in front of cars on a regular basis?" He threw back.

"I didn't throw myself in front of it." I replied.

"Yeah OK." He said throwing my chart back in its appropriate place. He left the room without saying a word.

I was watching a rerun of Boy Meets World when there was a slight knock at my door. I looked up to see Moxie and Peyton walk in.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey you look like crap." Moxie said grabbing a car next to the bed.

"Thanks Mox." I laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asked me hanging some artwork on the walls.

"Like I just got hit by a car." I replied. A women doctor came in.

"Hi Aidan. I'm doctor Adams. Your real doctor." She said with a smile. "Sorry about Dr. House earlier today." She took a second to look around the room. She laughed slightly when she saw Brooke's balloon.

"What happened to me?" I asked her. She stood in front of my bed. Moxie and Peyton listened carefully.

"Well the car hit you pretty hard. You broke your leg along with a couple of ribs. Gashed your head open but there is not permitted brain damage. You had some internal bleeding but we fixed that in surgery. Your pretty lucky the crash didn't kill you."

"Will I heal fully?" I asked her.

"You will need some physical therapy and you will probably have some pain for the rest of your life but other then that you will heal just fine." I nodded my head at her. "Can I get you anything?"

"I am dying for some apple juice." Dr. Adams smiled at me. Apple juice was always my drink of choice whenever I was sick.

"I will get you some right away. I will leave you to your visitors." She said as she left.

"So where is everyone else." Moxie and Peyton looked at each other. There was something they had to tell me but they weren't sure if they should.

"Well most everyone is at school." Peyton said trying to avoid the subject.

"What about Lucas and Nathan?" I asked. If I knew my brothers they would be here. Moxie shifted in her chair. She was becoming uncomfortable.

"Lucas is…Lucas he…" Peyton stammered running her hands through her hair.

"Peyton just tell me." I demanded growing worried.

"Lucas had a cardiac arrest after you got hit. The excitement from the game and you getting hit was too much on his heart." Peyton explained to me.

"He is alright though right?" I asked anxious.

"He is still unconscious." Moxie said taking my hand. I jerked it away from her.

"Where's Nathan?"

"The waiting room. He needs some time." Peyton said.

"Time for what!" I yelled. I looked from Moxie to Peyton and back.

"He just doesn't know what to think about all this." Moxie tried to defend him. I sighed and threw my head back against the pillow.

"But hey were here now. We can keep you entertained!" Peyton tried to cheer me up. I gave her a weak smile. The three of us sat and talked for about an hour before Haley and Brooke strolled into the room.

"Hey baby Scott. How are you feeling?" Brooke asked me carry a bag full of goodies.

"Pain is getting slightly better." I told her honestly.

"Well to make your recovery time faster I brought in a few things to brighten up the room." Brooke sat down her bag on a nearby table. She pulled out a couple of plants and set them randomly around the room. She pulled off the curtains that hung on the rods and put up curtains that she had made herself. By time she was done the room looked ten times better.

"Has Nathan been in?" Haley asked me helping Brooke redecorate. I shook my head no. Haley sighed. "I will talk to him. I am very good at making people go visit each other." Haley walked out of room.

"Were going to get going." Peyton said standing up and motioning to herself and Moxie.

"I will see you guys later." I said waving them off.

"Well since it's just you and me. I just wanted to say sorry about what happened at Rachel's party." Brooke said taking a seat next to me.

"Brooke don't worry about that. I shouldn't have butted in like that." I had already forgiven her about that a long time ago. It was hard to stay mad at a person like Brooke.

"So were good." She said sticking her fist out.

"Were good." I said pounding my fist lightly against hers.

"There's my favorite girl!" Uncle Cooper announced when he came into the room.

"Where have you been?" I asked him as he took the seat next to Brooke.

"I thought I would give your friends time to visit." He reached down to pick up the bag beside him. "With my extra time I went out shopping."

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"I got you some magazines." He threw about six magazines on my bed. They varied from Cosmo Girl to Us Weekly. "Some apple sauce, some apple juice, saltines." All of my favorite things.

"Ah the key to my heart." I joked.

"I figured you could use them. You always craved them when you were sick."

"Still do."

"I will let you two have your time." Brooke said getting up.

"I will see you later." She gave me a wink before she left.

"Is that balloon from her?" Uncle Cooper asked pointing at Brooke's balloon.

"Sure is. Would you expect anything less?"

"No not really." Uncle Cooper turned serious. "What were you thinking?" He asked. I let out a loud sigh and leaned as far back as I could.

"I don't know. All I remember thinking was I had to get them out of the way. I tried to move but I just couldn't."

"But you're going to be alright."

"The doctor said I would heal just fine." There was another knock at the door. I expected it to be Nathan. I was surprised to see Landon walk in with an armload of goodies.

"I will let you visit." Uncle Cooper got up and sent Landon a look of caution.

"Hey I didn't think you would come." I said sitting up.

"And why not?" He asked

"I have been such a bitch to you." I answered.

"You're going through a lot right now. I understand that." He pushed the hair from my face gently. He touch sent a tingle up my spine. "So I got you a few things." He set down a vase of flowers with a balloon tied around the vase.

"I love them." I said with glee. I loved getting flowers.

"I also got you this." He pulled a bear out of a bag. It was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that said _Story of a Girl. _The pressed the left paw. The chorus of _Story of a Girl_ played. I gave Landon a small smirk.

"It's perfect." Landon reached over to put it on the table beside me next to my flowers. I grabbed his elbow before he pulled away. I pulled him closer to me. I could feel his hot breathe against my lips. I searched his eyes for any kind of hesitation. There was none. I lifted my head and crashed my lips into his. I brought both hand to the back of this neck. He cupped my face with his hands. I was the first to deepen the kiss. He let his tongue explore my mouth but _not_ in that gross slobbery way. I gently bit his lip before we pulled away from each other.

"I have been waiting a long time for that." He said honestly as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I couldn't think of a more romantic place." I joked referring to the hospital room. Landon quickly pulled away from me. He threw a nervous glance toward the door. I followed this glance to see Nathan standing in the doorway. He had a mixture of a mad/protective/disapproving look on his face.

"Get out of here." He said sternly to Landon thrusting his thumb in the direction of the door.

"Nathan…" I started.

"Just get out." He said with more authority.

"I will talk to you later." He said giving me a quick kiss before he ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked Nathan trying my best not to get mad.

"I have to talk to you." He said pulling up a chair. By puffiness and redness of his eyes I could tell that Nathan had been crying.

"Ok." I said all anger being put aside.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I had never once blamed Nathan for this even though it was kind of his fault.

"I don't blame you." I said softly.

"If you would have died I would have never forgiven myself." He cried taking my hand. I looked at him stunned.

"But I didn't so everything is fine."

"How can you not be mad about this?" Nathan asked taken back by my calmness.

"What do you want me to do? Yell at you. Tell you how much I hate you for this." I said throwing my hands in there air.

"Almost."

"I don't blame you. I put myself in front of that car. Get it?" I said lightly slapping his across the face.

"I guess so." He said confused.

"How is Lucas?" I asked. Nathan sat back in his chair and ran his hand down his face.

"He is still unconscious. The doctors said it might take awhile before he wakes up."

"Ok let's go." I said throwing my legs over my bed.

"Woah! Where are you going?" Nathan said trying to stop me.

" To visit Lucas." I said casually looking around for a robe or something.

"No your not. Get back in bed." Nathan tried to lay me back down.

"I have to go see him. I have to tell him that I am awake so he can wake up now too." I tried once more to get up. Nathan put a firm hold on my shoulders but not firm enough to hurt me.

"Get back in bed. I will tell Lucas you are awake."

"Fine." I got back into bed.

"I killed Daunte." Nathan whispered when I was settled down.

"WHAT!" I hissed.

"His car sped out of control. It crashed and I pulled him out and beat him to death." Nathan said whispering.

"How many times did you hit him?" I asked him

"About four before Dad stopped me."

"Nate you're strong but four hits from you isn't enough to kill him. I bet he was already dead when you pulled him out of the car. By the way where is Dad?" Nathan didn't answer me right away. It looked like he was trying to think about what to say.

"He took the blame. He's in jail Aidan."

"I officially have to worlds most screwed up family." I said to no one in particular.

"Tell me about it." Nathan said staring off into space. We sat like that until the nurse came in and told us visiting hours were over.

A/N: Well there you have it. Another Chapter done REVIEW!


	24. I promise

Four days and eighteen hours was how long I laid in that hospital bed. The doctors wanted to keep me a day longer but I told them that I was fine to go and that I would start to throw my food at the nurses. Uncle Cooper, Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Karen were helping me pack all my belongings. Lucas has woken up a day later then me. He was released the day before.

"Here are some clothes I picked out for you." Haley said handing me a pile of clothes. I hobbled to the small bathroom. I was still getting used to my crutches and the pain every time I moved. I closed the bathroom door and looked at the clothes Haley had picked out. She packed me a pair of my biggest sweat pants so I could get them past my cast and so that I would comfortable. I looked at the shirt. It wasn't one of mine but I assumed it was one of Lucas's. I pulled the shirt over my head and watched as the material hung on my body. It was nice to be in some fresh clothes. I slipped into one sandal and made my way out of the bathroom.

"What's with the shirt?" I asked Haley as she folded some of my banners.

"I thought it would make you the most comfortable." She answered putting the banner in a bag along with some cards.

"Good idea." I replied sitting on the bed.

"So we can put the flowers and balloons in my car, Then Aidan and who ever else can go in Cooper's." Karen said trying to get everything organized.

"Leave the good flowers here." I instructed looking at my fresh flowers people have given me.

"Why don't you want them?" Nathan asked.

"No it's not that. I told the nurses that they should give them to patients that don't get any." I said.

"Well that very nice of you." Uncle Cooper said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, being here changes your out look on stuff and it's sad to see people with no visitors." I answered leaning into him.

"All right! Let's get out of here!" Lucas exclaimed when everything was gathered. A nurse came in with a wheel chair to escort me out of the hospital. Karen and Uncle Cooper had their cars parked at the curb. I sat in the passenger seat on Uncle Cooper's car with Nathan and Haley. Karen and Lucas drove behind us with all my flowers and balloons with everything else.

It was a short fifteen-minute drive to the house. I carefully made my way into the house. I would have to practice with my crutches. I saw that Karen had made up the couch for me. I would be sleeping downstairs for a while since I can't go up and down stairs for about a month. I watched as everyone unpacked. I was exhausted from the trip home. Uncle Cooper sat on the coffee table in front of me when everything was in the house.

"I have to hit the road." He said

"Already?" I pouted. He took my face in his hands.

"Sorry Kid. I need to get back to the track and get everything ready before the season starts up again."

"Alright I understand." I replied nodding my head.

"Promise me to stay out of the way of on coming cars." I saw Nathan squirm and look away.

"I promise." I vowed. Uncle Cooper kissed my forehead and said goodbye to everyone else. I relax on the couch while flipping through some channels.

"Were going to get going." Nathan said blocking my view of the television.

"See you later." I replied trying to look past him.

"Are you sure you are going to alright alone?" Karen asked me taking the place Nathan had been a few seconds before. Lucas and her were going to a doctor's appointment to make sure that the baby was coming along at a normal rate.

"I will be fine. Landon will be here any minute." I answered. Landon wanted to be there to help me come home from the hospital. I told him not to bother and to just come see me when I got home. The truth was Nathan didn't like Landon and I wanted to avoid any conflict.

"Well alright." Karen said sounding unsure. Lucas escorted Karen out the door and gave me a quick wave. They weren't gone five minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Get your ass in here!" I shouted not taking my eyes off the television. The door open and shut. Landon appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"Someone is excited to see me." He said with a cocky grin.

"No just thirsty." I replied pointing to my empty glass. He laughed and picked up my glass to fill it with water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he set my glass down. I turned off the TV and slowly turned to face him.

"I hurt a bit but I'm alright." I replied honestly. Landon took a seat on the couch. He carefully put my legs on top of his. I scooted so the backs on my thighs were on top of his.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked rubbing my legs.

"Well there is one thing." I answered wrapping my arms around this neck and leaning in so the tips of our noses touched.

"What's that?" He whispered.

"This." I leaned in and crashed my lips on to his. His hand automatically went to my waist. He gripped both sides of my waist careful not to hurt me. I tried to move so I was straddling his but failed. My damn cast got in the way. Landon laid me down not breaking the kiss. He carefully positioned his body on top of mine. His hands went slightly under my shirt but I didn't mind, they stayed at my waist. I played with his hair as he roamed my back. I was so comfortable with him at this moment. Landon suddenly yanked away from me. I sat up to see Nathan slam Landon into a near by wall. He slammed him so hard the pictures on the wall went crooked.

"What the hell do you think you were doing with my sister?" Nathan yelled angry. He has his forearm against Landon's neck.

"Nathan! Stop!" I cried out. He didn't hear me or he ignored me.

"We were just…" Landon stopped mid sentenced to catch a breath.

"Just what?" Nathan slammed him again.

"Just kissing." Landon continued.

"It looked like a little more to me!" Nathan loosened his grip little but not enough so Landon could move.

"It was just kissing." Landon tried to explain. Nathan narrowed his eyes and grabbed Landon by his collar.

"Get out!" Nathan threw Landon out the door and slammed the door in his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" I screamed at him. Nathan looked at me and sighed.

"I don't like that kid. Besides you just got out of the hospital. He doesn't need to be all over you like that."

"I'm a big girl now! I can make my own choices!" I argued.

"Aidan, your 15, just take it slow." Nathan voice softened. I averted my glance from his.

"What if I said I thought fast was better?" I asked him. I saw him grimace slightly at the thought.

"I would tell you to stop hanging out with Brooke." He replied. "Listen Aidan, your young and have a lifetime to explore. Just get to know each other first. You don't want to be having a kid at 17."

"Why not. I could be just like you." I suddenly turned bitter. Nathan was such a hypocrite sometimes.

"Don't you see why I am so upset by this whole catching you on the couch like that ordeal. I don't want you to turn out like me." I suddenly understood why he was so upset by catching Landon and me making out.

"Are you saying that you don't want to have a baby?" I asked him. Nathan ran his hand through his hair and started to pace the room.

"No it's not that. I just would have rather waited a few years. Like after college maybe. Just promise me you will take it slow and if you do have sex use protection."

"I promise." I whispered looking down at my hands. Nathan nodded and left. I sighed and leaned back against the couch.

A/N: I hope this chapter didn't totally suck. Next Chapter: Aidan has "the talk" with Haley and it will be her 16th birthday which Peyton, Brooke, and Moxie will help plan. Review!


	25. What happened to him?

It had been a week and a half since I had been home. In that week and a half Dad had gotten out of jail and mom escaped rehab. Landon called every time before he would come over to hope to avoid Nathan. I didn't blame him after I saw the bruise that Nathan had left on his back. Moxie came over everyday with my homework so I didn't fall to far behind on my classes. Lucas was always there to make sure I had everything I needed. Anytime I needed water or something to eat he would be there to get it for me. I swear he would have gone to the bathroom for me if it were possible. I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels while Peyton, Brooke, and Moxie sat on the floor next to me planning my sixteen birthday which was in a couple of days.

"Karen said that she would set that Saturday aside for the party." I heard Peyton explain.

"I have decorations all ready." Brooke said scanning down her list.

"Don't worry about food. I have that under control." Karen said walking into the living room to hand me my glass of apple juice. The front door clicked open. Lucas walked in carrying a small brown bag.

"Hey five of my favorite girls." He said smiling looking at each one of us. Moxie smiled back her cute flirty smile that she used when she like a boy. Moxie had a crush on Lucas that was no secret. It thrilled her to know that he was still single. She found out early on that her and Tim were just not going to work out. Karen left the room to continue some paper work for the café and Tric in the kitchen.

"I got something for you." He said extending the bag to me. I grabbed it and opened it.

"Score! A chicken finger sub! You are officially my favorite brother!" I exclaimed pulling out the sub.  
"I figured you like it." He said taking a seat next to me on the couch. The party planning continued. From the sounds of it, it was going to be awesome. I saw Landon's car pull up from the window. It took about fifteen seconds for him to reach the door. Landon let himself in. He froze when he was Lucas sitting next to me glaring at him. Nathan had told Lucas about what had happened. Lucas in return turned around and gave me the same talk that Nathan did. Every time Landon came over we would end up making out and "exploring each other" as Lucas had put it ever so nicely. I knew he wanted to go farther with me. The truth was that I wanted to go farther with him. I really did but I wasn't sure if I was entirely ready for it. I had told Landon that I wasn't completely ready. He had said that he would wait for me but sometimes I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth.

"Hey Lucas." Landon said stiffly. He wasn't making any sudden movements.

"Landon." Lucas returned. Lucas was not going to move from his spot on the couch. In fact he moved closer to me giving Landon room to sit on the couch next to him. It wasn't as if we were going to start making out in front of everyone. Landon slowly made his way over to the couch. He carefully sat down next to Lucas and folded his hand in his lap.

"Alright were leaving to get the final details for your party." Brooke announced jumping up breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"That give me time to talk with the two of you alone." Lucas said looking at Landon then me. Landon looked at me and gulped. Both Lucas and Nathan has cornered him at school and gave him the "If you hurt my sister I hurt you" talk.

"I'm coming with you." I said jumping up grabbing my crutches that Brooke and Peyton had redecorated for me. They were now blue with sparkles and stars. I shot Landon a sympathetic look back.

"You're not going anywhere." Lucas scolded.

"Luke the doctor said it would be good for me to get out and move around." I shot back. "Besides I just want to go to Nathan and Haley's" I left the house behind Moxie leaving Lucas and Landon alone.

Brooke had dropped me off at the apartment and said that we would swing by to pick me back up when they were done with everything.

"So what's on your mind?" Haley asked sitting across from me.

"Nathan isn't home is he?" I asked looking around.

"No he's at the Rivercourt. What's going on?" Haley asked becoming concerned. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Landon and I have gotten really close lately. I can really open up to him now. We really do know each other pretty well." I stopped when I saw the confused look on Haley's face. "You see the thing is I have been thinking about going farther with Landon a lot lately." I spit out.

"Farther how?" Haley asked still confused.

"Like all the way. Taking it to the limit. Having him hit the home run." I rambled. Haley threw her hands up.

"Ok I get it." She said stopping me from my rant. "Are you sure your ready for this. Your still young."

"Only about a year younger then you were." Haley gave me a slight glare. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"Aidan are you really positive you are ready for this. Sex is a huge deal. It can change a lot of stuff in your relationship." Haley asked me.

"I think I am." I fumbled.

"Think? Aidan you have to be 100 positive. No questions. He's not pressuring you is he because if he is I am will make that he will never be able to have sex again." Haley rampaged.

"No he's not pressuring me." I defended Landon.

"Just don't do anything that you're not ready for." Haley gave my hand a gentle squeeze before starting her dinner.

I didn't get back home until about seven. Haley had invited the whole gang over for dinner. Lucas ended driving me home after.

"So what did you and Landon talk about?" I asked on the drive home.

"Just guy stuff." Lucas said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Guy stuff? That's a little vague." I replied looking out the window.

"I just wanted to make sure that he was treating you right." Lucas answered taking a moment to look in my direction. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He treats me fine." I shot back at him.

"You see that's why I don't like the guy." Lucas said raising his voice slightly.

"What? I said he treated me fine. It's better than bad."

"But not as good as wonderful." I slammed my head against the headrest. "I just think that you deserve better. This guy treated you like crap in the beginning then came crawling back when he couldn't find anyone else."

"No! He fought for me! That's all any girl wants." I said defending my boyfriend for the second time that day. I needed to give Landon a lesson on how to impress my family. Not even Karen liked him. We pulled up to the house and I got out of the car as quickly as I could.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Lucas yelled from behind me. I turned to face him.

"Do me a favor and stop. I'm happy Luke. I really am. Landon proved himself to me. He really does care about me." Lucas got that look on his face like he wanted to tell me something but he wasn't sure if he should. All us Scott's have that look. "What?" I asked.

"He doesn't care about you." Lucas whispered. I rolled my head back and let a slight frustrated yell escape my lips.

"Just stop it! You and Nathan need to stay out of my relationship. I get that you guys are trying to be the heroic big brother but you need to stop!" I rushed into the house and slammed myself into the couch. I saw my new cell phone waiting for me on the table where I had left it. I picked it up to notice 15 missed calls and four voicemails. All but one of the missed calls was from Landon and the other from Moxie. The first voicemail was from Moxie and the rest Landon. Lucas brushed past me, probably to brood in his room. I listened to my first voicemail.

"Hey girl it's me. I know your not home but I have to tell you that we changed the theme of your party. It's more of a formal thing now. Brooke said that she would pick you up tomorrow around eleven and all us girls are going shopping. Of course your dress will be on us. Talk to you later chica!" I laughed when I heard this. They had changed the theme of my party about six times. It went from being a beach theme to a summer in Paris to a masquerade ball. The last time I checked it was a black and white theme. I told them to do what ever they wanted because it would probably be awesome anyways. The next three messages were all from Landon.

"Hey. Give me a call when you get this." Normal enough. Message two from Landon. "OK your still not home? Call me back." Last message from Landon. "Seriously its like six. Where the hell are you that you're not answering your phone? You need to call me." I frowned at my phone. This was not how Landon was suppose to act. My ring tone startled me out of my thought. I looked down to see Landon's name on my caller ID.

"Hey." I answered.

"Why the hell didn't you call me back?" He demanded. I was taken back by his shortness.

"I just got home and finished listening to your messages." I answered.

"Where the hell were you?" His voice was getting louder at every sentence.

"At Nathan's. You knew that." I was trying not to get angry with him but was failing miserably.

"You left me all alone to be interrogated by Lucas. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" He was full on yelling now. Anger boiled through me.

"I'm sorry." I said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever. We will just hang out tomorrow." He said quieter but not any less annoyed.

"I would love to hang out with you but I have already made plans with the girls tomorrow. Were going shopping for my party." The truth was I didn't want to hang out with him. Not if he was going to act like this.

"You know what forget it! If you don't want to hang out with your boyfriend that's fine!" Landon slammed his phone shut. I looked at mine in dismay. What the hell just happened to the sweet guy that fought for me and brought me flowers and a bear when I was in the hospital? The guy who waited for me to sort through my personal issues and apologized for being a complete asshole. Sighing I turned off my phone and made myself comfortable on the couch to watch an episode of _Miami Ink_.

A/N: Yeah what happened to that guy? Next Chapter: Aidan's sweet sixteen at Tric and will Landon's jealousy push Aidan over the edge?


	26. Unhappy Birthday to Me

A/N: The link to Aidan's dress is in my bio so check it out. Aidan's dream car in my dream car and since Aidan is basically me I thought that I would give her my dream car haha.

Shopping with the girls was just the thing I needed to get over my "fight" with Landon. The same Landon I haven't seen let alone talked to since that phone call. While shopping I had to keep convincing Brooke that I wanted cute and classy not slutty and trashy. It took about three hours and I tried on about twenty some dresses but I finally found the perfect dress. It was simple but had a rocker edge.

The party was finally finalized. It would be at Tric and Karen would supply all the food. About 150-200 guests were invited. They were mostly people from my grade. A few of them were from the junior and senior class. The theme was a formal black and white. No one was allowed in if you were dressed in any sort of color. The buzz of my party was all around school. Everyone knew that Brooke had a hand in planning the whole thing so it was a guaranteed good time. People kept coming up to me asking if they could be invited. If I had my way everyone could come. Brooke kept telling me that we could only invite so many people and that the list was finished. If you weren't on the list then you weren't getting in. I almost felt like I was on _My Super Sweet Sixteen._

I woke up the morning of my birthday, which happened to be the same day as my party to the sound of a honking car. I pushed the hair out of my eyes and made my way to the window.

" OH MY GOD!" I shrieked. I literally ran out the door, thankfully I got my cast off a few days before. "What is this?" I asked with a smile.

"Your birthday present." Dad said gesturing to my new yellow VW Bug with a big red bow.

"Are you serious?" I asked with excitement running my hand over the hood. Lucas and Karen showed up in the doorway.

"Yup. All you have to do is sign here and it's all yours." Dad handed me a pile of papers and showed me where to sign.

"This is so exciting." I said while signing the last line.

"To go with it is this." Dad pulled out a card and handed it to me. It was a card from Uncle Cooper telling me that he would pay for a years worth of gas. I don't know what surprised me more, all the gifts or the fact that Dad and Uncle Coopered worked together. I was too excited to care either way.

Brooke's present to me was making me look good. She paid for me to get both hair and make-up done by the top hair and make-up artists in the state. It took about two hours for me to get ready. By time I got to Tric later that day everything was finished. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. The place just sparkled.

"So what do you think?" Peyton asked when she saw me come in.

"This place looks great!" I replied giving another look around. Great was an understatement. It was more like awesome, wonderful, fantastic. Peyton grinned satisfied by my answer. Moxie showed up beside me and draped an arm around my shoulder.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" She announced. All three girls looked amazing. Peyton was wearing an all black dress. Brooke was in white and Moxie was in white and black.

Dad ended up paying for most of my party. He paid for the DJ, helped Karen buy the food and decorations. Moxie and I stood to the side as we watched everyone file in. She grinned with excitement. The smile fell from my face when I saw Landon walk up to me. I secretly hoped he wouldn't come. He was dressed in all black.

"Can we talk?" He asked ignoring the glare he was getting from my best friend. Of course I told the girls everything on our shopping trip. All three agreed that I should dump his ass before he got any worse. I looked over his shoulder to see the glare that Lucas was giving him.

"Let's go." I said leading him over to a quiet corner. I folded my arms over my chest and waited for him to start.

"I'm sorry. I was just frustrated you left me alone with your brother." I rolled my eyes at that. It was the lamest excuse that I have ever heard. "I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I just wanted to talk to my girl." Landon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Forgive me." It was more of a demand that it was a question. I nodded my head. Landon leaned in for a kiss. I gave him a quick peck.

"I have to go make my rounds." I said quietly.

"Of course." Landon kissed my cheek and moved so I could get by. I pushed passed him regretting forgiving him so quickly. "You look gorgeous." He called after me. I never looked back.

I didn't feel like talking to my guests. I just wanted to get away from Landon. I found Moxie talking with Peyton and Jake. I made my way over to them.

"Hey! Happy Birthday!" Jake greeted me.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him. My mood was suddenly better.

"So I got you something." He said reaching into his pocket.

"You didn't have to do that." I replied but took the small box anyways when he handed it to me.

"Yeah but it's polite." He shrugged his shoulders. I laughed and started to unwrapped the present. It was a jewelry box. I opened it to reveal a silver necklace with the letter A on it.

"Jake I love it!" I said with amazement.

"Well I saw it and I figured all girls like jewelry so."

"Peyton helped you pick it out didn't she?" The sheepish look on both their faces told me that I was right. "It doesn't matter I love it anyways." I said reaching up to give him a tight hug. I have always thought that Jake was such a Teddy Bear. You just always wanted to squeeze him.

I was having a blast. There is nothing more relieving then dancing with your friends. There was no drama and as far as I could tell no one had gotten in a fight or has broken out in tears.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Moxie asked me when we sat down at a table with Brooke, Peyton, Haley and the guys. I haven't seen Landon since we last talked. I scanned the room and saw him chatting with another girl in the corner. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, which made her giggle.

"I don't know." I answered taking a sip from my drink.

"Well I'll tell you where he is." Brooke said bitterly looking where I just was a few seconds before. Everyone else followed her glance to see Landon's lips capture another girls. I felt like someone just punched me in the stomach.

"I'll kill him!" Nathan yelled jumping up.

"Sit down!" I scolded him. He looked at me shocked but sat down. I pushed my way through the crowd and over to my soon to be ex.

"Excuse me. I need to talk to _my _boyfriend." I glared at the girl. She glared back and walked away.

"What the hell?" I asked punching him in the shoulder.

"What?" He asked innocently rubbing where I just hit him. I reached up and wiped the lip-gloss off his lips with my thumb.

"Oh that. She just came on to me. I tried to push her away." He dared to step closer to me. I slapped him hard across the face.

"I saw the whole thing. Along with a table full of my friends." Landon suddenly became defensive.

"Well what about you and Jake?" He asked stepping back.  
"What about me and Jake?" I was beyond confused.

"I saw the two of you earlier. You looked pretty friendly."

"Are you talking about the hug?" Landon nodded his head. "I was thanking him for my present."

"It looked like more than a thank you hug. If you ask me there is more going on there."

"Are we talking about Jake Jagielski? My brothers' friend? My friend's boyfriend?"

"Well cheating does run in the family." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned to walk away. I suddenly snapped back around.

"You know what? I'm done. I am not going to go through this anymore. You have been nothing but an ass to me from the beginning."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Landon acted as though it was the biggest surprise in the world.

"Yeah I am." I heard my name being cried from behind me. I turned to see my mother in the worst state of her life. Nathan and Dad were trying to hold her back telling her not to do this to me, not today. She fought her way past them kicking and screaming. She was sobbing by time she got up to me. I could tell that she was heavily medicated. She also had alcohol on her breathe.

"My beautiful girl. Look how pretty you are." She cried grabbing a hold of me. Karen showed up by my side.

"Deb let's not do this now." Karen said trying to pull me away from my mother's firm grip.

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! NOT YOURS! SHE IS MINE!" Mom yelled. By this time the music had stopped and everyone's attention was on me.

"Mom stop it." I whispered to her. I had my own tears welling up in my eyes. It hurt me to see her like this.

"Come back home with me." She told me patting my face and hair.

"I can't do that." I told her with tears sliding down my cheek.

"You need to come home with me. You're the only one I have left." She slurred her words and her fingernails dug into my skin. Her eyes were glazed and vacant.

"Mom you need to stop this. You're scaring me." I said crying hoping she would see what she was doing to me by taking her pills.

"Come on Deb. Get out of here." Dad said harshly and pulled her from behind. Mom grabbed me tighter to keep from being pulled away.

"Don't leave me! I need you!" Mom screamed and cried until she was out the front door. I turned to see everyone's look of shock, concern and dismay all directed toward me. I stormed out the back door.

I sat on steps and just cried. I heard the door open and shut and felt the footsteps. Lucas sat down next to me.  
"Listen I know this is hard."

"No you don't." I interrupted him. "You don't know because that's not your mother. That is _my_ mother, _my_ embarrassment." I was hysterical at this point.

"We can still talk about it though." He tried to reason with me.

"No we cant because you don't get it! The only person that truly understands is Nathan and he won't talk about it." I cried putting my head in my hands. Lucas gave my shoulder a squeeze and got up to go back inside. Moxie came out shortly after. She didn't say a word. She just sat down next to me. I laid my head on her should and she looped her arm through mine.

The party ended shortly afterward. Peyton and Brooke told everyone to just go home. The ride home was in silence. Everyone knew it was best not to try and talk to me about everything that I would come to them when I was ready. I didn't even bother to change out of my dress. I just made myself comfortable on the couch. Five minutes later my cell went off. I almost didn't answer it thinking it might be Landon. I thought otherwise when I saw it was from Dad.

"Hello?" I answered with no emotion. "What?"

A/n: I know cliffhangers are evil. I have the next chapter all done. I wrote it before I wrote this one because it was in my head. You will just have to review to get it.


	27. We Love You Mom

It was official. Tree Hill Memorial Hospital should dedicate a wing to my family for how many times one of us have been in here. They could call it the Scott wing and we could all have our own rooms. I had gotten the call from Dad around 11 that said Mom was in the hospital. The doctors were no help on giving out information. All Dad said was that Mom OD on her pills and all the doctors would say is that they were doing everything they could. I looked around at my surroundings. Nathan and Haley sat in the far corner. Haley was holding Nathan's hand for support. Karen sat with her feel propped up against the opposite wall knitting a new blanket for the baby. I sat in the middle still in my party dress waiting for Lucas to get back with my hot chocolate. I looked down at the scratches that mom left on my arms. I shook my head trying not to cry. She was such a mess. I was sure I looked terrible. My make up was probably smeared from the crying I did at the party. I could feel my hair falling from the bobby pins. My appearance was the last thing on my mind.

"Hey is Dan here yet?" Lucas asked handing me my hot chocolate. He took a seat next to me.

"No." I replied sitting back in my chair. Dad had called me to tell me the news but hasn't come to the hospital himself. Lucas didn't say a word. He just played with the rim of his cup. I stood up and began to pace the room, tears threatened to fall from my eyes again. Did she mean to take to many pills? Was it an accident? Was she really trying to kill herself? The more questions that popped into my mind the more I began to cry. I was on the edge of full on sobbing.

"Hey don't cry. Everything is going to be alright." Lucas stood up and tried to hug me.

"No! Don't touch me!" I cried pushing him away. Everyone snapped their heads up. I saw the concern in Haley's eyes and the fear in Nathan's. Karen looked at me with such sadness that it almost killed me to look at her. I heard my dad's footsteps behind me.

"Any news?" He asked. I spun around to look at him. He was in a sweatshirt and jeans. I ran toward him.

"You did this to her! You made her do this!" I screamed pushing and hitting him in the chest with my fists. "This is all your fault! I hate you for this. I HATE YOU!" I hit and pushed harder. I was putting all my strength into fighting him. Dad grabbed my wrists to protect himself. I still tried to fight him. The strength in my legs was slowly draining from me. I finally gave up and sank to the ground sobbing. Dad still held me at the arms. He sat down next to me to pull me into him. I sat there crying into his shoulder as he rocked me back and forth.

I separated myself from the group about fifteen minute later. I found an empty wall and slid down it. I was in such a daze. How could this happen? Hasn't my family been through enough? My mom may have not been perfect but she did everything she could most of the time. Dad was always putting her down. Nathan was never nice to her. She tried to stay strong for so many years. She tried everything to keep her family together. In the end it just got to be too much. She got weak. How could she not turn to drugs? Her husband was emotionally abusive to her. Her kids walked out on her. It would make the strongest person turn to drugs. The sound of steady footsteps walked in my direction. I figured it was a doctor or something so I didn't bother to look up. A body slid down next to me. I didn't even have to look to know it was Nathan.

"How are you doing?" He asked breaking the silence between us. That had to be a rhetorical question.

"I have been thinking." I said letting my head hit the wall. "What if I just stayed at home? What if I just talked to her at the party?" Fresh tears rolled down my cheek. Nathan snapped his head in my direction.

"Stop it! This is not your fault." He told me sternly.

"But Nathan. She needed me more then ever…"

"Aidan! Mom had a problem. She needs professional help. You did the right thing moving out. You have to know that."

"Things got to be to much for her. Dad's an ass. You moved out twice. Got married twice. Then she just had me and I left." The more I talked the more I cried. I was pretty sure I wasn't making sense.

"If Mom wanted help she would have got help."

"You're not getting it!" I yelled jumping to my feet. "She couldn't get help. Her pills were the only things she could depend on. They would always be there." Nathan looked at me speechless. "Her whole family shut her out! We all walked out on her. We are all to blame for this." I said pointing around the hospital.

"She could of found different ways of dealing with it." Nathan whispered. I wanted to scream. I bit my tongue and hit my forehead to the wall. My whole body was shaking. My chest was tightening and I was finding it hard to breathe. "Aidan." Nathan said softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't!" I screamed pushing him away. Before he could say anything Dad came up to us.

"The doctors have some news." We followed Dad until we got to the outside of a trauma room. The doctor looked at us with a sad expression. I felt my stomach drop.

"We did everything we could. We pumped her stomach when she got here but there was far too much damage. I'm sorry but we lost her." My body suddenly felt heavy. My throat closed up and my palms got clammy. We all look at each other with the same expression. "I will let you say your goodbyes." The doctor walked away from us. We all looked at each other again waiting to see who would make the first move. Dad was the first to move but not toward the trauma room door.

"Where are you going?" I squeaked out.

"What's there to say? She's already dead. Besides I already said what I needed to say to her." I gave him a shocked and angry expression but he didn't care. He continued to walk. I looked at Nathan. I could tell by the look on his face he didn't want to go in.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he turned and followed Dad down the hallway. That left me alone fighting with conflicting feelings of going in. I knew that I should go in but I didn't want to go alone. The doctor came back around.

"Are you finished already?" He asked.

"Haven't gone in yet. My Dad and brother just left." I replied in a fog.

"Do you want someone to go in with you?" He asked me with such concern. I nodded my head.

"But just not you." The doctor gave me a look like he understood. "There is a women in the waiting room by the name of Karen. Could you go get her for me?" I asked turning my gaze back to the door. Karen was the only person that I wanted in there with me at this moment. She had become a second mother to me these past few weeks.

"Of course dear." The doctor left to go get Karen.

Karen found me a few minutes later. She had her own tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh hunny." She said softly pulling me into hug. I nestled into her feeling a sense of comfort. "You ready?" She said motioning to the door. I took a deep breath and nodded. Karen pushed the door open and we slowly made our way in. I looked at my mother's lifeless body lying on the cold hospital bed. Her face was soft and body fragile. For the first time in a long time she looked like she was at peace. I scanned down her body. I fell to my knees in tears when I noticed her right hand. The only piece of jewelry she had on was the ring Nathan and I had given her for mother's day a few years back. It was a gold band with both our birthstones and engraved was the words _We love you Mom_. I took her cold hand and put it to my cheek.

"Why? Why Mom? Why?" I pleaded with her. My body shook from sobbing and I was getting a headache. Karen stood in the corner of the room knowing to let me have my time. She was trying so hard to keep it together. I finally had enough. I stood up and sprinted out of the room and down the hallway, past the waiting room and out the doors. The air was supposedly cold but I felt nothing.

A/N: Ok so I admit it I cried while writing this chapter. Aidan will probably turn into a mess. I have a couple of ideas where to go from here but we will see. Review!


	28. Unreachable

Unreachable was one of the words you could use to describe me. I had yet to get out of bed since Mom died. That was two days ago. I hadn't eaten or gotten much sleep. All I did was cry. Karen, Lucas, and Nathan had tried numerous of times to talk to me and convince to at least go outside for a bit. I said nothing. Everything reminded me of her. The first time I saw Nathan after Mom died I bawled. I had just noticed for the first time how much he looked like her.

Today I _had _to get out of bed. Dad, Nathan and I were meeting with Mom's lawyer to go over her will. I slowly rolled over and made my way out of bed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen; my face stained with old tears, and my hair was tangled and dirty. My hair was the thing that made me look most like my mother. Mom was so proud that I inherited her hair color. She used to tell me that she always wanted a blonde little girl with bright blue eyes. Then she was give me a kiss, tuck me in, and go fight with Dad about something stupid. I felt a tear escape my eye. I quickly wiped it away and got into the shower. After a long hot shower I got dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Hey. Do you want anything to eat?" Karen asked when she saw me.

"No." My reply was short and harsh. I got myself some water instead.

"You need to eat something." Karen was so concerned about me and I kept her at arm's distance.

"I'm not hungry." I glanced over at the clock. I needed to be at Nathan's apartment in about two hours. "I'm going to go get some air." The house suddenly felt small to me. I passed my car in the driveway. It still had the red bow on it. I could drive it but I just felt like walking. Instead of going straight to Nathan's I walked to Peyton's instead. She had written me a note telling me that if I needed to talk that she was always there. If anyone knew a thing or two about losing a mother it would be Peyton. Peyton would know how I felt. She would know not to pressure me into talking. She would know that it's all right to just sit with me without saying a word.

"Hey." Peyton didn't hide the fact that she was surprised to see me standing in her doorway.

"Hi." I made my way over to her bed to lie back down.

"How are you dealing?" She asked from her computer. My reply was a shrug of my shoulder. "I promise you that it will get better." She said walking over to me. My throat began to tighten and my eyes burned.

"It doesn't feel like it." I choked out while sitting up. I was in so much pain. Much more pain than from my accident. It was a dull almost vacant pain that just wouldn't go away.

"I know it doesn't feel like it now but it will slowly get better." Peyton surrounded me with a hug.

The lawyer's office was plush. It mainly held his degrees and overstuffed chairs.

"Well let's get started." He stated from behind his oak desk. I sat in the middle chipping away at my black nail polish. I looked up slightly to see Mr. Lawyer fancy name pull out papers from a manila envelope. I looked both to my left and right to see that Dad and Nathan both looked collected and confident. It was almost as if they had moved on already. "First order of business. Dan as you know you lost the house in the divorce but got the beach house."

"Does this mean I get _my _house back?" Dad interrupted. Mr. Lawyer shook his head.

"Actually Deb left the house to Nathan." Both Dad and Nathan looked surprise.

"She gave that big house to my seventeen year old son!" Dad shouted. "Do I get a say in this?" He was obviously upset. Nathan looked from the lawyer to Dad and back again.

"No Dan there isn't anything you can do. The house is now in Nathan's name." Dad slumped back into his chair defeated. I silently sighed and rolled my eyes over to the clock that hung on the wall. I want to get out of this office. "Next order of business. Both Nathan and Aidan will get the rest of Deb's money. It will be split 50/50. Deb had it set up that it automatically got transferred to there bank accounts." The lawyer read off the paper. Nathan had a relieved smile on his face. He was all set now. He had a nice house and money to raise to his child. I continued to pick at my nail polish unfazed. I didn't really listen as the lawyer read off Mom's wishes for her service and what she wanted done with her body. I snapped my head up when I heard my name again.

"What?" Dad yelled sitting straight up at the edge of his chair.

"It states right here Dan. Karen gets full custody of Aidan until she is eighteen. Dad shot me glare like I had something to do with it. I gave him a shrug in return.

"Can't she decide who she wants to have custody of her?" Dad pointed at me.

"It states right here in the will…"

"I'm her father!" Dad slammed his fist on the desk. The lawyer sat back in his chair not even startled by Dad's outburst.

"Mr. Scott you need to calm down. You will still be able to see your daughter and visit her if you so wish." Dad shook his head trying to settle down.

"I guess Karen is a good choice. She will take better care of her."

"Well I guess that is it then." The lawyer closed the envelope but first pulled out two white letter envelopes. He handed one to both Nathan and me.

"From your mother." He stated. I carefully took mine and walked out of the office.

I rode back with Nathan. Most of the ride had been in silence. Neither of us knew that to say to each other.

"You going to open it?" Nathan asked motioning to the enveloped that I turned in my hand.

"Eventually." I replied looking out the window. Nathan had already opened his. From what I could tell it was a hand written letter.

"Aidan listen"

"Stop here!" I poked at the window. Nathan pulled up in front of the drug store. I jumped out of the car before he could argue with me. I saw a girl from my class working behind the counter. I walked over to the hair care products. Quickly I scanned the shelf. I picked out a box of black hair dye. I cashed out and went back to Nathan's car.

"All set?" Nathan asked averting his eyes to the bag that now sat in my lap.

"Yeah." I replied. Nathan nodded and pulled away from the curb.

"Are you sure about this?" Moxie asked me for the 100th time.

"Yes! Just do it!" We sat in her bathroom. I asked her to dye my hair for me since was studying cosmetology. I heard her sigh as she ran a hand through her red hair and read the directions on the box again. It took about an hour and half for Moxie to finish my hair. She was nervous that she was going to mess up and that I would end up hating it. She kept telling me that she could stop and we would just wash it out. I told her she was doing fine and to continue. I looked in the mirror satisfied by what I saw. It wasn't as dark as the box but that was fine.

"You so different." Moxie said in awe as she came up behind me. Different was what I was going for.

"Perfect." I ran a hand through my new hair.

I finally found my way back home. I figured that I would be alone since Karen would be working at the café and Lucas was never home anyways. I was right. The silence of the house comforted me. It was nice not having anyone asking me how I was or if I needed anything. I ran upstairs to change my clothes. I went down to the basement to see the punching bag hanging up with a pair of gloves laying next to it. The gloves were a little big but worked just fine. The first punch hurt but once I got into it I went numb. I just kept punching. I screamed and cried as I imagined that bag as everything that ever upset me, Dad, Nathan, Mom, drugs, addiction, God, Uncle Cooper, the lawyer. I finally stopped when I couldn't catch a breath. I leaned against the wall panting.

"Feel better?" Lucas asked me handing me a water bottle.

"Somewhat." I drank half the bottle. Lucas took a second to look at me. He scratched the corner of his eye before he spoke.

"I see that you dyed your hair." I stopped drinking and glared at him.

"Don't judge me Luke." I brushed past him quickly. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I avoided all eye contact with him.

"I didn't judge you. I just made a simple observation. I think it looks nice." I shifted slightly.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking back my arm. I headed back upstairs. Lucas wasn't far behind.

"You know Aidan if you ever need to talk I am here." I gripped the counter to keep from screaming. Anger flared through me. I was getting really tired of hearing that.

"Lucas stop." I held my hand up trying to stay calm. " I get it. I really do. I just don't want to talk about it now."

"I know but with Keith…" Lucas pushed.

"GOD!!" I screamed. Lucas stopped mid-sentence and looked at me stunned. "Stop it! Just stop it!" I stomped my foot. "I don't want to hear it anymore." I bit my lip and breathed deep to keep from crying. Karen walked in from the kitchen door and looked from me to Lucas.

"Is everything alright?" She asked confused.

"No, everything is not alright." Karen gave me a look to continue but didn't say anything. I sat down on a chair at the table. "My mom's dead. She killed herself. My father and brother don't seem all that surprised. It's like they're almost relieved. They don't have to deal with it anymore. I don't know how to feel about it." I stopped to take a breath. Karen and Lucas had sat down next to me. "I'm sad but relieved almost. I'm not relieved because she's gone and all that trouble is gone now. I'm relieved because she was in such pain. She doesn't have to deal with that pain anymore. I just can't help but wish that I could have done something. That I could have been that one thing to keep her going. She just needed support. She never got that. Everyone just gave up and walked out. I should have never left her. I should have stayed."

"You don't blame yourself for this do you?" Karen asked

"Almost. I just thought that if I left she would realize how much she lost and would clean herself up." Karen took me by the shoulders and made me look her in the eyes.

"You have to understand that there was nothing anybody could have done for her. Your mother was sick. She needed a doctor's help. She would have done this weather you stayed with her or not." Karen was stern when she spoke.

"But…"

"No! Aidan this is not your fault. Please know this." Karen was so desperate to make me understand what she was telling me. I just couldn't shake that haunting feeling of regret. I nodded my head and went back to my room.

A/N: I updated! This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to end it. Next Chapter: Deb's funeral, they go through Deb's belongings and we see what Deb's letter to Aidan said. Review!


	29. I prefer not to be rescued

A/N: How much do you all hate me? I know I haven't updated in forever but I am finally done with school so let's hope that inspiration will hit!

The funeral was a complete blur. I had no idea who was there or who had talked to me. I was pretty sure that Uncle Cooper was there, and mom's parents. I had gone from a complete mess to just being plain cold to everyone. There was suppose to be a dinner back at Dad's beach house. I decided not to go. I just didn't feel like being with all those people. It made me sick to hear there fake sympathies and to see there fake smiles. I let myself into Mom's, well now it was Nathan's house. All the familiar smells came back to me. No one had been in the house since Mom's death so everything was left the same. The plan was to go through the house tomorrow and start to get rid of everything that Nathan and Haley didn't want. I walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. My jaw clenched when I saw her pill bottle lying on the kitchen floor empty. Reality hit me all at once. I was trying not to believe that Mom had killed herself and that it was just some freak accident. I saw the bottle of alcohol sitting on the counter half empty. I started to go through the entire cupboards and taking out all the alcohol that was lying around. Then I went through the entire house and collected every damn bottle. They took up most of the island and the counter near the sink. I sobbed as I empty every damn bottle into the sink. After I bagged up all the bottles and put them out by the road I made my way up to her room. It took a few seconds before I went in. Nathan would just get rid of all her clothes and jewelry. I wanted to go through them first. I just started to throw clothes into the middle of the floor. Her smell hit me and made my stomach turn a bit. I was determined to get through this and not cry. It wasn't that easy. I was tired by time I got all her clothes on the floor. I just sat there with no emotion at all. I thought of all the memories I had with mom, the good and the bad. The bedroom door slowly crept open. I didn't move.

"Thought I would find you here." Nathan slid into the room and went to turn on the light.

"Leave it off." I said still not moving. He let his hand drop from the switch. Nathan looked around at the mess I caused in the room.

"I was just going to donate all this stuff." Nathan stepped further into the room. I suddenly became angry.

"All this _stuff_ is Mom's belongings. I need to go through it before you just throw it all away." I spat at him and ripped the shirt away from him that he had picked up.

"I didn't mean it like that." He tried to back peddle.

"Just get out and leave me alone." Nathan sighed and turned toward the door.

"Everyone is down stairs." He told me like it mattered. I just shrugged. He wasn't giving up that easy. "Aidan just come down stairs. We are all worried about you."

"Just get out!" I screamed. Nathan clenched his eyes shut and left the room, closing the door behind him. All the anger that I now had in me gave me the energy to go through her clothes. I didn't really want to keep any particular article of clothing I just felt like I need to go through each and every piece. The only contact I made with anyone downstairs was when I finally went down to get garbage bags so I could start to bag her clothes. I just ignored them. It took me about an hour and a half to bag everything. I made about ten trips up and down stairs. I piled the bags in the living room. They could handle them tomorrow. I could feel everyone's stare but I didn't care anymore.

"Ok you need to stop." Moxie stepped in front of me after my last trip down stairs. Sweat was pouring off me, my hair was matted down and my make-up was smeared.

"Get off me." I hissed at her trying to push past her. She grabbed my shoulders.

"Please just let us help you." She pleaded with me. She was starting to cry. I saw how much pain I was putting her through. Moxie had been trying everything to help me. She gave me space and was there when I needed someone to scream at. My bottom lip began to twitch.

"Leave me alone." I whispered. I turned sharply and ran back upstairs. I didn't know if I wanted to go back to Mom's room or to my old room. I decided that I had enough of going through Mom's belongings for one night so I went to my old room. The bed was still there with the dresser. That was about it. I took everything when I moved out. I laid on my naked bed listening to the murmurs downstairs. My name was mentioned once or twice. The front door opened and closed. Footsteps made there way quickly upstairs. I cursed under my breath. Couldn't people take the hint and leave me alone. I didn't jump when my bedroom came flying open. Uncle Cooper stood there looking at me sadly.

"You can tell me to leave all you want. You can yell and scream and carry on but you will talk to me." He told me making his way farther into the room. I didn't say anything. I had told Karen how I felt, wasn't that enough? He sat next to me.

"I just want answers." I whispered facing the wall. Uncle Cooper put this hand over mine.

"Answers to what?" He asked softly.

"Why did she have to do this to us? Who's fault was it? Could I have saved her from it all?" I sat up a bit.

"Sweety, I know this has been hard but you need to let people be there for you. You don't have to handle it on your own." He wiped away some of my tears. Again I was silent.

"Will it get easier?" I wrapped my arms tightly around myself.

"With time." Uncle Cooper answered.

"I hate her for doing this to me. I hate that she planned this." Surprisingly no tears fell. Uncle Cooper didn't know what to say to that.

"Let people help you." He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He left me alone. When I moved I felt Mom's letter poke me in the thigh. I bit my lip as I pulled it out of the pockets of the pair of black pants I was wearing. I breathed deep opening the envelope.

_To my beautiful little girl, _

_If you are reading this letter then all I have to say to you is that I'm sorry. I know that doesn't mean much but I am. You are probably disappointed in me. I can't say that I blame you. I need you to know one thing. This is not your fault. I never blamed you or your brother for my problem. All of this was my fault. I was weak and didn't have a strong enough back bone to snap out of it. I know I have hurt you and caused you unbearable pain but no one thing Aidan I loved you so much. You were my baby, my sweet little girl. You have always been so strong. You had to be. You always made good choices. Your best choice was removing yourself from my drunken state. I know that Karen will take good care of you. Look how Lucas turned out. _

_Do me a favor and take care of your brother. You guys will need each other more then ever now. You are going to need each other's support over the years. Know that he is not as strong as you are. Take care of my grandchild for me. You are going to be a wonderful aunt. _

_I love you Aidan Nicole. Continue to stay strong and make good decisions. You are going to grow up to be so beautiful. _

_Mom_

I closed the letter sighing. Most of my questions were answered.

A/N: Tell me what you think by reviewing. I wish I didn't wait so long to write this. All the ideas I had for it, I forgot. I don't know what the next chapter will be like.


	30. Losing Grip

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. I do own Aidan, Moxie and Landon.

I wasn't ready to go back to school not by a long shot. Everyone insisted that I try it though. It was help me return to normal. What was normal anyways? I took a few deeps breaths when I entered my hallway. It was just how I imagined it. Everyone stopped and began to whisper. They all shot me sympathetic glances then continued to whisper.

_"I can't believe her mom killed herself."_

_"Did you see her at the party. She was a train wreck."_

I slowed down the hall a little bit. I felt like the walls were closing in on me and there was a lack of oxygen in the room. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I swear the hall started to spin. A hand positioned it's self on my back. I turned to see Moxie standing beside me.

"Come on. You're going to be ok." She pushed me gently toward my locker while pushing others out of the way. She got me to my locker and opened it for me.

"I can't do this Moxie. I need to get out of here." I told her as she started to put my books away.

"Yes you can! It's just going to take some time." She tried to reassure me. I gave her a reluctant stare. "I will be here with you all day. Lucas and Nathan are here too." She closed my locker and handed me the books I needed for my first class.

"I don't know." I fiddled with my notebook.

"Let's just try to make it through homeroom." Moxie grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the classroom.

I made it through homeroom and my first couple classes, just barely. All the stares and whispers were starting to get the best of me. It wasn't until English class that I broke. Mr. Boyer handed back our papers about that one event that shaped our lives. He put down the A paper on my desk and told me that it was one of the most emotional papers that he had ever read. I remembered what I wrote about and all the things that I had said about Mom. I just grabbed my bag and left the room leaving my paper on the desk and ignoring Moxie yelling my name. I took off running down the empty hallway and turned the corner and ran into someone. The collision knocked me to the ground. Instead of getting back up I just sat there and cried.

"You made it longer then I thought you would." I looked up to see Nathan standing over me.

"I can't do it Nate. Not today." I said between sobs.

"Alright come on." Nathan took me by the elbows and pulled me to my feet. "What happened?" He asked picking up my books that scattered across the floor.

"I just couldn't take it anymore." I cried taking my books from his hands.

Nathan sighed and nodded. "Let's get you out of here." I followed him to the office, where he signed me out. Before we could leave the office, Principal Turner walked in.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Scott?" He asked. I looked to the ground and nodded. "Come to my office." I hesitated before following.

"Can we make this quick?" I asked sitting down in one of the plush chairs.

"You have been missing a lot of school lately Miss Scott." Principal Turner said with an even tone.

I sucked in my bottom lip, trying not to explode. "Well, I'm sorry that I got hit by a car and that my mother died."

"I understand that it has been a rough year for you." Principal Turner said.

I scoffed a bit looking around. "Do you understand?" He sat back in his chair and waited for me to continue. "You have no idea what I have been through. Not at all."

"All I am saying that with all the school you have missed, your going to need summer school to pass." My mouth gaped open a bit. I had to admit that I saw that coming but I was trying my hardest not to believe it.

"Fine." I got up from the chair and stormed out of the office. Moxie was waiting with Nathan outside the main office.

"How'd it go?" Moxie asked.

"Fricken summer school." I said breezing past them and out the front doors.

I wasn't sure where I wanted to go when I left school. Home would have been the best option but where was home anyways? With my half brother and his mother? Though living with Karen and Lucas had felt more like home then anywhere else but I found myself at Nathan and Haley's old apartment. The place still wasn't rented out to anyone so the old key still worked. The emptiness had a way of comforting me. I slid down the nearest wall and just sat there staring a nothing. The door next to me creaked open a little.

"I'm pretty sure this is considered breaking and entering." Lucas joked trying to make me smile.

"Not if you have a key." I said chipping at my nail polish.

"You really going to do this?" Lucas kneeled in front of me.

"Do what?" I asked instantly angry.

"Aidan it's been about a month since your mother…" Lucas trailed off a little.

"I'm sorry that I can't just get over it like Nathan and everyone else has." I spat at him.

"Nathan told me that you need summer school." Lucas sat down next to me.

"Nathan has a big mouth."

"What are you doing here Aidan?" Lucas asked gesturing to the empty apartment.

"Sulking in my self-pity. What does it look like?"

"You can have gone home to do that." I turned away from him and shrugged.

"Luke I love you and your mother but we both know that's not my home. It was just a place to stay until my mother got better." I ran both hands through my hair trying to cry. I was getting damn tired of crying all the time.

"So where is home to you?" He asked carefully.

"One part is buried in Tree Hill's cemetery, one is the fricken mayor with so much baggage it would make any bag lady jealous, and another is married with a kid on the way living in our old house." Lucas put an arm around my shoulder. I sank into him, resting my head on his shoulder.

I eventually made my way back _home_. Karen was in the kitchen making dinner and Lucas was in his room typing on his laptop.

"The school called this afternoon." Karen said stopping me from continuing my trip upstairs. I silently swore and turned around to face her.

"What they say?" I asked playing dumb.

Karen slumped her shoulders a little. "Summer school." She said simply. I brushed away invisible dust from the corner of my left eye.

"Tuner may have said something about that." I shrugged and started to go back up the stairs.

"Aidan Scott!" Karen yelled making me freeze. It had been a long time since someone had yelled at me like that.

"What do you want me to say? I had a crap year this year and missed a lot of school. Summer school was unavoidable."

"At least say you will try harder from now to the end of the year." I sighed but agreed.

A/N: I'm stuck! If you have any ideas let me know! Review!


End file.
